Samurái Sasuke
by RozenDark
Summary: Sasuke es un samurái que fue entrenado desde niño para proteger una poderosa gema que tenía el poder para traer paz a este mundo, dicha gema fue dividida en 9 pedazos y él fue enviado al futuro. Ahora deberá encontrar las 9 partes antes que Orochimaru lo haga. Yaoi-Lemmon-Mpreg. Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki (SasuNaru)
1. El Principio De Los Problemas

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad con el nombre "El Samurái Y La Gema De La Luz", bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark".**

 **Cabe aclarar que hace algunos años, también estuvo en este sitio, pero por cuestiones de seguridad, decidí eliminarlo. Próximamente en Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark ;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"El Principio De Los Problemas"**

Siglos atrás un poderoso guerrero creo una hermosa gema. Dicha gema fue creada con el propósito de traer paz al mundo, pero lo único que trajo en su lugar, fue odio, muertes, guerra. Para resumir, la gema en lugar de traer luz solo trajo obscuridad al mundo.

Al darse cuenta de su fallido error, el creador de la gema intento destruirla, pero no logro, ya que su aprendiz se lo impidió, traicionándolo y llevándose la gema para sus malignos propósitos.

Pasaron muchos años y no se supo del aprendiz de Rikudo Sennin, pero este sabía que tarde o temprano Orochimaru aparecería para destruirlo y tener el completo control de la gema, así que comenzó a buscar alguna forma para que Orochimaru no logre su objetivo y la encontró en un pequeño llamado Uchiha Sasuke, quien poseía una energía poderosa y un noble corazón. Al verlo, supo en seguida que ese niño era la única esperanza que tenía para impedir una catástrofe, así que fue a hablar con los padres del niño y estos aceptaron por tal honor.

Desde ese día, Rikudo Sennin entreno a Sasuke hasta volverlo un hombre fuerte y correcto. La familia Uchiha estaba orgullosa de Sasuke y le brindaron todo su apoyo y comprensión junto con buenos deseos.

Ahora Sasuke era un hombre de diecinueve años y para rematar era uno de los varones más apuestos y codiciados del lugar, tanta era su belleza y popularidad, que tanto las mujeres como los donceles se morían por tenerlo, pero Sasuke ya tenía a la persona amada y esa persona, era Yamanaka Ino, una joven de lo más hermosa y de una buena familia; de un hermoso cabello largo color amarillo claro, unos ojos azules preciosos como ninguno y una belleza no tan fácil de encontrar, en conclusión, la joven era hermosa en su totalidad. La relación que tenían era la más hermosa y envidiada por todos, ya que los dos se amaban con locura y ese amor no solo fue un simple noviazgo, sino que Sasuke decidió que ya era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, pidiéndole matrimonio a Ino, quien acepto gustosa.

Todo era perfecto para Sasuke, pero no le duro mucho ya que cuatro días después de su compromiso, Orochimaru ataco la aldea y en cuanto Rikudo Sennin lo vio, no dudo ni un segundo en atacar a Orchimaru, quien a su vez no se dejó intimidar por su antiguo maestro.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke por su parte estaba peleando contra los lacayos de Orochimaru, pero algo hizo que volteara a ver a su prometida, intuición tal vez, pero cuando la vio, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, la razón de aquello, su amada estaba en el suelo y un gran charco de sangre la rodeaba, aquel líquido vital salía de a montón y no pararía por nada, con prisa se acercó a ella.

—Sasuke llego donde Ino y la abrazo con cuidado —. Por favor resiste, no mueras, te lo suplico Ino —, suplicó mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—Ante esto Ino puso una mano en la mejilla de Sasuke —. Sasuke-kun….no podre…no podre…yo sé que no podre…estar contigo…así que escucha lo que te voy a pedir yo —, susurró Ino con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

—Sasuke le puso una mano en su boca impidiendo que siguiera hablando —. Calla, no gastes energías por favor —, pidió lo más calmado posible.

—Sasuke-kun….yo no sobreviviré…y lo sabes….así que escucha…por favor encuentra otra persona a la que puedas amar….aunque no sea yo….aunque yo siga en tus recuerdos…y cuando la encuentres no la dejes ir y protégela….prométemelo por favor —, le suplico a Sasuke mientras lloraba.

—Yo te lo prometo pero no digas eso —, dijo esto mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y lloraba.

—Gracias…Sasuke-kun…te amo —, murmuró esto apenas audible y comenzando a cerrar los ojos.

—I…Ino —, se alteró al ver que no hubo respuesta y comenzó a sacudirla-por favor Ino no, no tú por favor vuelve yo te amo —, suplicó esto mientras su llanto se hizo más fuerte.

Pero Ino no despertó, no pudo resistir mucho más y su vida se extinguió, Sasuke se sentía impotente, no pudo ver quien fue el causante de la muerte de su prometida, pero cuando lo descubriera, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

 **~.o0o.~**

Rikudo Sennin y Orochimaru estaban parejos, pero Orochimaru comenzó a usar trucos sucios. Rikudo Sennin iba a morir y lo sabía, pero no se rendiría, así que uso lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas para romper la gema en nueve pedazos, los cuales fueron esparcidos por varios lugares a encontrarse con las personas que serían sus guardianes de ahora en adelante, luego le dijo a Sasuke sus últimas palabras.

—Sasuke...encuentra los pedazos de la gema...antes que Orochimaru...no permitas que el obtenga su poder...y no olvides lo que te he enseñado —, pidió todo esto en susurro mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

Sasuke se quedó solo, su prometida había muerto, sus padres y su hermano habían desaparecido, y su maestro había muerto. Ya no le quedaba nadie en el mundo, pero por eso sabía que tenía que detener a Orochimaru, esa era su misión y la cumpliría aunque le cueste la vida.

 **~.o0o.~**

Orochimaru estaba furioso, su ex-maestro dividió la gema, pero ahora no había nadie que le impidiera hacer lo que quiera y tenía mucho más poder que Sasuke, así que se acercó al menor con malicia.

—Bien, ya que no hay nadie más que pueda detenerme creo que comenzare con mi diversión —, dicho esto comenzó a sonreír de lado.

—Como si pudieras —, espetó Sasuke molesto por la manera de hablar que tenía Orochimaru.

—Creo que lo haré más interesante —, susurró con una maliciosa sonrisa —. ¡SOLO PARA QUE SUFRAS MAS TE ENVIARE AL FUTURO!...¡UN FUTURO DONDE YO SEA LA LEY!...¡UN FUTURO DONDE SOLO HAYA OSCURIDAD!...¡UN FUTURO DONDE NO EXISTA LA ESPERANZA! —, grito Orochimaru mientras comenzaba a reír maléficamente.

Dicho esto, Orochimaru abrió un portal obscuro que se tragó a Sasuke.

Orochimaru comenzó a reír.

Una batalla estaba por comenzar.

 **Continuará**


	2. Entregando Un Tesoro

**Notas: Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta historia la publique hace algunos años en este sitio con el nombre "El Samurái Y La Gema De La Luz", pero por cuestiones de seguridad, la elimine.**

 **Próximamente en Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta principalmente basada en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark ;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Entregando Un Tesoro"**

Diez de octubre, mil años después: Era una mañana de lo más hermosa en Konoha; las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba como nunca, las pocas personas que había en la calle reían, todo era perfecto esa mañana. Excepto para cierto doncel rubio, que lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo, pero su amada madre entro a su habitación para levantarlo "amablemente".

—Hijo ya es hora de levantarse —, dijo una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos azules a su pequeño hijo.

—No quiero, dame cinco minutos más —, pidió el doncel con intenciones de seguir durmiendo mientras se envolvía con la sabana.

—Llevas diciendo eso hace más de una hora, además ya es medio día —, la pelirroja comenzó a enojarse por el comportamiento de su hijo y comenzó a tratar de quitarle la sabana.

—Pero ni siquiera me das los cinco minutos que te pido y siempre vienes a despertarme y lo que yo quiero es seguir durmiendo-ttebayo —, se quejó el doncel mientras se envolvía a un más.

—Ya levántate —, ordenó la pelirroja en tono molesto.

—No quiero-ttebayo —, espetó el doncel aferrándose a la cama.

—La pelirroja ya estaba hasta el límite y su frente tenía una venita palpitándole —. ¡TE DIJE QUE TE LEVANTARAS YA NAMIKAZE NARUTO! —, comenzó a gritarle al doncel en tono furioso.

—El doncel se levantó rápidamente cuando escucho el grito de su madre —. Ya me levante mamita —, comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

—Así me gusta —, comenzó a sonreír triunfante, por haber logrado levantar a su flojo hijo —. Ahora date un baño, arréglate bien.

—S… Sí —, contestó sumiso y comenzó a buscar ropa.

—No busques nada, hoy te pondrás esto —, le sonrió maternalmente, mientras le entregaba una caja.

— ¿Qué es esto mamá? —, preguntó el doncel mientras veía la caja con algo de intriga.

—Por este día, es tu primer regalo de cumpleaños, tu papá y yo lo compramos juntos para dártelo hijo —, respondió mientras le sonreía cariñosamente.

— ¿Puedo abrirlo? —, preguntó curioso y ansioso por saber que tenía la caja.

—Claro y póntelo, porque hoy tienes que lucir más hermoso de lo que ya eres —, le dijo la pelirroja a su hijo, mientras le sonreía cariñosamente —. Te estaremos esperando abajo hijo —, dijo esto y salió de la habitación.

—Sí —, contestó el doncel y luego comenzó a sonreír.

 **~.o0o.~**

Naruto se bañó y arreglo como su madre le dijo, luego abrió la caja y saco un hermoso kimono de color naranja con toques negros y bordados en forma de flores de color blancas inmediatamente se puso el kimono y bajo donde toda su familia lo estaba esperando.

El doncel estaba muy contento porque casi toda su familia estaba reunida, desde sus padres, Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, hasta su hermano mayor, un varón de nombre Namikaze Kurama, sus abuelos Namikaze Jiraiya y Senju Tsunade, claro que su otro hermano, doncel como el, Namikaze Deidara no estaba, ni su tío, Uzumaki Nagato, pero sabía que sus regalos no faltarían.

—Mi bebé se ve muy hermoso —, dijo un varón de cabello rubio y ojos azules a su pequeño hijo y comenzó a abrazarlo melosamente.

—Papá no hagas eso —, reclamó el doncel muy apenado por el comportamiento de su padre.

—No puedo evitarlo, eres muy lindo mi niño —, contestó melosamente mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

—Ya hijo, deja que yo también abrace a mi lindo nietecito —, reclamó una rubia de ojos color miel y atributos muy exagerados a su hijo.

—Sí, sí —, soltó a su bebé para que su madre lo pudiera abrazar.

— ¿Cómo has estado Naru-chan? —, preguntó mientras comenzaba a abrazar al menor.

—Bien abuela, ¿y tú? —, respondió a la pregunta de su abuela y luego le pregunto, ya que quería saber sobre su querida abuela.

—Se podría decir que bien, con eso de que siempre hay gente muy herida en el hospital... y todo por culpa de ese maldito Orochimaru —, respondió con algo de molestia al recordar a Orochimaru.

—Querida sabes que no debes nombrar a ese hombre, es muy peligroso —, regaño a su esposa el varón peliblanco de ojos negros.

—Pero es la verdad —, se quejó la rubia por el regaño de su esposo.

—Bueno, será mejor que dejemos de hablar sobre eso y sigamos festejando al pequeño Naru-chan —, sugirió la pelirroja para evitar una pelea entre sus suegros mientras sonreía.

—Ya no soy un pequeño, ya cumplí los dieciocho —, se quejó el rubio doncel por el comentario de su madre, mientras hacía un puchero típico de él.

—Ja, pero para todos siempre serás la misma pulga chillona —, dijo con burla un varón pelirrojo mientras sonreía de lado.

—Kurama-nii eres muy malo —, comenzó a sollozar por el comentario de burla que hizo su hermano.

—N…No es cierto, era broma, por favor no llores —, trato de calmar a su hermanito y se arrepintió por haber hecho que se sienta mal.

—El doncel comenzó a reír mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermano —Caíste hermano —, se burló por la reacción que tuvo su hermano.

Todos comenzaron a reírse porque sabían que Kurama podía ser uno de los varones más fríos y temibles, pero con sus hermanitos Deidara y Naruto era todo lo contrario, sobre todo con el más pequeño de los tres, Naruto.

 **~.o0o.~**

La fiesta continuo, pero cuando llego la noche todos se tensaron y el ambiente se hizo pesado ya que tenían algo que confesarle a Naruto.

—Naru-chan, creo que es tiempo —, dijo con preocupación.

— ¿Tiempo de qué? —, preguntó el doncel con curiosidad.

—De que te de esto —, dijo esto mientras sacaba un collar de plata con una gema en forma de gota de color rojo.

—Pero mamá, ese es el collar que te dio la abuela Mito —, dijo esto en tono preocupado mientras veía el collar.

—Sí, pero es lo que te convierte en un guardián —, respondió sonriendo, mientras le ponía el collar a Naru.

— ¿Guardián? —, inquirió dudoso, mientras veía a su madre.

Kushina le conto todo a Naruto...desde la creación de la gema hasta el sacrificio de Rikudo Sennin y del cómo se va pasando la gema del Kyuubi a cada generación y del porque él era el siguiente, luego lo abrazo fuertemente.

—Mi niño no quisiera que tú tuvieras esta carga, pero solo contigo brilla la gema —, le dijo con algo de tristeza mientras lo abrazaba.

—No te preocupes mamá —, dijo el doncel mientras le sonreía a su madre para tratar de calmarla.

—Bien, dejemos este tema para después y comamos pastel —, sugirió el varón rubio mientras sonreía para tratar de calmar la tensión del momento.

—SÍ —, contestó alegremente el doncel.

Toda la familia siguió festejando sin saber que toda su vida cambiaria.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke llego a la época de Naruto y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, lo único que tenía en mente era una sola cosa, detener de una vez por todas las ambiciones de Orochimaru y para eso, tenía que encontrar todas las gemas y restablecer el orden y la paz.

—Lo juro…Orochimaru, juro que te voy a detener —, susurró con decisión mientras seguía caminando.

 **~.o0o.~**

Afuera de la mansión Namikaze, unas sombras acechaba a la familia Namikaze con un solo objetivo, acabar con el guardián de la gema Kyuubi.

 **Continuará**


	3. Peligroso Encuentro

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta historia la había publicado en este sitio con el nombre "El Samurái Y La Gema De La Luz", pero por cuestiones de seguridad, decidí eliminarla.**

 **Próximamente en Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark ;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Peligroso Encuentro"**

Sasuke llego sano y salvo al futuro, pero claro que estaba desorientado, ya que la pequeña aldea en la que vivía, ahora estaba mucho más grande; había muchas casas y edificios inmensos. Él se encontraba en un callejón húmedo y obscuro, así que decidió salir a explorar la aldea de Konoha.

Todo era muy raro para él, pero eso no le importaba; ahora lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar los nueve pedazos de gema y restaurar la gema de la luz, pero para eso tenía que encontrar a los guardianes de dichos pedazos, pero ¿Dónde?, fue allí donde lo recordó, en el mundo existían nueve aldeas principales y Konoha era una de esas aldeas, así que con ese pensamiento comenzó a explorar la aldea para encontrar al guardián, pero no lo logro, así que decidió buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero no tenía dinero de esa época y cada vez que se acercaba a alguien, las personas se alejaban de él y lo veían de manera desconfiada. Efectivamente todo era muy diferente, ya que en su época las personas ayudaban al necesitado y en esta época desconfiaban hasta de los animales y todo por culpa de Orochimaru. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando.

Y sin que se lo propusiera paso por la mansión Namikaze, que en esos momentos era atacada por los lacayos de Orochimaru, así que decidió ir en su ayuda.

 **~.o0o.~**

 **-1 hora antes-**

La familia Namikaze seguía festejando al joven doncel, cuando de repente comenzaron a golpear fuertemente la puerta ante esto, Kushina le dijo a Kurama.

—Kurama llévate a Naruto y escóndanse, si es posible salgan de la casa y por nada del mundo vengan con nosotros —, ordenó la pelirroja a su hijo mayor de manera seria.

—S…Sí, pero estarán bien no, ¿madre? —, respondió en tono preocupado.

—Sí, pero solo es por si acaso, así que como buen hermano que eres protege a tu hermanito —, dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía para tratar de calmar a su hijo.

—Lo hare mamá —, contestó el pelirrojo mientras sonreía.

Kurama cumplió con la orden de su madre y se llevó a Naruto lo más rápido posible.

 **~.o0o.~**

Minato y Jiraiya fueron a buscar sus armas, mientras que Kushina y Tsunade buscaban con que defenderse, con la única meta de que, Kurama logré llevar a Naruto a un lugar seguro, ya que sabían que nadie saldría vivo de esa batalla.

Minato y Jiraiya comenzaron a pelear, pero Orochimaru mando a los más fuertes que tenía bajo su mando a los Akatsuki. Minato peleaba contra el líder del grupo Pain que tenía la habilidad de hacer clones con distintas habilidades, mientras que Jiraiya peleaba contra los más raros del grupo, unos sujetos de nombres, Setsu y Tobi y a decir verdad, no le iba nada bien.

—Debemos tratar de aguantar lo más que podamos, solo lo suficiente para que Kurama aleje a Naruto de este lugar —, susurró Minato lo más bajo posible, al menos para que no lo escucharan los enemigos.

—No te preocupes hijo, te aseguro que lograremos aguantar —, aseguró el peli blanco con una sincera sonrisa.

 **~.o0o.~**

Tsunade peleaba contra los más sádicos, los llamados, Kakuzu y Hidan, pero en un descuido le atravesaron el corazón, haciendo que muera de manera inmediata, ante esto Kushina trato de acercarse, pero cuando la vieron distraída, la atacaron sin piedad, dejándola casi muerta.

Ante eso, Minato dejo de pelear, justo en el momento en el que vio a su amada esposa caer, quiso ir en su ayuda, pero en cuanto se descuidó lo mataron de la manera más cruel.

Jiraiya vio a su hijo caer y a lo lejos vio no solo el cuerpo de su nuera, sino que vio el cuerpo de su amada esposa, con la muerte de sus seres más amados quedo cegado por la ira y comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra, cosa que los enemigos aprovecharon y lo mataron sin tregua alguna.

Luego fueron por Kushina y la sacaron a rastras del lugar.

—Muy bien, Uzumaki-san solo lo preguntare una vez, ¿dónde está su lindo hijo? —, preguntó el un hombre peli naranjo con toda clase de pírsines en el rostro, al parecer el líder de aquella banda.

—Y…Yo te digo…vete al diablo….maldito —, respondió apenas por estar respirando con dificultad.

—Como no nos quiere decir, entonces quemaremos el lugar, a ver si así sale de su escondite —, amenazó mientras sonreía de lado.

Ante esto Kushina quiso levantarse para detenerlos, pero no se lo permitieron y la obligaron a ver como incendiaban su hogar, junto con los cuerpos de sus seres queridos y dos de sus más grandes tesoros.

 **~.o0o.~**

Kurama vio humo se alarmo, supo de inmediato que algo andaba muy mal, así que él y Naruto salieron de su escondite y vieron que el lugar estaba en llamas. Kurama tomo la mano de Naruto y fueron por la sala, pero al llegar quedaron horrorizados con lo que vieron, allí estaban los cuerpos sin vida de su padre y sus abuelos y el lugar estaba completamente lleno de sangre. Kurama cerró los ojos y apretó los puños para evitar llorar y darle todo su apoyo a su hermanito, mientras que Naruto comenzó a llorar en silencio y sus ojos perdieron algo de brillo.

El peli rojo agarro una catana y tomo la mano de Naruto y salieron ya que su hogar estaba en llamas, pero al salir el grupo de Akatsuki estaba esperándolos y en cuanto los vieron comenzaron a atacarlos.

El mayor puso a Naruto atrás de él y comenzó a pelear contra todos pero, en un descuido le hirieron gravemente el brazo, cosa que Pain aprovecho para mandarlo lejos de Naruto.

En cuanto Naruto quedo al descubierto quiso huir, pero Pain lo tomo bruscamente del brazo y lo atrajo hacia el luego le paso uno de sus brazos por el cuello oprimiéndolo levemente y dejándolo inmóvil y a su merced, ante esto Naruto quedo muy asustado y busco con la mirada a su hermano, que en cuanto vio su situación…

—¡SUELTA A MÍ HERMANO MALDITO! —, grito Kurama en tono furioso y preocupado.

—Oblígame —, reto mientras lamia la mejilla de Naruto —. Creo que le daré la gema a Orochimaru-sama y me quedare con esta lindura como mi zorrita personal —, dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

—¡NO LO PERMITIRE! —, grito furioso por ver tal atrevimiento.

Kurama fue hacia el líder de Akatsuki, pero fue detenido por los demás miembros del grupo.

Pain comenzó a caminar, llevándose a Naruto arrastras, y ya harto de que este oponga resistencia, le iba a propinar un fuerte golpe, pero alguien le atravesó el pecho, haciendo que suelte al doncel y luego sintió una potente descarga eléctrica, haciendo que caiga al suelo sin poder moverse.

Kurama y Naruto vieron a la persona que llego en su ayuda.

 **~.o0o.~**

 **-tiempo actual-**

Cuando entro a ayudar Sasuke vio a un varón pelirrojo tratando de que no se lleven a un doncel rubio que al parecer era la persona que estaba buscando.

Claro que lo iba a salvar, pero por alguna razón cuando vio que el tipo peli naranjo iba a pegarle al doncel, se llenó de ira y fue hacia el tipo y le atravesó, haciendo que suelte al doncel, quien cayo sentado y temblando en el suelo y luego uso una descarga eléctrica para inmovilizar al tipo, para después ayudar al doncel a incorporarse y se presentó.

—Sasuke comenzó a ayudar al doncel —. Soy Uchiha Sasuke y he venido a protegerte.

 **Continuará**


	4. La Pérdida Y El Inicio Del Viaje

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta historia la había publicado en este sitio con el nombre "El Samurái Y La Gema De La Luz", pero por cuestiones de seguridad, decidí eliminarla.**

 **Próximamente en Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark ;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"La Pérdida Y El Inicio Del Viaje"**

Kurama estaba desesperado su hermanito había sido capturado, pero de la nada llego un misterioso samurái y salvo a Naruto de las garras de Pain y como ya no tenían a doncel en sus manos, no dudaría en acabar con ellos, así que de manera rápida y con ayuda del samurái dejaron a todos los Akatsuki mal heridos.

Ante esto Tobi lanzo una bomba de humo y todo Akatsuki aprovecho la distracción para escapar y por un momento Kurama pensó que se habían llevado a Naruto, pero se alegró al verlo, fue hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando escucharon la débil voz de su madre y cuando la vieron fueron corriendo hacia ella.

—Mamá resiste por favor —, pidió el varón en tono preocupado.

—Mi hijo…no podré sobrevivir…por favor…cuida de tus hermanitos…no permitas que les pase nada —, hablo apenas susurrando, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

—Kurama comenzó a llorar —. Sabes que lo haré madre —, contestó para calmar a su madre.

—Mami por favor no mueras —, suplicó Naruto mientras comenzaba llorar.

—Mi…pequeño…Naru-chan…por favor….cuídate mucho…y un consejo…cuando encuentres el amor…por nada del mundo lo dejes ir…síguelo donde vaya…y siempre…se feliz mi bebé…te amo —, murmuró la pelirroja mientras sonreía débilmente para calmar a su pequeño hijo.

—Lo hare mami, pero tienes que vivir para verlo —, suplicó el doncel a su madre.

—Una cosa más…díganle a Dei-chan…que siempre siga…sus sueños…yo sé que…se convertirá en un gran artista…pero que también trate de…conseguir a su persona amada…que no lo olvide…tampoco tu…Kura-chan…porque yo quiero que mis tres tesoros…sean felices…con sus personas destinadas —, Kushina comenzó a llorar, porque sabía que ya no los podría ver más —. Yo se…que el camino será doloroso pero…sé que lograran…encontrar la felicidad…por favor cuídense…vayan con su tío Nagato…el los ayudara…y sepan que su padre y su madre…siempre velaran por ustedes…sea en esta vida…o en la otra…adiós mis tesoros…los amo no olviden…..hasta luego —, dijo esto, mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

Después de decir esas palabras Kushina no resistió más y murió ante la triste mirada de Kurama y Naruto y la fría mirada de Sasuke.

— ¡Maldición! —, fue lo único que pudo decir para no llorar más mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños.

—Mamá…mami —, llamó el doncel desesperado y llorando por la pérdida de su madre.

—Ante esto Kurama comenzó a abrazar a su hermano menor para apoyarlo —. Tranquilo pequeño yo siempre estaré para ti y Deid… —, pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque se desmayó.

—Hermano, ¿qué tienes? Hermano —, movió al peli rojo, mientras lo llamaba en tono preocupado.

Kurama se desmayó ante la mirada preocupada de Naruto que cuando lo vio comenzó a revisarlo y vio que tenía una grave herida en el brazo y en abdomen. Sasuke lo ayudo a llevarlo con Nagato, el tío de Naruto, y cuando llegaron le contaron todo a Nagato, quien se lamentó al saber que su única hermana había muerto.

 **~.o0o.~**

Después del funeral de la familia Namikaze, Sasuke comenzó a exigirle a Naruto que le entregara la gema Kyuubi, pero Naruto siempre se negaba.

En esos cinco días que habían pasado Naruto siempre iba a visitar a Kurama quien había estado en coma todo ese tiempo, mientras que Sasuke seguía insistiendo que le dieran la gema Kyuubi, hasta que Naruto se hartó y le dijo algo que no se esperaba.

—Tienes que darme la gema ya que mi misión es restaurar la gema de la luz y traer paz a este mundo —, dijo en tono serio.

—Y yo ya te dije que no puedo dártela, porque es el último recuerdo de mi madre y me dijo que yo la protegiera y eso voy a hacer —, contestó en tono molesto.

—Pero ni siquiera sabes defenderte y quieres proteger la gema Kyuubi, de verdad eres un Dobe —, se burló por el comentario de Naru mientras sonreía de lado.

—No soy un Dobe, estúpido Teme —, espetó molesto por el insulto mientras hacia un puchero.

—Ya dame la gema —, ordenó en tono serio y amenazador.

—¡YA ME HARTASTE, SI LA QUIERES TE LA DOY! —, le grito el doncel al samurái harto y molesto.

— ¿En serio? —, preguntó sorprendido por ver la reacción del doncel.

—Sí, pero yo la cuido y te acompaño —, afirmó con seguridad, mientras comenzaba a sonreír.

— ¿Qué?, ni loco te llevo Dobe —, respondió el samurái en tono serio.

—Entonces no te la daré —, le dijo el doncel mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda al samurái.

—Está bien, pero alístate para mañana en la mañana y no me vayas a estorbar —, Sasuke termino aceptando cuando vio que no le quedaba de otra.

—Sí, sí —, contestó el blondo, mientras comenzaba a sonreír ya que obtuvo lo que quería.

Naruto se preparó para el viaje y no le dijo nada a su tío ya que sabía que este se negaría, pero él tenía que ir ya que por alguna razón sentía que tenía que estar con Sasuke, pero no sabía porque.

 **~.o0o.~**

Ya en la mañana Naruto escribió una carta y la dejo en su cama, luego salió sin hacer ruido y cuando salió Sasuke lo estaba esperando.

— ¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto Dobe? —, preguntó el azabache con la esperanza de no llevar al doncel.

—Seguro Teme —, respondió Naruto destruyendo las esperanzas de Sasuke mientras sonreía.

Naruto vio por última vez la casa y comenzó a caminar a lado de Sasuke, ya que tenían que empezar su búsqueda cuanto antes.

 **~.o0o.~**

Los Akatsuki estaban llegando a la aldea del sonido para informarle a Orochimaru lo sucedido.

—Orochimaru-sama, le suplico que nos perdone, pero si no fuera por ese samurái, el doncel Uzumaki no hubiera escapado y ya tendría la gema Kyuubi en sus manos —, rogó Pain de rodillas ante su amo.

—Solo por esta vez los perdonare y en cuanto al samurái, de eso me encargo —, dijo mientras comenzaba a sonreír siniestramente —. Una cosa más, no solo quiero la gema Kyuubi, también quiero al doncel, así que más te vale que no le metas mano, ¿entendiste? —, ordenó en tono autoritario.

—Entendido amo —, contestó de manera cortes a Orochimaru.

—Retírate —, ordenó Orochimaru.

Pain se fue y Orochimaru llamo a uno de sus más fuertes y fieles sirvientes.

—Quiero que me traigas al doncel guardián de la gema Kyuubi —, ordenó Orochimaru al hombre frente a él.

—Entendido amo —, respondió y luego se levantó y comenzó a irse.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora Sasuke-kun? —, Orochimaru comenzó a reírse maléficamente.

 **Continuará**


	5. Conociendo Al Guardián Rokubi

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad con el nombre "El Samurái y La Gema de la Luz", bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark".**

 **Cabe aclarar que hace algunos años, también estuvo en este sitio, pero por cuestiones de seguridad, decidí eliminarlo. Próximamente en Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basado principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ °** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Conociendo Al Guardián Rokubi"**

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban caminando por un bosque para poder llegar a la aldea más cercana ya que Naruto comenzó a quejarse por hambre y cansancio y por eso Sasuke decidió descansar en la primera aldea que encuentren para luego seguir su camino.

Claro que Sasuke se encontraba algo molesto, porque tuvo que parar a descansar, solo para que Naruto dejara de hablar, así que como venganza comenzó a caminar rápido, dejando al pobre doncel hasta atrás.

—S…Sasuke espérame —, pidió mientras corría para alcanzar al azabache.

—Es que eres muy lento Dobe, a este paso jamás llegaremos —, dijo con algo de burla al ver la cara de Naruto.

—Lo que pasa es que no eres un caballero —, reprochó el blondo mientras hacía un mohín.

—Solo soy un caballero con la gente inteligente, no con los Dobes como tú —, dijo el azabache mientras sonreía de lado al ver la expresión de Naruto.

—¡TEME! —, grito muy molesto por el comentario de Sasuke.

— Ya deja de quejarte y camina más rápido —, dijo en tono serio y autoritario.

—Eres malo —, se quejó mientras hacia un mohín.

—Sí soy malo y tú un Dobe, pero ni modos no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar —, respondió el azabache de lo más normal mientras sonreía de lado.

Así continuaron peleando hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea donde buscaron una posada para pasar la noche.

 **~.o0o.~**

Al día siguiente decidieron seguir su camino, pero de repente, la gema Kyuubi comenzó a brillar y jalar a Naruto hacia otro camino, mientras que en otro lado, un varón iba caminando cuando la gema de su pulsera comenzó a brillar y jalarlo hacia Sasuke y Naruto, sin saber lo que le esperaba con la pareja de viajeros.

Sasuke comenzó a seguir a Naruto, el varón siguió caminando donde lo llevaba su gema, y sin que se pudiera evitar, Naruto choco con el misterioso y extranjero varón, y todo ante la mirada de Sasuke, que en cuanto vio la gema del varón no dudo en acercársele.

— ¿Dónde sacaste esa gema? —, preguntó el azabache en tono serio.

— ¡Hmp!, Una persona normal, primero se presenta y luego hace preguntas —, se burló el varón, mientras sonreía de lado.

—Uchiha Sasuke —, respondió cortante —. Ahora responde —, exigió en tono serio y amenazador.

El varón; de una apuesta y llamativa apariencia, cabello castaño oscuro y largo hasta antes de los hombreso y unos serios, pero a la vez coquetos ojos negros, ignoro a Sasuke y se acercó a Naruto, para después tomarle la mano y besarla. Se presentó como todo un caballero.

—Hola belleza, mi nombre es Utakata, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —, le hablo al doncel de una manera encantadora y coqueta mientras besaba su mano.

—N…Naruto, Namikaze Naruto —, contestó apenado y sonrojado por la repentina acción del varón.

—Bello nombre para alguien tan hermoso como tu belleza —, adulo al doncel mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—G…Gracias —, contestó Naru todo sonrojado y apenado.

—Cof, cof, si ya terminaste de coquetearle al extraño entonces deja que yo hable con el Naruto —, hablo Sasuke molesto y algo ¿celoso?, podría decirse así.

—Yo no le estaba coqueteando —, respondió Naru molesto por el comentario de Sasuke —. "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grosero?" —, pensó con molestia.

—Utakata tomo desprevenido al doncel y comenzó a abrazarlo —. Tranquilízate amargado, no le hables así a la belleza —, dijo mientras miraba a Sasuke con burla y luego miraba a Naru coquetamente.

—Molesto por tal acción Sasuke desenfundo su espada —. ¡Será mejor que lo sueltes y me hables sobre la gema que tienes! —, ordenó el azabache en tono furioso.

—No es de tu incumbencia y tampoco soltare a la belleza, ya que él y yo somos guardianes y creo que estará mejor conmigo, que con un amargado como tú —, dijo Utakata mientras sonreía de lado.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —, preguntó más que furioso.

—Etto…Utakata-san mejor suélteme y explique eso de que usted es un guardián —, le pidió amablemente, pero a la vez nervioso por la cercanía del castaño.

—De acuerdo solo porque tú me lo pides belleza —, contestó Utakata mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Gracias —, contestó sonriendo.

— ¡Maldición! —, masculló entre dientes el azabache.

—Verán, como les dije, soy un guardián y mi padre me dio la gema Rokubi antes de morir…eso paso cuando yo apenas era un niño…Orochimaru mato a mi padre por esta gema, pero antes de que Orochimaru llegara a mi aldea mi padre me dio la gema y me saco de la aldea…desde entonces he estado viajando de aldea en aldea…Orochimaru no solo mato a mi padre sino que también a mi mejor amigo un doncel llamado Yagura que era el guardián de la gema Sambi…Orochimaru también pidió recompensa por mí, pero afortunadamente me encontré con mi maestro, un hombre muy bueno y fuerte que me enseñó a defenderme, pero Orochimaru me encontró y mi maestro se sacrificó para salvarme y ahora aquí estoy contándole mi vida, al ángel que será mi futuro esposo y "madre" de mis hijos —, termino de decir mientras trataba de besar a Naru.

—Furioso por esa acción Sasuke hablo —. Muy bien nos contaste tu historia y nos informaste que Orochimaru tiene la gema Sambi, ahora danos la tuya y aléjate del Dobe —, ordenó mientras alejaba a Naru de Utakata.

— ¿Por qué te entrometes?, ¿Acaso la belleza y tu son novios o promet….

Utakata no pudo siquiera terminar de hablar, debido a que Sasuke le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

—Sasuke oculto su mirada bajo su flequillo mientras apretaba los puños —. Nunca vuelvas a decir esas palabras porque yo…yo… —, Sasuke subió la mirada y continuo hablando —. ¡YO NUNCA SERÍA ALGO DE ALGUIEN TAN ESTORBOSO Y MIMADO COMO LO ES NARUTO! —, grito muy furioso sin medir las consecuencias que traerían sus palabras.

—Utakata comenzó a ver con furia a Sasuke al darse cuenta de la expresión del doncel —. Veo que eres peor de lo que creí —, dijo en tono serio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —, preguntó un poco más calmado.

Pero Sasuke no pudo preguntar más ya que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Sasuke vio a Naru y se le oprimió el pecho —. N…Naruto yo…—, trato de disculparse ya que se sentía muy arrepentido.

—Naruto solo pudo ocultar su mirada mientras lloraba —. Perdón por estorbarte…te prometo que ya no lo hare más.

Naruto se fue corriendo hacia el bosque con la mirada perdida y llorando, ya que le había dolido lo que Sasuke dijo. Sasuke en cuanto vio a Naruto llorar se le estrujo el corazón y quiso ir por él, pero Utakata se lo impidió dándole un golpe en la cara.

—Ni siquiera te le acerques…tú no eres tan diferente de Orochimaru. A ti no te interesa pasar por encima de los demás, ni tampoco a cuanta gente puedes herir…todo por estas malditas gemas, bien aquí tienes la mía —, dijo tirándole a Sasuke la gema Rokubi —. Yo no la quiero y no te preocupes tratare de convencer a Naruto de que te de la suya y así lo deje —, siguió hablando en tono furioso —. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez después se case conmigo y tengamos muchos hijos —, con tal pensamiento comenzó a sonreír de lado —. Ahora si me disculpas iré a buscar a la belleza así que adiós —, se despidió en tono serio.

Utakata se fue en la misma dirección que Naruto mientras que Sasuke guardo la gema Rokubi y se levantó para comenzar a correr en la misma dirección que Naruto y Utakata, en verdad estaba muy arrepentido por lo que le dijo a Naruto.

— ¿Dónde estás Dobe? —, susurró al aire mientras corría.

Mientras los dos varones buscaban a Naruto, este estaba cerca de un lago ocultando su cara en sus rodillas mientras lloraba como nunca, pero no se percató de que cerca había una sombra misteriosa.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke sintió una energía maligna cerca del lago así que comenzó a correr más rápido ya que sentía que algo andaba mal. Utakata también sintió la energía, pero la razón por la que comenzó a correr en esa dirección fue que también sintió la energía de Naruto.

Durante el trayecto los varones se encontraron.

—Sí vas a decir que no me incumbe, pues te equivocas —, respondió el azabache antes de recibir los regaños bien merecidos de Utakata.

—No te iba a decir eso, de hecho mejor acelera el paso, porque esa energía está cerca de Naruto y no creo que quiera nada bueno —, le informo a Sasuke en tono serio y preocupado.

—"Resiste Dobe" —, pensó Sasuke con preocupación.

 **~.o0o.~**

Mientras los dos varones corrían hacia el lago la sombra se revelo ante Naruto, que en cuanto vio al tipo parado frente a él comenzó a temblar, de alguna manera ese hombre no le daba buena espina.

— ¿Quién eres? —, preguntó Naru en tono nervioso.

—No importa quién soy, lo que importa es que vendrás conmigo quieras o no. —, contestó el varón en tono serio y autoritario.

—Naru comenzó a alejarse del varón mientras temblaba — ¿Q…Qué quiere de mí? —, preguntó Naru muy asustado.

—No importa que quiero, lo que importa es lo que Orochimaru-sama quiere y él quiere todo de ti —, contestó en tono serio.

—O…Orochimaru —, al escuchar ese nombre Naru quedo muy asustado y trato de irse —. Creo que mejor me voy así que adi…

Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el tipo utilizo sus propios huesos para amarrar a Naruto lastimándolo ya que formo un amarre con púas.

—Mi nombre es Kimimaru y mi deber es llevarte con Orochimaru-sama, pero si te resistes tendré que lastimarte —, dijo en tono amenazador mientras apretaba el amarre —. ¿Y no querrás eso o sí? —, preguntó con burla mientras sonreía de lado.

—¡Ahhhh! —, grito lleno de dolor y desesperación —. No…por favor…duele mucho —, suplicó Naruto mientras caía al suelo llorando.

—Así me gusta que mis víctimas se retuerzan de dolor —, dijo Kimimaru con burla mientras reía sádicamente.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke y Utakata escucharon el grito de Naruto y aceleraron el paso ya que temían lo peor.

—"Naruto resiste por favor" —, pensó Sasuke con mucha preocupación.

 **Continuará**


	6. El Sacrificio De Utakata

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad con el nombre "El Samurái y La Gema de la Luz", bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark".**

 **Cabe aclarar que hace algunos años, también estuvo en este sitio, pero por cuestiones de seguridad, decidí eliminarlo. Próximamente en Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ °** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"El Sacrificio De Utakata"**

Naruto comenzó a perder mucha sangre, demasiada a un ritmo totalmente inhumano, y todo debido al amarre al que ese tal Kimimaru lo tenía sometido. Ese peli blanco era alguien sumamente sádico y malévolo, porque solo una persona con ese carácter tan inquietante, podría sonreír ante el dolor ajeno y no mostrar ninguna pizca de humildad al someter a sus víctimas a tal dolor.

—Sin duda el amo Orochimaru-sama estará contento con el trabajo —, murmuró de una manera totalmente perturbadora ante los azules ojos del pobre doncel.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke y Utakata corrían lo más rápido que podían para llegar al lago ya que temían que algo malo le pasara a Naruto.

— ¡Ya puedo ver el lago! —, informó el castaño al preocupado samurái

— ¡Hay que apresurarnos! —, exclamó con agitación por la carrera contra el tiempo —. "Resiste Naruto" —, Sasuke se encontraba muy preocupado y sabía que si le pasaba algo malo al blondo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

 **~.o0o.~**

Después de tanto correr Sasuke y Utakata llegaron al lago a tiempo. Lo que ambos vieron no les gustó nada, por el contrario, tenían unas inmensas ganas de matar a ese peli blanco por osar lastimar a Naruto.

Kimimaru había quitado su amarre cuando Naruto cayo inconsciente y lo tomo en brazos para llevárselo, claro que no conto con que llegarán a la escena, Sasuke y Utakata, quienes al ver el estado del doncel se enojaron por completo.

—Sasuke desenfundo su espada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el doncel —. Será mejor que sueltes a Naruto, sí es que no quieres morir —, advirtió totalmente furioso.

—El tal Kimimaru sonrió con burla ante la amenaza de aquel hombre —. Morir, ¿eh?, Tú debes ser el samurái que Orochimaru-sama trajo del pasado…no eres la gran cosa…y sobre el doncel, no tengo planeado soltarlo, ya que mi amo lo quiere para él —, dijo Kimimaru como si nada, mientras sonreía de lado.

—¡MALDITO, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE UN ÁNGEL COMO NARUTO SEA VIOLADO POR UN TIPO Y MENOS SI ES OROCHIMARU! —, grito Utakata totalmente fuera de sí. De ninguna manera permitiría tal atrocidad.

—Lo que mi amo haga con él no me importa, así que si me disculpan tengo una entrega que hacer —, dijo Kimimaru mientras veía a Naru con completa seriedad.

— ¡Eso si lo permito! —, exclamó Utakata en tono amenazador.

Utakata saco un tipo de pipa, pero en lugar de hacer el típico humo, en su lugar muchas burbujas se esparcieron a su alrededor, para después dirigirse hacia Kimimaru.

— ¿Burbujas? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —, preguntó con burla.

—En realidad es una buena distracción —, comentó Sasuke mientras aparecía detrás de Kimimaru.

— ¡Maldición! —, fue lo único que pudo decir Kimimaru.

Sasuke logro cortarle el brazo al peli blanco, haciendo que suelte a Naruto quien iba a azotar contra el suelo, pero una burbuja gigante lo envolvió y lo llevo con el castaño. El samurái fue hacía ellos para asegurarse de que Naruto estuviera bien.

—Utakata se puso a revisar las heridas de Naruto —. Está bien, pero sus heridas son algo profundas y ha perdido sangre —, explicó muy preocupado.

—"Es mi culpa" —, pensó angustioso —. ¿Estará bien no? —, preguntó, mientras veía al inconsciente doncel con preocupación.

—Sí, pero lo que me preocupa es que perdió una cantidad muy significativa de sangre y sigue perdiendo más —, contestó muy preocupado.

—Será mejor que me entreguen al doncel y su muerte no será muy dolorosa —, amenazó mientras sonreía de lado.

—¡MALDITO, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! —, grito Sasuke totalmente furioso.

Sasuke se lanzó contra Kimimaru y este utilizo sus huesos para hacer una espada y estar a la par con el azabache. Una pelea comenzó y Sasuke iba ganando mientras Utakata trataba de detener la hemorragia de las heridas de Naruto.

Sasuke y Kimimaru peleaban con todo, ninguno se dejaba vencer por el otro, pero nada se comparaba con el duro entrenamiento de Sasuke.

 **~.o0o.~**

—Naruto comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado —. ¿D…Dónde estoy? —, preguntó en susurro, ya que temía lo peor.

—Naruto, ¿te duele mucho? —, cuestionó Utakata con preocupación.

—Sí, ese tipo me ataco y me dio mucho miedo, él dijo que Orochimaru me quiere —, murmuró el doncel con inquietud, mientras temblaba muy asustado.

—Tranquilo, ahora necesito que me pongas mucha atención, quiero que agarres tu gema con ambas manos, cierres los ojos y luego pienses en algo que te haga muy feliz entendiste —, explicó con seriedad.

—S…Sí —, fue lo único que Naru pudo decir.

Naruto hizo lo que Utakata le dijo y su gema comenzó a brillar junto con su cuerpo y sus heridas sanaron por completo, pero se desmayó por usar la energía de la gema.

—El castaño suspiro con alivio —. Menos mal ahora solo descansa —, susurró Utakata, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Naru.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke seguía peleando, pero Kimimaru lo agarro desprevenido cuando volteo a ver hacía Naruto, sin embargo el ataque nunca llego a tocar siquiera al samurái, debido a que Utakata se interpuso, colocándose justamente frente al azabache, haciendo que le atravesaran el estómago.

—Escúchame bien amargado…toma a Naruto y vete de aquí…no permitas que le pase nada…ya que yo no lo podré ayudar otra vez…y hazlo rápido…porque este tipo no vino solo…yo los distraeré…—, susurró con agitación Utakata —. ¡DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ Y APRESÚRATE! —, grito al ver que Sasuke no se movía y solo se le quedaba viendo.

—No te preocupes, yo lo protegeré y gracias Utakata —, dijo Sasuke mientras iba por Naru.

—No eres tan malo…Sasuke —, dijo Utakata, mientras detenía a Kimimaru —. Creo que es hora…de que me reúna con…Yagura —, susurró al aire mientras veía hacia el cielo.

Sasuke tomo en brazos a Naruto y comenzó a correr para alejarse del lugar.

 **~.o0o.~**

Cuatro misteriosas sombras llegaron donde estaban Kimimaru y Utakata. Entre todos atacaron a al pobre de Utakata hasta dejarlo apenas con vida.

—Utakata se encontraba en el suelo respirando con dificultad. —Y…Yagura…ya pronto estaré contigo…je…lo bueno es que ese amargado se llevó al angelical Naruto…eso es algo bueno…ahora espero y esos dos revelen sus sentimientos, ya que se nota que son más que simples amigos…no me arrepiento de haberlos ayudado —, murmuró sus últimas palabras mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Ya se murió y lo peor es que ese samurái se llevó las gemas Kyuubi y Rokubi y también se llevó al doncel —, masculló Kimimaru muy molesto.

—Jefe no se preocupe que pronto lo atraparemos y recuperaremos al doncel y las gemas —, dijo tratando de animar a su jefe.

—Tienes razón —, contestó mientras sonreía de lado.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke ya se había alejado lo suficiente de hecho ya casi llegaba a la aldea donde se encontraba el siguiente guardián. Así que se detuvo y puso a Naruto con mucho cuidado en el suelo, luego encendió una fogata.

Cuando sintió el calor del fuego, Naruto comenzó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke.

—S…Sasuke, ¿dónde estamos? —, preguntó Naru al no reconocer el lugar.

—En un bosque, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la siguiente aldea y tú, ¿cómo te sientes? —, preguntó el azabache en tono preocupado.

—Bien, ya no me duele nada —, contestó Naru mientras veía a todos lados —. Sasuke, ¿dónde está Utakata-san? —, preguntó al no ver a Utakata por ningún lado.

—É…Él se sacrificó para que estés a salvo —, respondió Sasuke tratando de no sonar triste.

—N…No —, ante esa respuesta, Naru comenzó a llorar —. ¿Por qué? —, preguntó con tristeza, mientras abrazaba a Sasuke.

—Tranquilo Naruto, tranquilo —, hablo Sasuke para tratar de calmar a Naru mientras correspondía el abrazo —. "Te lo juro Utakata, yo cumpliré mi promesa y siempre protegeré a Naruto".

 **Continuará**


	7. Nuevos Sentimientos Encontrados

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad con el nombre "El Samurái y La Gema de la Luz", bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark".**

 **Cabe aclarar que hace algunos años, también estuvo en este sitio, pero por cuestiones de seguridad, decidí eliminarlo. Próximamente en Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basado principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ °** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Nuevos Sentimientos Encontrados"**

Después de descansar un rato más, Sasuke y Naruto continuaron su camino, pero durante el trayecto se formó un silencio incomodo debido a lo que había sucedido antes, claro que Sasuke se encargó de romper dicho silencio.

—Naruto —, llamo el azabache en susurro.

—Sí, ¿qué necesitas? —, preguntó el blondo sin ganas de hablar.

—Yo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije antes, es que Utakata me hizo enojar mucho con sus palabras —, se disculpó el azabache totalmente arrepentido.

—Pero eso no era motivo para decir lo que me dijiste y más si yo no me estaba metiendo contigo —, reclamo el blondo —. Y sabes, en verdad me dolió, porque sé que es verdad —, susurró Naruto mientras comenzaba a sollozar —. Yo sé que soy un estorbo…por mi culpa mis padres y abuelos están muertos…por mi culpa mi hermano mayor está en coma…y por mi culpa Utakata-san está muerto —, murmuró el blondo mientras lloraba al recordar todas las desgracias que le habían ocurrido a varios de sus seres queridos —. Así que no te disculpes por algo que es verdad —, suplicó mientras trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que no paraban de salir —. Además he estado pensando algo desde anoche —, dijo en susurro mientras ocultaba sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —, preguntó el azabache con mucho arrepentimiento y culpa por el estado del doncel.

—Tal vez deba darte la gema Kyuubi y regresar a casa antes de que te pase algo malo —, le dijo Naruto mientras apretaba los puños —. Porque si te llegara a pasar algo por mi culpa, yo jamás me lo perdonaría —, reveló el blondo mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Sasuke al oír esas palabras no pudo más con la culpa y abrazo protectoramente a Naruto —. No llores, no es tu culpa que Orochimaru sea un adicto al poder, además a mí no me pasara nada, ya que yo soy muy fuerte —, dijo el azabache tratando de animar al blondo —. Además, ¿no que no me ibas a dar la gema Kyuubi?, ¿acaso te vas a rendir así de fácil? —, preguntó el azabache tratando de hacer entrar en razón al blondo mientras hacía más fuerte el abrazo.

—Sí, sé que había dicho eso —, contestó con tristeza el blondo —. Pero ¿de qué me sirve ahora? —, preguntó con mucho pesar esa conversación solo hacía que se sienta mucho peor —. Además tú crees que yo soy un estorbo, así que mejor llegamos a la siguiente aldea y allí te doy la gema, así me voy de tu vida lo más pronto posible. Solo así serás libre de mí —, murmuró con mucho dolor y tristeza con cada palabra —. Después de todo, tendrás lo que querías —, dijo mientras subía la mirada hacia Sasuke, una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza.

—Sasuke al ver la cara de Naruto se le oprimió el corazón y tuvo una sensación que no había tenido desde Ino, pero la ignoro y abrazo aún más fuerte a Naruto —. "Es mi culpa que este así, pero no puedo permitir que se vaya, no ahora que sé que Orochimaru lo quiere para él y eso no lo puedo permitir, aunque tenga que fingir algo que no quiero o tal vez ¿sí?, bueno esto será por su bien" —, pensó el azabache con decisión y algo de duda por los nuevos sentimientos que comenzaban a crecer —. Naruto…yo…yo te necesito conmigo…porque yo sin ti no puedo continuar, así que por favor quédate conmigo, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo —, suplicó el azabache.

—Sasuke —, susurró el blondo ligeramente sonrojado por las palabras de Sasuke —. Yo…solo porque me lo pides de esa manera, pero por favor no sigas disculpándote más —, suplicó el blondo.

—Está bien —, fue la corta respuesta —. "En verdad hice que se sienta muy deprimido, de verdad soy un completo idiota" —, pensó el azabache con mucho arrepentimiento.

Después de esa emotiva conversación los dos continuaron caminado hasta que se hizo de noche, decidieron parar para pasar la noche, así que prepararon todo para poder dormir a la intemperie, pero antes de dormir Naruto le pregunto algo a Sasuke.

—Etto…Sasuke, ¿a qué aldea nos dirigimos? —, preguntó el blondo algo intrigado y apenado.

—Sí que eres Dobe —, murmuró el azabache mientras sonreía ligeramente por la pregunta del blondo —. Pues nos dirigimos a Suna allí es donde debe estar la siguiente gema —, respondió de lo más normal.

— ¿Suna? —, preguntó el blondo mientras comenzaba a ponerse pálido y temblar por los nervios.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —, quiso saber el azabache totalmente intrigado por el repentino cambio de comportamiento del blondo.

—Es que allí está mi otro hermano mayor —, respondió nerviosamente el blondo.

—Y tienes miedo de decirle todo lo ocurrido ¿cierto? —, preguntó el azabache, eso era lo más obvio.

—Estas en lo cierto, pero no es solo eso, también sé que va a golpearme por haber huido de casa —, contestó con miedo al recordar a su rubio hermano.

—Así que era eso —, susurró —. Pues si quieres yo puedo explicarle todo —, sugirió el azabache de lo más normal.

— ¿De verdad? —, preguntó el blondo con mucha sorpresa —. ¡Eso sería de mucha ayuda-ttebayo! —, exclamó emocionado mientras abrazaba a Sasuke —. Muchas gracias Sasuke —, hablo el blondo con mucha alegría.

—De nada —, contestó nerviosamente mientras correspondía el abrazo —. "¿Por qué mi corazón late así de rápido?" —, se preguntaba mentalmente el azabache —. "A no ser que…no, no puedo enamorarme, no otra vez" —, pensó el azabache negando ese tipo de sentimientos, ya que tenía miedo de que a Naruto le ocurriera lo mismo que a Ino —. Bueno será mejor dormir porque mañana no descansaremos hasta llegar a Suna —, sugirió el azabache mientras se alejaba de Naruto.

—Sí —, susurró el blondo totalmente sonrojado —. "Creo que ya entiendo porque decidí continuar a lado de Sasuke, fue porque él me gusta, no…yo lo amo, lo amo desde la primera vez que lo vi, entonces no puedo dejarlo ir, ese fue el último deseo de mi mamá y lo cumpliré por mí y por ella" —, pensó con determinación —. Buenas noches Sasuke —, susurró el blondo ligeramente sonrojado.

—Buenas noches Naruto —, contestó el azabache sin mirar al blondo.

Después de haber aclarado muchas cosas y darse cuenta de sus sentimientos Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a dormir.

 **~.o0o.~**

En las afueras de Suna, Deidara y su acompañante varón iban de camino a Konoha, ya que el doncel había recibido una carta de su tío, donde explicaba todo lo ocurrido y decidió aprovechar el mes de vacaciones que tenía en la escuela para ver a lo que quedaba de su familia.

—Mira que mi hermanito es un tonto, ¿cómo pudo dejar a nuestro hermano mayor solo mientras está en coma y a nuestro tío muerto de los nervios? —, preguntó el doncel totalmente furioso —. En cuanto lo encuentre se va a arrepentir —, hablo enojado, mientras chocaba su puño contra su mano —. Y tú —, señalo a su acompañante —. Será mejor que tu hermano no le haga nada pervertido a mi hermanito o tú y tu hermano se las verán conmigo —, advirtió con mucha furia al recordar lo pervertido que era su novio y esperaba que su hermano no fuera igual a él —. ¿Escuchaste bien Itachi? —, preguntó el doncel en tono amenazador.

—No te preocupes que a tu hermanito no le va a pasar nada —, le respondió de lo más normal —. Pero a ti, creo que no podré contenerme más —, susurró el azabache mientras abrazaba a Deidara por la cintura y lo miraba lujuriosamente.

—Itachi pervertido será mejor que continuemos porque quiero llegar rápido a Konoha —, dijo Deidara mientras se zafaba del agarre de su novio, ya que sabía a donde quería llegar y no tenían tiempo para ese tipo de cosas aunque muy en el fondo también lo quería.

—Lo que digas mi vida —, contestó el azabache melosamente.

Deidara e Itachi continuaron su camino ya que tenían que llegar lo más rápido posible a Konoha.

 **~.o0o.~**

Naruto dormía pacíficamente mientras Sasuke velaba su sueño de una manera en la que su negra mirada no perdía detalle alguno del dormilón y tranquilo doncel.

—No sé lo que me hiciste Dobe, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ti —, admitió al fin mientras veía a Naruto dormir.

 **Continuará**


	8. Sorpresas Y Declaraciones De Guerra Y

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad con el nombre "El Samurái y La Gema de la Luz", bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark".**

 **Cabe aclarar que hace algunos años, también estuvo en este sitio, pero por cuestiones de seguridad, decidí eliminarlo. Próximamente en Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basado principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ °** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Sorpresas Y Declaraciones De Guerra Y Muerte"**

Después de un merecido descanso Sasuke y Naruto continuaron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a Suna, claro primero fueron a la escuela de arte donde estudiaba Deidara, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que la escuela estaba cerrada, así que Naruto se acercó a un guardia que estaba cuidando el lugar.

—Disculpe, ¿usted sabe por qué está cerrada la escuela? —, le pregunto el blondo al guardia.

—Es que el director tuvo una emergencia y les dio un mes de vacaciones a los estudiantes y maestros —, contestó amablemente el guardia.

—Muchas gracias —, respondió Naru mientras daba una reverencia, luego se acercó a Sasuke totalmente desanimado.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿qué te dijo? —, preguntó el azabache al ver la expresión del blondo.

—Dijo que estaban de vacaciones —, contestó de manera desanimada —. Lo que significa que debe estar en Konoha —, murmuró con tristeza y preocupación.

—Tranquilo ya verás que pronto solucionaremos esto —, le dijo el azabache para tratar de calmarlo.

—No te preocupes mejor comenzamos a buscar al guardián y su gema —, sugirió Naru sonriendo débilmente para no preocupar más a Sasuke.

—De acuerdo —, respondió el azabache no muy convencido.

Y así Sasuke y Naruto continuaron buscando al siguiente guardián, pero no lo encontraron y como Sasuke vio que Naruto ya estaba agotado decidió que lo mejor era descansar y buscar algo de comer, pero no pudieron hacer ninguna de esas cosas porque escucharon a alguien gritar el nombre del doncel.

 **~.o0o.~**

En el hospital de Konoha, cierto peli rojo estaba comenzando a despertar del coma y lo primero que vio fue a su tío Nagato, pero por más que busco no vio a su pequeño hermano Naruto.

—Tío Nagato, ¿Dónde está Naruto? —, preguntó el peli rojo al no ver a Naru por ningún lado.

—Nagato negó con la cabeza —. Me dejo una carta donde puso que tuvo que acompañar a ese samurái para recuperar las demás gemas, también escribió que lo perdones, pero que en verdad tenía que ir —, explicó Nagato con preocupación al ver la cara que ponía Kurama —. Lo siento sobrino, pero desde eso, ya pasaron seis días y no lo pude encontrar —, se disculpó con mucha pena y arrepentimiento por no haber encontrado a Naru —. También recibí una carta de Deidara diciendo que estaba viniendo para acá, ya que le tuve que enviar una carta, donde le explique todo lo que había pasado —, informó Nagato —. Lo siento mucho Kurama —, susurró con arrepentimiento y preocupación, preparándose mentalmente para el arranque de ira que iba tener Kurama en, 3…2…1…

—¡MALDICIÓN! —, grito Kurama fuertemente —. Ese mocoso…en cuanto lo encuentre le daré un par de buenas nalgadas y a ese samurái lo voy a matar —, dijo mientras un aura maligna lo rodeaba cosa que hizo alejar a su tío.

—Nagato solo suspiro resignado —. Está bien puedes hacer eso, pero será después, porque ahora tienes que descansar —, dijo Nagato tratando de calmar a Kurama, cosa que no funciono.

—No, yo iré ahora mismo por Naruto, así que no trates de detenerme —, dijo Kurama mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

—Kurama no puedes, apenas acabas de despertar del coma y tus heridas todavía no han sanado por completo —. Estaba tratando de razonar con él, mientras trataba de evitar que Kurama se levante —. Por favor Kurama quédate quieto nada ganas con alterarte de esa manera —, pidió Nagato mientras trataba de calmar a Kurama, cosa que no funcionaba.

—No, ¿qué tal si ese samurái se aprovecha de Naruto? —, diciendo esto Kurama comenzó a imaginar cosas que solo lo enfurecían aún más.

 **~~~~~Imaginación de Kurama ~~~~~**

 _—Ahhh~ —, gimió con dolor Naru por las bruscas y forzosas caricias que le daba el samurái —. No por favor señor samurái…no quiero hacerlo —, suplicó Naru con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, los ojos entrecerrados con lágrimas saliendo de estos, mientras trataba de detener al samurái para que no lo siga manoseando._

 _—No me importa tu opinión, así que quédate quieto o lo hare por la fuerza —, advirtió el samurái mientras tomaba las manos de Naru y las ponía arriba de su cabeza y luego las amarraba mientras lo manoseaba y lo veía con lujuria._

 _—*Sniff*… no debí escapar de casa...*sniff* y ahora por mi imprudencia me van a violar… *sniff* debí esperar a Kurama-nii… *sniff*—, decía Naru mientras lloraba y trataba de soltarse del amarre. —¡AUXILIO KURAMA-NII! —, grito Naru antes de que su boca fuera atrapada en un beso brusco y forzado._

 **~~~~~Fin de la imaginación de Kurama ~~~~~**

—Eso no lo permitiré —, susurró Kurama mientras era rodeado por un aura maligna —. No permitiré que Naruto sea violado o conquistado por un hombre, así tenga que encerrarlo para siempre, no lo permitiré —, Kurama murmuro todo eso con una voz de ultratumba.

Kurama siguió luchando por levantarse y Nagato siguió tratando de detenerlo hasta que escucharon el grito de una persona muy conocida y querida por Kurama.

Luego Kurama sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, si sus sospechas eran ciertas y la persona que llego para detener a Kurama era nada más y nada menos que su otro hermano menor, Deidara.

—¡NAMIKAZE KURAMA QUEDATE QUIETO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! —, grito Deidara totalmente furioso, haciendo que el peli rojo se quedara quieto inmediatamente —. Mira que tome el primer autobús para llegar pronto y te encuentro así, de verdad Kurama pareces un niño —, regaño Dei ya más calmado.

—Sí —, respondió Kurama en susurro, como si fuera un niño regañado por su madre.

—Muy bien —, Dei comenzó a abrazar a Kurama —. Ya estoy al tanto de lo sucedido y sé que hiciste todo lo posible, así que no te culpes hermano —, hablo con sumo cariño para tratar de calmar a su hermano mayor y darle todo su apoyo —. Y sobre Naru-chan, en cuanto te recuperes iremos los tres juntos a buscar a nuestros hermanos menores —, dijo mientras sonreía.

— ¿Los tres?, ¿nuestros hermanos? —, preguntó Kurama totalmente intrigado.

—En realidad tú y yo iremos por Naruto y la otra persona ira por su hermano —, explicó Dei y luego vio hacia la puerta —. Puedes pasar Itachi —, llamo la atención de quien estaba fuera.

Kurama se sorprendió al ver al varón llamado Itachi, claro que se molestó cuando ese tipejo tuvo la osadía de abrazar a su hermanito y luego darle un beso en los labios, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y ese tipo había sentenciado el día de su muerte.

—Deidara, ¿hay algo que no me has dicho? —, preguntó totalmente furioso por ver tal escena.

—Con la cara ligeramente sonrojada y tragando duro por ver la cara de Kurama, Dei contesto —. Etto…pues que Itachi es mi…

—Interrumpiendo a Dei mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura Itachi dijo —. Soy su novio y si me lo permites su futuro esposo —, respondió mientras sonreía de lado al ver la cara que ponía Dei.

—Itachi te dije que me dejes a mí explicarle, ahora Kurama-nii te va a matar —, murmuró preocupado por la sentencia de muerte que había declarado su estúpido novio.

—Pero Dei-chan, ya no podía esperar más, además, no creo que tu hermano me mate —, dijo el azabache en tono meloso —. O tal vez sí —, susurró Itachi mientras reía nerviosamente al ver la cara de su cuñado.

—Claro que te mato maldito —, amenazó Kurama mientras se levantaba para encarar a Itachi —. Y nada de que se casan maldito —, dijo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara al azabache —. O mejor aún, te castro —, susurró sonriendo siniestramente mientras se acercaba a Itachi.

Ante esas palabras Itachi trago duro mientras protegía su parte íntima en un intento por protegerla de los instintos asesinos de Kurama.

 **~.o0o.~**

—¡NARUTO! —, grito un varón pelinegro con una sonrisa falsa mientras se acercaba dónde estaban Sasuke y Naruto.

—Naru viro a ver hacía el varón —. Sai-kun —, susurró Naruto mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa enorme.

—Sasuke solo veía a la escena totalmente molesto —. Naruto, ¿quién es él? —, preguntó con tono molesto y muriéndose de celos.

—Él es Sai-kun…y era mi…—, paro de hablar al ver la mueca llena de enojo en su acompañante.

— ¿Y? —, preguntó algo molesto al saber lo que venía.

—Sai se acercó a Naru y lo abrazo —. Soy Shimura Sai y fui el novio de Naruto-chan —, contestó Sai de lo más normal.

—Así que es tu ex-novio, ¿no dobe? —, dijo Sasuke en tono furioso.

—Sí, fue mi novio, pero ya no lo es, ya que ahora él ya tiene a alguien especial —, respondió Naru para tratar de calmar a Sasuke.

—sí y es uno de los donceles más hermosos, claro que tú eres uno de esos donceles Naruto-chan —, le siguió Sai con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo sea?, mejor me voy, no quiero hacer mal tercio aquí —, hablo Sasuke sin poder ocultar sus celos.

—Teme, tú no haces mal tercio y…—, Naru dejo de hablar cuando su gema comenzó a brillar y sintió una mirada penetrante, así que viro a ver hacía esa mirada y cuando lo hizo se encontró con un doncel peli rojo que al parecer era la persona que estaban buscando, al menos eso deducía al ver que tenía un collar, con una gema de adorno que estaba brillando mucho —. Tú eres un guardián, ¿no es así? —, preguntó el blondo sorprendido.

—Sí —, respondió el peli rojo de manera cortante —. Y para que sepas soy Sabaku No Gaara, guardián de la gema Ichibi y futuro esposo de Shimura Sai, así que aléjate de él —, demando Gaara en tono amenazador, mientras abrazaba a Sai posesivamente y miraba con odio a Naruto.

—Vaya Dobe, parece que tienes un rival —, murmuró Sasuke con burla al ver la cara de Naru.

—Teme —, regaño Naru mientras hacía un mohín.

 **Continuará**


	9. Celos Y Sentimientos Revelados

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta historia también estuvo en este sitio con el nombre de "El Samurái Y La Gema De La Luz", pero por cuestiones de seguridad, tuve que eliminarlo. Próximamente estará en Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark ;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Celos Y Sentimientos Revelados"**

Sasuke estaba muy celoso por tal situación, pero todo eso cambio cuando llego Gaara a declararle la guerra a Naruto y claro que Naru no estaba interesado en Sai, pero sabía que Sai le dijo a Gaara sobre la relación que tuvieron y se notaba que Gaara estaba muy celoso, tanto que lo miraba con odio para nada disimulado y lo único que pudo decir Sasuke empeoro aún más la situación.

—Vaya Dobe parece que tienes un rival —, dijo Sasuke con burla al ver la cara de Naruto.

—Teme —, dijo el blondo mientras hacia un mohín —. No digas eso o empeoraras la situación —, regaño Naru al azabache al ver la cara de Gaara.

—Yo solo digo la verdad —, dijo el azabache de lo más normal —. Yo vi que se abrazaron, además fueron pareja, así que no me extrañaría que ustedes dos quieran volver a estar juntos —, dijo molesto al imaginarse aquello —. Aunque a mí no me importaría —, dijo con odio en sus palabras.

—Gaara solo se alejó de Sai y miro con odio a Naru —. Así que eso planean ¿no?, ¿entonces era verdad que me ibas a dejar Sai? —, preguntó Gaara mientras veía a Sai muy molesto.

—Gaara yo no te iba a dejar y mucho menos iba a regresar con Naruto, de hecho hace tiempo que no lo veo, ni tampoco nos hemos hablado…yo solo me acerque a saludarlo, eso es todo, pero si no puedes confiar en mí y le crees a un extraño, creo que mejor terminamos —, dijo Sai en tono de tristeza mientras veía a Gaara con decepción.

—Gaara abrió completamente los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Sai —. Tú no puedes dejarme, ¿después de tanto vas a dejarme? —, preguntó con mucho dolor el peli rojo.

—Sí, aunque yo te sigo amando, pero no creo poder soportar más esos celos enfermizos que tú tienes y mucho menos que no confíes en mí y a menos que trates de cambiar ese lado tuyo, será mejor que te olvides de mí —, sentenció con todo el dolor de su corazón y luego se acercó al blondo —. Naruto-chan, en verdad lo siento por todo y fue un gusto verte de nuevo, bueno será mejor que me vaya —, se despidió de Naruto y vio a Sasuke con odio.

—Gaara solo veía a Sai con tristeza y cuando se perdió de vista se acercó a Naru mientras lo veía con odio —. Maldito, ¿ya estarás contento?, obtuviste lo que querías y Sai me dejo y todo por tú culpa, ojala y te mueras maldito estorbo, solo para eso sirves —, grito el peli rojo destilando odio y rencor hacía Naru, luego se fue dejando a Naru muy herido y con las palabras en la boca.

—Naru solo veía a Gaara con mucha tristeza —. Yo…Yo no quería que esto pasara, pero aun así paso —, murmuró el blondo con algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

—Tranquilo Dobe, es normal que ese doncel este celoso, aunque ahora eso no me importa, lo que importa es que nos de la gema —, dijo el azabache de lo más normal.

—Naru viro a ver a Sasuke muy molesto —Tal vez para ti no sea nada importante, pero para mi si lo es, además la culpa la tienes tú, con todas esas cosas que dijiste, Gaara se enojó —, grito el blondo mientras lloraba.

—No fue mi culpa que tu quisieras regresar con tú ex-novio —, reclamó el azabache molesto sin darse cuenta cuanto lastimaba a Naru.

—¡CALLATE! —, grito el blondo mientras le daba al azabache una fuerte bofetada —Eres un tonto…yo no quería regresar con Sai, de hecho yo nunca lo ame. No puedo negar que lo quise, pero cuando me di cuenta de que lo quería, no como pareja, si no como hermano, yo mismo termine con él y ahora que en verdad amo a una persona me doy cuenta de que esa persona es un completo idiota y me arrepiento de amarte, porque me doy cuenta de que eres una persona que no le importa lastimar a los demás, ahora si me disculpas, iré a buscar a Gaara y tratare de enmendar el error que cometiste —, dijo Naru mientras se alejaba del lugar.

—Sasuke abrió los ojos completamente ante la declaración de Naru-espera yo…—, pero ya era demasiado tarde y Naru ya se había ido, mientras él se maldecía internamente por haber lastimado al doncel otra vez —. ¡Tsk!, en verdad soy un idiota —, dijo el azabache muy arrepentido.

 **~.o0o.~**

Mientras tanto Naruto corría para alcanzar a Gaara y en cuanto lo hizo este se detuvo para encarar al blondo.

Por otro lado Sasuke decidió que tenía que remediar su error y fue a buscar a Sai para disculparse y tratar de hacer que recapacite sobre su decisión, cuando Sasuke vio a Sai le grito para que se detuviera lo cual hizo.

—Sasuke llego donde Sai —. Lo siento mucho —, esa fue su corta disculpa.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿por lo que dijiste o por terminar de arruinar mi relación? —, preguntó Sai con odio nada disimulado.

—Por todo —, respondió Sasuke totalmente arrepentido —No debí decir esas cosas y ahora Naruto está muy molesto conmigo y tú y ese doncel terminaron por mi culpa y en verdad lo siento —, explicó con mucho arrepentimiento —. Pero por favor recapacita, ¿en verdad quieres terminar tu relación con ese doncel? —, preguntó preocupado el azabache.

—or supuesto que no, pero Gaara no confía en mi…yo le conté sobre mi relación con Naruto-chan y el cree que yo lo amo, siempre lo ha hecho y por eso siempre está celándome y eso llega a fastidiar ¿sabes? —, dijo con tristeza al saber que Gaara no confiaba en él.

— ¿Y no amas a Naruto? —, preguntó Sasuke aunque de cierta manera ya conocía la respuesta.

—No —, fue su corta respuesta —. No puedo negar que lo quise, pero cuando él me termino y me explico la razón, yo me di cuenta de que solo lo quería como un hermano, después de eso me mude aquí en Suna y fue aquí donde conocí al amor de mi vida, pero él no me ama y lo sé con solo ver su desconfianza hacia mí —, dijo Sai con mucho pesar y tristeza.

—Pues yo no estaría tan seguro, porque después de que te fuiste le dijo a Naruto muchas cosas y luego se fue llorando…él está sufriendo mucho al saber que ha perdido a la persona amada —, dijo Sasuke con mucha tristeza —. Yo creo que los dos deberían hablar con calma y tal vez así puedan solucionar sus problemas —, sugirió Sasuke dándole ánimos Sai.

— ¿tú crees? —, preguntó un poco más animado.

—Sí, anda vamos —, dijo Sasuke.

—Está bien —, fue la corta respuesta de Sai.

—Bien, entonces será mejor que encontrarlo, ya que Naruto fue a hablar con él —, informó Sasuke.

—Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos —, dijo Sai.

 **~.o0o.~**

Mientras Sasuke y sai comenzaban a buscar al par de donceles estos estaban cerca de un parque, Gaara al escuchar la voz de Naru volteo para encararlo, pero por alguna razón cuando lo hizo se sintió muy mal al ver la cara de Naruto, pero aun así decidió decirle muchas cosas que tenía guardadas.

— ¿A qué has venido?, ¿a restregarme en la cara que Sai regreso contigo?, ¿Qué él nunca me quiso como a ti?, ¿a eso has venido?, porque sí es así, será mejor que te largues con él y me dejen en paz —, dijo Gaara totalmente fuera de sí mientras lloraba con amargura.

—No —, fue la corta respuesta de Naru.

—No, ¿qué? —, preguntó totalmente furioso el peli rojo.

—Que no he venido a ninguna de esas cosas que dijiste —, respondió Naru —. Y tienes razón, Sai no me quiere como te quiere a ti —, dijo el blondo totalmente serio.

—Ante esto Gaara bajo la mirada —. "Así que era verdad" —, pensó con amargura.

—Naru vio la reacción de Gaara y supo que el peli rojo en verdad amaba a Sai, así que continúo hablando —. Él note quiere como a mí, porque a ti te ama como pareja y a mí me quiere como un hermano, así como yo también lo quiero, solo como un hermano —, dijo Naru con una sonrisa sincera.

—Gaara subió la mirada y cuando lo hizo se sintió como un idiota porque con solo ver a Naru supo que no mentía, pero quería que se lo volviera a decir —. ¿En verdad? —, preguntó apenado el peli rojo.

—Todo lo que dije es cierto —, dijo Naru con una sonrisa.

Ante esto Gaara abrazo a Naru y este le correspondió el abrazo, luego Gaara se disculpó una y otra vez por todo y Naru siempre aceptaba las disculpas.

Los dos donceles se hicieron amigos y ya hablaban como si se conocieran de años, cuando los dos varones los encontraron se sorprendieron al ver lo bien que se llevaban esos dos, pero Sai tuvo que interrumpir, ya que quería disculparse con Gaara.

Gaara por su parte, en cuanto vio a Sai, se acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba.

—Sai en verdad lo siento…todo fue mi culpa…yo pensé que te perdería…yo lo siento —, se disculpaba el peli rojo mientras lloraba.

—No Gaara, yo lo siento por haberte dejado, así perdón —, se disculpó Sai.

—Sai te prometo que confiare en ti, pero por favor no me abandones, por favor no quiero estar solo…no más —, suplicó Gaara mientras se aferraba a Sai.

—No te preocupes mi amor yo no te abandonare nunca —, le aseguró Sai para después besar la frente de Gaara.

— ¿Lo prometes? —preguntó feliz Gaara.

—Lo prometo —, respondió Sai con una sonrisa sincera.

Naruto y Sasuke veían la escena de manera tranquila, pero Sasuke quería arreglar las cosas con el doncel rubio, pero el blondo no le quería hacer caso así que Sasuke lo encaro.

—Naruto yo lo siento —, dijo Sasuke totalmente arrepentido.

—Sasuke, ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿por qué de esta forma? —, preguntó muy triste Naru.

—Porque yo…yo no quiero perderte por culpa de mis estúpidos celos —, dijo Sasuke admitiendo por fin que estaba celoso.

— ¿Celos? —, preguntó el blondo intrigado —. Pero alguien no puede tener celos, a menos de que ames a esa persona, entonces tú…tú me quieres —, susurró Naru muy sorprendido.

—No, no te quiero —, dijo Sasuke muy serio.

—"Lo sabía no sé porque me hago ilusiones tontas" —, pensó con amargura Naru.

—Al ver la cara de Naru Sasuke decidió terminar de hablar —. Yo no te quiero porque yo te amo y espero y puedas perdonar mi estupidez y me des la oportunidad de estar contigo —, suplicó Sasuke con temor a que Naru no lo perdonara y peor que no lo aceptara.

—Yo te perdono Sasuke y también quiero estar contigo —, dijo Naru muy feliz mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Sasuke quien lo recibió gustoso.

—Gracias Naruto te prometo que siempre te protegeré y te amare —, dijo Sasuke mientras hacía más fuerte su abrazo.

—Yo sé que lo harás Teme —, dijo Naru con una sonrisa.

—Naruto —, dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba a los labios de Naru.

—Sasuke —, dijo el blondo mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir el tibio y hermoso contacto de los labios de Sasuke.

Gaara y Sai veían la escena muy divertidos, pero decidieron darles algo de espacio a esos dos que por fin habían aceptado sus sentimientos y también habían sellado ese hermoso sentimiento con aquel beso que no fue largo ni demandante pero, fue dulce y lleno de amor.

 **~.o0o.~**

 **-En Konoha-**

Itachi se salvó la amenaza llamada Kurama, gracias a que llego el otro tío de su novio Deidara a detener a su muy "amable" cuñado.

—Tío Kakashi —, susurró Kurama muy sorprendido de ver al hermano menor de su difunto padre.

 **Continuará**


	10. Encuentros Indeseados Y Posible Locali

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta historia también estuvo en este sitio con el nombre de "El Samurái Y La Gema De La Luz", pero por cuestiones de seguridad, tuve que eliminarlo. Próximamente estará en Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark ;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Encuentros Indeseados Y Posible Localización"**

Sorprendentemente el milagro se le hizo a Itachi porque justo antes de que Kurama lograra su cometido, llego un extraño peli plateado al lugar, haciendo que el ambiente se haga aún más pesado en todo el lugar, claro que lo que sorprendió a Itachi fue cuando Kurama hablo.

—Tío Kakashi —, susurró muy sorprendido el joven peli rojo.

—Hola, Kura-kun, Dei-chan —, saludo como si nada el del parche.

— ¿A qué has venido Namikaze? —, preguntó con recelo Nagato mientras veía a Kakashi con rencor.

—Tan amable como siempre Uzumaki —, dijo Kakashi de la misma manera.

—Tú sabes porque soy así Kakashi —, espetó Nagato con rencor.

—Itachi no soporto la intriga, así que se acercó a Dei a preguntar que rayos estaba pasando —. Dei-chan, ¿quién es ese peli plateado llamado Kakashi y por qué tu Tío Nagato lo ve y le habla como si lo odiara? —, preguntó en susurro el azabache solo para que su rubio lo escuchara.

—Dei dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar —. Su nombre es Namikaze Kakashi, es el hermano menor de mi difunto padre, lo que lo convierte en mi Tío y mi Tío Nagato lo odia porque mi Tío Kakashi le ganó el amor de un doncel del cual, también estaba enamorado —, explicó el rubio con tristeza, porque sabía que esa era la razón por la cual sus Tíos no se podían ver ni en pintura y por la que Kakashi se había distanciado de la familia, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz muy familiar para él.

—Kakashi ya deja de pelear por favor, este no es, ni el momento, ni el lugar para estar peleando entre nosotros —, reprendió el doncel que acababa de entrar y se topó con semejante escena.

—Dei rápidamente se abalanzo a los brazos del doncel —. Tío Iruka —, dijo el rubio muy feliz mientras abrazaba al doncel castaño.

—Iruka correspondió el abrazo —. Hola, Dei-chan —, saludo —. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?, y mírate ya has crecido bastante y te has puesto muy hermoso —, dijo muy feliz.

—Gracias Tío Iruka y veo que tú y el Tío Kakashi han estado ocupados —, dijo Dei con una sonrisa picarona al ver el abultado vientre de su Tío.

—Iruka se sonrojo —. Más de lo que crees —, dijo el castaño para después sacar a un pequeño que estaba aferrado detrás de él —. Vamos Kai-chan, no seas tímido —, dijo Iruka con una sonrisa.

—Pero papi, tengo miedo —, respondió el pequeño peli plateado de ojos negros y piel ligeramente blanca mientras se aferraba más a las piernas de su papi.

—Dei vio al niño y de manera inmediata supo que era hijo de su Tío Kakashi con tan solo verlo —. Tío Iruka, ¿este pequeño es su primer hijo? —, pregunto el rubio en susurro.

—Sí, es mi bebé y su nombre es Namikaze-Umino Kaito —, respondió Iruka con una enorme sonrisa.

—Nagato al escuchar esa revelación solo pudo dejar de pelear y salir con la cabeza gacha —. Muchas Felicidades Iru-chan —, susurró el peli rojo antes de salir.

—"Tío Nagato" —, pensó Dei con mucha tristeza.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke y Naruto iban saliendo de Suna para dirigirse a la siguiente aldea, aunque no iban solos, ya que Sai y Gaara iban con ellos, cosa que no traía a Sasuke para nada alegre.

—Haber Dobe, entiendo que tú vengas conmigo, pero ¿por qué tienen que venir ellos también? —, preguntó muy molesto Sasuke mientras señalaba a Sai y Gaara.

—Porque Sai no quería que Gaa-chan viniera solo con nosotros —, contestó Naru mientras abrazaba a Gaara.

—Y yo vine, porque no puedo dejar a Naru-chan solo con un varón que posiblemente sea un pervertido —, dijo Gaara mientras abrazaba a Naru.

—A Sasuke le salió un tic en su ojo derecho —. "Y pensar que estos dos no se llevaban bien hace algunas horas y ahora son los mejores amigos" —, pensó Sasuke mientras veía al par de donceles abrazarse.

—"Y pensar que mi Gaa-chan y Naru-chan, no se llevaban bien y ahora son los mejores amigos" —, pensó Sai mientras veía al par de donceles.

Los dos varones azabaches se vieron entre si y luego a los donceles para después verse entre sí nuevamente y ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

—Los donceles son incomprensibles —, dijeron entre sí de manera que solo ellos escucharan para después seguir su camino.

Los cuatro continuaron su camino, pero después de un rato se detuvieron a descansar cerca de un lago, pero de repente se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos extraños, cosa que hizo que el par de donceles se abrazara y que los varones se pusieran en guardia.

— ¿Quién anda allí? —, preguntó Sasuke mientras preparaba su catana y se ponía en posición de ataque.

—Sai se puso en frente de Naru y Gaara —Más te vale que te muestres —, dijo el azabache peli corto en tono amenazador.

—Vaya Naru-chan, no espere encontrarte por aquí y de esta manera —, murmuró el extraño que para el blondo no lo era.

—N…No puede…no puede ser…Shukaku —, susurró Naruto muy sorprendido por ver en frente de él, al doncel ex-novio de su hermano Kurama.

— ¿Lo conoces Naruto? —, preguntó Sasuke sin bajar la guardia.

—Por desgracia sí lo conozco, es el ex-novio de mi hermano Kurama-nii —, dijo el blondo con recelo mientras veía la peli arena con rencor.

—Vamos Naru-chan, ¿por qué no olvidas ese incidente? —, preguntó Shukaku sínicamente.

—Naru no pudo soportarlo más y estallo liberando todo lo que tenía atorado —. Como voy a olvidar que te hiciste novio de mi hermano solo para obtener su confianza y la de mi familia…como voy a olvidar que tú le rompiste el corazón a mi hermano…como voy a olvidar que tú y tu verdadero novio me secuestraron cuando los descubrí y todo para obtener dinero —, dijo el blondo con mucha furia y rencor hacia el doncel peli arena.

 **~.o0o.~**

En Konoha el ambiente se había hecho pesado nuevamente hasta que Itachi como siempre metió la pata en grande.

—Bien, quiero informarles que nuestra boda será dentro de tres meses como mínimo —, dijo el azabache, mientras abrazaba a Deidara por la cintura.

—Dei se sonrojo, pero luego se pegó en la frente con la palma de su mano —. Itachi a veces creo que vas a morir joven y creo que tengo razón —, susurró Dei mientras negaba una y otra vez.

—Kurama separo a Dei de Itachi y lo coloco detrás de él, para después tomar al azabache del cuello —. Y yo ya te dije que no permitiré que te cases con mi hermano —, dijo el peli rojo, mientras preparaba su puño para darle a Itachi en la cara, pero no pudo dar el golpe porque alguien lo detuvo.

—Kakashi detuvo a Kurama y luego hizo que suelte a Itachi —. Kura-kun, ¿qué son esos modales? —, preguntó el mayor en tono de reproche —. Yo hablare con él —, susurró el peli plateado mientras jalaba a Itachi fuera de la habitación.

—Papi, ¿papá va a amenazar a ese señor? —, preguntó inocentemente el pequeño peli plateado.

—Tal vez, ya conoces a tu padre —, dijo Iruka con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sabes Deidara, ahora compadezco a tu novio —, dijo Kurama con miedo.

—Pero tú te tienes la culpa Kurama-nii —, dijo Dei muy molesto —. Sabes, tarde o temprano, yo hare mi vida y no porque tu hayas tenido una mala experiencia en el amor significa que yo o Naruto la tendremos —, externó el rubio con reproche.

—Lo siento y de ahora en adelante tratare de no actuar como loco aunque también dile a tu novio que no me provoque —, dijo Kurama arrepentido.

—Tranquilo lo hare, aunque él no quiera hacer caso —, dijo Dei muy feliz porque su hermano por fin había aceptado su relación ahora faltaba su Tío Kakashi.

 **~.o0o.~**

Mientras en la habitación esperaban a Kakashi y a Itachi ya más tranquilos estos dos tenían una muy, "agradable" conversación.

—Solo te diré una cosa, sí llegas a lastimar a Deidara, castrarte se sentirá más agradable comparado con lo que yo te hare —, amenazó el peli plateado.

—Creo que usted no entiende…si yo llego a lastimar a Dei-chan, yo mismo me castrare y me matare, así que de nada sirven sus patéticas amenazas —, dijo el azabache en tono serio.

—Kakashi se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de Itachi —. Veo que puedo confiar en ti, así que cuenta con todo mi apoyo —, dijo Kakashi mientras sonreía.

Después de la plática, los dos entraron y nadie dijo nada hasta que el peli plateado mayor comenzó a hablar de manera seria.

—Bien, supongo que Kura-kun querrá ir por el adorable Naru-chan —, dijo el peli plateado.

—Pues obvio que si iré por mi pequeño hermano —, hablo el peli rojo muy decidido.

—Bien, no me opongo, después de todo se ve que estas en condiciones —, respondió el peli plateado mientras sonreía.

—Aunque, supongo que sabrán por dónde anda —, dijo en tono serio.

—Kurama se quedó callado por un instante y con todo el pesar le respondió a su Tío —. No lo sé —, dijo el peli rojo con pena.

—Kakashi suspiro —. Bien, supongo que, ¿saben la historia de Rikudo Sennin? —, pregunto.

—Sí, conocemos la historia —, respondió Kurama.

—Pues creo que deben recordar que hay nueve gemas en total y que fueron esparcidas —, explicó el peli plateado.

—Sí, eso lo sabemos —, respondió Kurama —. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el paradero de Naruto? —, preguntó.

—Pues las nueve gemas fueron enviadas a los lugares más importantes del mundo —, dijo Kakashi —. Y Konoha es uno de ellos, el otro lugar y el más cercano, es Suna —, explicó en tono serio.

—Dei se sorprendió —. Lo que quiere decir, es que Naruto puede estar en Suna o a punto de salir de allí —, dijo en susurro —. No puede ser, pude haberlo encontrado —, dijo el rubio muy triste y lleno de culpa.

—Tranquilo Dei-chan , aún podemos alcanzarlo en la otra aldea más cercana que es la aldea Kumo donde se debe encontrar la gema Matatabi —, dijo el peli plateado con una sonrisa —. Así que mientras tú, Kura-kun e Itachi-kun van por Naru-chan, yo e Iru-chan nos quedaremos en un hotel de aquí y yo les daré los nombres de las aldeas restantes por si Naru-chan ya no se encuentra en Kumo, pero quiero que tengan cuidado —, explicó Kakashi en tomo serio para después comenzar a hacer la lista de todas las aldeas —. Listo, toma Kura-kun y no lo olvides, cuida de Dei-chan y encuentra a Naru-chan y también cuento contigo Itachi-kun.

—Tranquilo Tío, yo encontrare a Naruto y protegeré a mis dos hermanitos —, aseguró el peli rojo decidido.

—Y ya sabe que también puede confiar en mi —, dijo Itachi de igual manera que Kurama.

—Bien, entonces hay que prepararse —, dijo Iruka muy animado.

Los tres se prepararon para el viaje, desde provisiones hasta ropa y alguna que otra arma, claro que lo difícil fue lograr que dieran de alta a Kurama, quien termino amenazando a los doctores y así demostró que no estaba para nada en mal estado.

 **~.o0o.~**

En alguna parte de la aldea Kumo una chica; que tenía el pelo largo, rubio y lacio atado con vendas tensas y ojos oscuros, sus labios pintados de color rojo, vestía una blusa de mangas cortas negro y violeta, pantalón negro y guantes sin dedos de una cadena con perlas blancas alrededor y como adorno una extraña gema azul fuerte colgaba en la cadena, sandalias y una extraña funda que estaba atada a su muslo derecho, también llevaba vendas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, así como un cinturón rojo en su cintura; estaba huyendo de los guardias del líder de la aldea, claro que no tenía ningún problema en derrotarlos a todos.

—Esto tiene que acabar ya… y lo voy a acabar yo la gran, ¡YUGITO NII! —, grito fuertemente la rubia para desaparecer de la vista de todos los guardias que la perseguían.

 **Continuará**


	11. Recuerdos Del Pasado De Kurama

CAP. 11 "LOS RECUERDOS DEL PASADO DE KURAMA"

Naruto no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, primero estaba muy feliz porque él y Sasuke se habían dado una oportunidad y ahora estaban yendo a la siguiente aldea, claro que para aumentar esa felicidad, Gaara y Sai los estaban acompañando, pero toda esa alegría se había ido muy lejos al ver en frente de él, al doncel que causo que su hermano Kurama dejara de creer en el amor.

— ¿Shukaku?...

~.o0o.~

En Konoha; Kurama, Itachi y Deidara estaban a punto de salir de la aldea con rumbo a la aldea Kumo, pero antes de salir, Dei vio a su hermano Kurama muy pensativo y serio, por lo que se le acercó para tratar de calmarlo.

—Hermano, deja ya de pensar en Shukaku, sabes que pensar en él te hace daño —, dijo el rubio para tratar de calmar a su hermano, ya que había sido su culpa que Kurama recordara a su primer y último amor o al menos era lo que siempre decía Kurama.

—Es que no puedo evitar pensar en él y aquel incidente, además sabes que desde ese día me jure a mí mismo proteger a Naruto, pero no he cumplido con esa promesa y ahora nuestro pequeño hermano está lejos de nosotros y puede estar en peligro —, murmuró Kurama muy molesto consigo mismo al recordar aquel incidente que casi le cuesta la vida a su pequeño hermanito.

-FLASHBACK OCHO AÑOS ANTES-

Kurama era solo un joven varón adolescente de dieciséis años que deseaba tener a alguien amado y una relación muy amorosa como la que tenían sus padres, claro que se dejó llevar por ese deseo y se cegó de amor cuando vio por primera vez a un hermoso doncel de cabello color arena, largo y atado a una coleta baja, piel blanca y delicada y ojos color dorados.

Para Kurama aquel doncel, era el ser más perfecto que haya visto en su vida y por ello comenzó a seguirlo y ver todo lo que hacía y le gustaba, y habían veces en las que se recriminaba por hacer esa clase de cosas pero, Kurama no sabía cómo declarar sus sentimientos a aquel doncel que lo traía loco y le daba pena hablar con sus padres del tema, y hablar con su hermano Deidara le era imposible, ya que el rubio doncel de catorce años estaba estudiando en suna, debido a que tenía una beca y reconocimientos por los mejores artistas por lo que estudiaba en una de las mejores y más caras escuelas de arte y pedirle ayuda a su pequeño hermano, Naruto de diez años le era desagradable, ya que Kurama detestaba a Naru. El peli rojo sabía que estaba mal odiar a su propio hermano, sangre de su sangre, pero no podía evitarlo, la razón, algo muy tonto y todo porque cuando el pequeño doncel nació, su madre casi muere y Kurama sabía que era muy tonto odiar a su hermanito por algo que no tenía sentido, pero era algo que no podía evitar, pero mejor dejo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas y decidió hablarle por teléfono a su tío Kakashi, quien estaba viviendo muy lejos y se mantenía distanciado con el resto de la familia, pero con Kurama no, ya que los dos tenían un vínculo especial de tío a sobrino.

—Kurama agarro el teléfono de su casa y marco el número de su tío —. Tío Kakashi, yo necesito un consejo —, hablo el peli rojo muy apenado.

—Dime Kura-kun, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? —, preguntó el peli plateado al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Digamos que conocí a un doncel muy hermoso, pero me da pena acercármele y no sé qué hacer —, dijo Kurama muy apenado.

—Así que era eso, pues solo se tú mismo y acércate porque si es hermoso como dices, te lo van a quitar —, sugirió Kakashi muy divertido.

—Gracias tío Kakashi —, dijo el peli rojo para después colgar el teléfono, pero se tensó al oír una vocecita muy conocida, así que viro a ver al causante que era nada más y nada menos que el pequeño Naruto —. ¿Qué rayos haces espiando la conversación de los demás? —, preguntó Kurama con furia.

—Perdón, yo solo baje por un vaso de agua, no fue mi intención escucharte —, explicó el blondo muy nervioso, mientras mostraba el vaso de cristal lleno de agua —. Pero sabes, yo creo que si Oni-chan se declara a esa persona especial, será completamente correspondid…—, pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Kurama lo empujo bruscamente, haciendo que caiga encima del vaso de cristal y se cortara las mejillas.

—Kurama se enojó mucho al escuchar a Naru hablarle de esa manera, como si supiera algo sobre el tema, así que con furia lo empujo bruscamente y comenzó alejarse sin darse cuenta de las heridas que le había dejado a Naru —.Será mejor que no me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera, sabes muy bien que no te soport…—, pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque en ese momento escucho el grito de Naru y cuando viro a ver se quedó horrorizado al ver mucha sangre salir de las mejillas del blondo, cosa que lo preocupo por lo que se acercó a su pequeño hermano, pero cuando el pequeño lo vio se alejó de él y lo vio con mucho temor.

—Naruto al reaccionar vio mucha sangre y sintió mucho dolor en el rostro, por lo que paso sus manos por sus mejillas y lo que vio lo asusto, vio mucha sangre, cosa que lo asusto aún más y grito fuertemente —. ¡AHHHHHHH! —, grito el pequeño doncel, llamando la atención de su hermano, pero al ver que Kurama se le acercaba por inercia se alejó de él y lo miro con mucho temor, cosa que lo sorprendió a sí mismo, ya que el blondo sí quería a su hermano, aunque este no, pero eso fue lo que hizo —. ¡ALEJATE! —, grito el blondo, pero por la pérdida de sangre comenzó a ver borroso. Lo último que vio fue a su madre gritarle a su hermano y a su padre alzarlo en brazos, para que después todo su mundo se tornara de color negro.

—Kurama no podía creer lo que había hecho y cuando vio que su pequeño hermano estaba a punto de desmayarse se preocupó aún más —. Naruto déjame ayudarte —, pidió en susurro, pero no pudo decir más, porque su madre llego en ese momento y comenzó a gritarle mientras que su padre cargaba en brazos a su hermanito para llevarlo al hospital, Kurama quiso ir, pero cuando su padre vio sus intenciones lo detuvo y lo vio fríamente —. Creo que ya has hecho suficiente Kurama —, dijo Minato en tono serio para que después él y Kushina se fueran directo al hospital, dejando a Kurama muy preocupado y arrepentido.

Después de ver a sus padre salir con prisa, Kurama se quedó frente a la puerta totalmente arrepentido y preocupado, y es que el peli rojo no podía creer que se había atrevido a hacerle daño a su pequeño hermano, cuando este solo lo estaba apoyando a tratando de ayudarlo a conseguir el amor de su vida y él le pagaba diciéndole que no lo soportaba y mandándolo al hospital, salió de sus pensamientos y decidió limpiar el desastre, pero al comenzar se odio a si mismo al ver toda la sangre que Naruto había perdido al lastimarse, y no pudo evitar el pensar que era un bastardo por haber herido de esa manera al pequeño.

Pasaron las horas y ya era de día y por fin se escuchó la puerta por lo que Kurama con desesperación bajo a recibir a sus padres y hermano, pero cuando llego a la sala vio a su madre llorar y a su padre tratando inútilmente de calmarla, cosa que alarmo al peli rojo, quien ya había comenzado a pensar lo peor, es decir, ¿tanto había lastimado a su pequeño hermanito para que ya no volviera nunca más?, pero sus padres lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Kurama la próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso te arrepentirás, así seas mi hijo yo te hare pagar —, sentenció Minato en tono frío.

—Kurama se sorprendió por la manera en la que su padre hablaba, pero sabía que tenía razón —. ¿Cómo esta Naruto? —, preguntó en susurro y muy preocupado.

—Está bien, aunque las marcas en sus mejillas se le quedaran para siempre y perdió mucha sangre, por lo que tuvieron que donarle, pero está vivo si es lo que quisiste preguntar —, respondió el rubio en tono serio —. Ahora si nos disculpas, venimos por ropa para poder traer a Naruto —, dijo para después ayudar a su esposa a sentarse e ir el mismo por la ropa del menor de sus hijos y de paso cambiarse la suya, ya que esta seguía llena de sangre por haber cargado al blondo.

—Kurama se sentía totalmente arrepentido y se sintió todavía peor al oír las frías palabras de su padre —. "Soy un maldito desgraciado" —, pensó muy arrepentido el peli rojo.

Después de un rato la pareja Namikaze-Uzumaki abandono el lugar dejando nuevamente a kurama muy solo y arrepentido.

Paso el día y la tarde y con ello llego la noche, durante todo ese tiempo no hubo señales, ni de los padres de Kurama, ni del pequeño Naruto, por lo que el peli rojo ya se había alistado para dormir, pero cuando estaba a punto de acostarse, escucho que abrían la puerta por lo que llego al lugar casi volando, pero cuando llego una opresión se le vino al pecho al ver a su hermanito. Las mejillas del pequeño doncel estaban parchadas y sus manos estaban vendadas, Kurama quiso acercarse, pero al intentarlo Naruto comenzó a alejarse y verlo con mucho miedo, allí Kurama se por fin entendió que no odiaba a su pequeño hermanito, pero recordó todo lo que le había hacho y dicho y al ver la mirada de Naru sintió un enorme vacío, ya que aunque su deseo por fin se había hecho realidad, pero sentía que si Naru lo odiaba, estaría perdiendo algo muy importante y fue en ese momento que Kurama por fin entendió que nunca odio a su pequeño hermanito, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, pero aun así se disculparía aunque Naru lo odiara.

—Naruto…pequeño no tienes idea de cómo lo siento, yo no pensé que algo así pasaría y en verdad me arrepiento como no tienes idea, lamento el haberte hecho daño, y aunque tú me odies, quiero que sepas que yo no y que fui un completo imbécil por haberte hecho creer que así era, pero hoy me di cuenta de que si tú…mi pequeño hermanito me odia en verdad me duele, pero no te voy a culpar sí así lo haces, pero al menos quiero contar con tu perdón, aunque no me lo merezca —, dijo Kurama muy arrepentido, tanto que hasta se arrodillo en frente de Naruto.

—Naru se sorprendió cuando su hermano se arrodillo frente a él y le pidió disculpas —, Kurama-nii, yo no te odio y jamás podría hacerlo después de todo, eres mi hermano mayor y también te perdono por lo del accidente, porque de alguna manera tú no ibas a saber que algo así pasaría y también te perdono por todo, porque eres y siempre serás mi querido hermano —, dijo Naru con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Después de ese día Kurama y Naruto se llevaban de maravilla por fin el vínculo entre hermanos había llegado y se había hecho fuerte, tanto que Kurama le contaba a Naru todo sobre el doncel del que se había enamorado y el menor lo apoyaba dándole consejos y gracias a ese apoyo Kurama por fin pudo declarar su amor y también pudo saber el nombre de aquel doncel que le había robado el corazón, pero Kurama no sabía que aquel doncel llamado Shukaku no solo le había robado el corazón, sino que también sería el que lo rompería y haría que el peli rojo dejara de creer por completo en el amor.

Paso medio año y la relación entre hermanos iba de maravilla y ni que decir sobre el noviazgo de Kurama y Shukaku, era uno de los más envidiados entre todas las parejas, Minato estaba orgulloso de su hijo mayor y Kushina estaba encantada con Shukaku, Naru adoraba a Shukaku y Shukaku a Naru, y Kurama estaba muy feliz porque toda su familia apoyaba su relación, pero todo eso cambio cierto día.

~.o0o.~

Naru acababa de salir de la escuela y quería ver a Shukaku para preguntarle algo muy importante, pero cuando lo encontró vio que su cuñado no estaba solo y vio y escucho algo que no solo le dejo furioso sino que también muy preocupado por su hermano Kurama, así que antes de que el peli arena lo viera salió corriendo del lugar con dirección a su casa y cuando llego, rápidamente fue a la habitación de Kurama quien no se sorprendió de ver al pequeño entrar, después de todo ya se le había hecho costumbre ver a su pequeño hermanito en su habitación, pero se preocupó al ver al blondo muy nervioso.

— ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? —, preguntó Kurama muy preocupado.

—Es que hoy vi a Shukaku —, susurró el blondo de manera nerviosa

— ¿Y qué tiene de raro eso? —, preguntó el peli rojo muy divertido por la respuesta de su pequeño hermanito.

—Pero no estaba solo…Shukaku estaba acompañado de un varón y se estaban besando —, reveló muy nervioso el menor —. Y no solo eso…ellos dijeron…que Shukaku solo estaba contigo por el dinero…no sabes cómo lo siento Kurama-nii —, susurró el blondo.

—Al escuchar las palabras de Naru, Kurama se tensó, es decir que no podía creer que la persona que amaba solo haya estado con él por dinero y cegado por el amor se puso en contra de su propio hermano —. ¡ES MENTIRA! —, grito dolido —. Shukaku me ama y no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa…tú mientes Naruto y no me gusta que me mientan de esta manera —, dijo fuera de si el peli rojo.

—Naru se sorprendió por la reacción de su hermano y se enojó porque no le creía lo que le acababa de decir y a Shukaku sí —. Yo no miento, yo sería incapaz de mentirte con algo como eso y te lo dije porque no puedo permitir que ese doncel se burle de ti…por favor hermano créeme —, pidió el blondo de manera triste.

—No te creo…tú mientes y no voy a permitir que hables así de mi pareja —, externó furioso Kurama.

—Pero hermano, yo no te estoy mintiendo…yo te estoy diciendo la verdad…Shukaku te está engañando solo para obtener dinero, él dijo que jamás te quiso…que solo estaba contigo por dinero…por favor créeme…Shukaku no te quier…—, no pudo terminar de hablar, porque sintió un inmenso dolor en la mejilla, por lo que llevo sus manos al lugar adolorido y miro con temor a Kurama.

—Kurama se encontraba fuera de sí, él no quería creer que Shukaku lo estuviera utilizando, estaba completamente cegado por el amor, tanto que se desquito con la persona que siempre lo apoyaba, tanto era ese enojo que sin poder evitarlo le dio una fuerte bofetada a Naruto y luego cometió uno de los más grandes errores de su vida —Como me arrepiento de no haberte matado, no sabes cuánto te aborrezco, te odio como no tienes idea Naruto, y espero que desaparezcas de mi vida para siempre —, dijo de manera furiosa el peli rojo.

—Al escuchar todo eso Naru sintió un inmenso dolor y sin poder evitarlo varias lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, pero no quería demostrarle a su hermano cuanto le dolía saber que lo odiaba por lo que le dio una leve sonrisa llena de tristeza —. Ya lo sabía…siempre lo supe y que pena me da que no sepas cuanto duele saber que tu propio hermano te odie…pero aunque tú me odies, yo no y por ello buscare la forma de traerte pruebas de que Shukaku te utiliza y cuando las tenga le pediré a papá que me mande a estudiar muy lejos, para que no me vuelvas a ver —, murmuró entrecortadamente el blondo mientras intentaba inútilmente de parar las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas para después irse de manera rápida.

—Kurama sintió el dolor en las palabras de Naru, quien ya se había ido y luego vio su mano y al verla roja recordó que había golpeado a su pequeño hermanito, además de haberle dicho muchas cosas que no sentía de verdad —. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? —, preguntó en susurro para después correr a buscar a Naru, pero por más que busco no lo encontró.

~.o0o.~

Naruto ya había salido en busca de Shukaku y para su suerte no tuvo que buscar mucho, porque lo encontró casi en seguida, pero se tuvo que esconder, porque el doncel peli arena no se encontraba solo y como tenía en la mano una pequeña cámara para poder sacar una foto y luego correr de regreso a su casa, pero su mala surte pudo más y sin querer piso mal y cayo fuera de su escondite. Al caer, su cámara se rompió haciendo mucho ruido y ocasionando que Shukaku y su novio lo descubrieran.

—Al ver a Naru, Shukaku se puso nervioso y se separó de su novio —. Naru-chan, ¿qué haces afuera tan tarde? —, preguntó sínicamente el peli arena.

—Naru se enojó mucho por lo sínico que era Shukaku —Nada, solo busco pruebas de que tú eres un maldito infiel y vividor que se burla de la bondad de mi hermano, además de haberlo engañado todo este tiempo con ese tipo, pero ya tengo las pruebas de lo que haces y no seguiré permitiendo que sigas con todo esto —, dijo el blondo de manera furiosa dispuesto a irse, pero no conto con que el verdadero novio del peli arena lo agarrara bruscamente del brazo.

— ¿Qué haces? —, preguntó Shukaku al ver que su novio no soltaba el brazo del blondo.

—Cambio de planes, este mocoso nos descubrió, pero al menos obtendremos mucho dinero si pedimos un rescate por este pequeño —, respondió el varón mientras sonreía maléficamente y apretaba el agarre que tenía en el blondo.

—Naru se asustó mucho, ya que esa situación se había tornado muy peligrosa —. ¡SUELTEME…DEJEME IR! —, grito el blondo muy asustado mientras trataba de soltarse.

—El varón se molestó porque Naru no se quedaba quieto —. ¡YA CALLATE! —, grito furioso mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a Naru dejándolo inconsciente.

— ¿Pero qué has hecho? —, preguntó alarmado y preocupado el peli arena.

—Pues callarlo, porque es muy escandaloso, ahora vete a ver a ese idiota peli rojo mientras yo me llevo al mocoso y cuando llegue a nuestro escondite, le hablare a la familia para pedir el rescate —, explicó el varón mientras metía a Naru a su auto para después irse.

~.o0o.~

Shukaku no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso a su novio y fingir que no sabía nada, llego a la mansión Namikaze, pero al entrar Kurama lo agarro por los hombros mientras lo veía con decepción y derramaba varias lágrimas por lo que decidió poner una cara de sorpresa y hacerse al desentendido.

— ¿Qué tienes Kurama? —, preguntó el doncel fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Por qué? —, preguntó en susurro —. Te di mi corazón y tú lo destrozarte, ¿por qué? —, dijo el peli rojo muy triste.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas? —, preguntó Shukaku ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Porque Naruto me lo dijo y yo le creo a mi hermanito, así que cuando él regrese, no solo aclararemos las cosas, sino que también me disculpare con él porque por tú culpa le hice mucho daño —, dijo el peli rojo no solo molesto con él mismo y Shukaku, sino que también muy arrepentido.

Shukaku iba a seguir tratando de controlar a Kurama, pero no pudo seguir porque en ese momento llego Kushina gritando y llorando llamando no solo la atención de Kurama que se acercó a su madre, cosa que aprovecho Shukaku para huir, sino que también la de Minato quien acababa de llegar y también se acercó preocupado a su esposa.

— ¿Qué tienes Kushina? —, preguntó muy preocupado Minato.

—Minato…nuestro hijo…nuestro bebé fue secuestrado y me acaban de hablar para pedir una enorme cantidad de dinero para el rescate…el maldito secuestrador le paso el teléfono a Naru-chan…y mi bebé estaba llorando, pero antes de que le quitaran el teléfono…mi niño dijo que Shukaku era uno de los que estaban involucrados, pero después no escuche la voz de Naru…Minato tenemos que traerlo a casa —, explicó la peli roja de manera rápida y entrecortada mientras se aferraba a Minato.

—Kurama quedo en shock cuando escucho que su hermano había sido secuestrado, pero salió al escuchar que Shukaku estaba involucrado por lo que fue a buscar a su ahora ex, pero este ya no estaba —. Maldición esto es mi culpa —, susurró desesperado el peli rojo.

~.o0o.~

Shukaku estaba llegando a una vieja fábrica abandonada y cuando entro se fue directo a lo que era la oficina central, pero al entrar lo que vio lo dejo furioso, ya que Naru estaba completamente perdido, su novio había drogado al pequeño doncel.

— ¿Por qué lo drogaste? —, preguntó muy furioso el peli arena.

—Exageras Shukaku, este mocoso intento escapar y tuve que drogarlo y ahora con la dosis que le aplique no podrá ni hablar en una semana —, dijo el varón de lo más normal.

—Shukaku vio al blondo de manera preocupada, y como no estarlo si Naru estaba muy pálido, sus ojos estaban opacos y apagados y parecía como si le costara respirar —. ¿La droga es dañina? —, preguntó muy preocupado mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro del blondo.

—No lo sé, ¿y a quién le importa? —, preguntó de mala gana el varón.

—Pues a mí —, dijo Shukaku, pero al ver la reacción de su novio, cambio lo que quiso decir —. Lo que quise decir, es que si nos van a dar dinero para el rescate al menos tiene que estar vivo —, explicó de manera rápida y nerviosa.

—Tienes razón, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, que la droga no es dañina —, dijo el varón con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al peli arena —. ¿Qué te parece si mientras nos divertimos tú y yo? —, preguntó mientras besaba el cuello del doncel.

—Por mi está bien —, respondió Shukaku mientras comenzaba a suspirar, pero no pudieron empezar porque el teléfono de Shukaku comenzó a sonar por lo que tuvo que contestar, pero al hacerlo se le helo la piel al escuchar cómo le hablaban —. Kurama —, susurró muy nervioso.

—Más te vale decirme donde tienen a mi hermano y que no le hayan hecho nada o te juro que tú y ese bastardo que tienes de novio me las pagaran —, respondió el peli rojo del otro lado de la línea telefónica en tono amenazador.

—El novio de Shukaku se preocupó al ver la reacción de su novio por lo que le quito el teléfono y contesto él mismo —. ¿Qué quieres idiota? —, preguntó de mala gana el varón.

—Lo que quiero es que tú y tu zorra, no se atrevan a hacerle daño a mi hermano y que me digan donde lo tienen —, ordenó Kurama entre dientes.

—El varón tuvo miedo, pero también se enojó por la forma de hablar de Kurama, por lo que se alejó de Shukaku y se acercó a Naru —. Veo que eres muy atrevido y no sabes el peligro en el que metes a tu hermanito —, dijo divertido mientras ponía el teléfono en altavoz y luego lo acercaba a la boca del blondo —. Ahora quiero que pongas tu teléfono en altavoz y escuches esta melodía —, murmuró el varón para después llevar una de sus manos al miembro de Naru y apretarlo por encima de la ropa.

— ¡Mng! —, gimió el blondo con mucho trabajo mientras intentaba moverse, pero no podía por la droga por lo que fijo su mirada perdida en el varón.

—Kurama se alarmo al oír el gemido de Naruto —. ¡MALDITO DEJALO EN PAZ! —, grito furioso y preocupado el peli rojo.

—Y sigues retándome, pues entonces creo que me seguiré divirtiendo con este pequeño —, dijo el varón en tono burlón para después darle vuelta al blondo y bajarle el pantalón junto con el bóxer —. Escucha los excitantes gemidos de tu hermanito, porque cada uno de ellos saldrá por tu culpa —, murmuró el varón en tono serio, para después meter uno de sus dedos en la estrecha entradita del pequeño doncel.

— ¡Ahhh! —, gimió el blondo de dolor, intentando en vano moverse —. D…De…Déjame —, suplicó de manera aturdida y apagada.

—Kurama abrió los ojos al escuchar a Naru suplicar de esa manera y se maldecía una y otra vez porque era su culpa —. ¡DEJALO EN PAZ! —, grito desesperado.

—No lo hare, al menos no hasta que este pequeño doncelito tenga su primer orgasmo —, respondió el varón muy divertido mientras metía y sacaba su dedo por la entrada del blondo.

—Mng…Ahh…ya…para…detente…me…duele…mucho —, suplicó el pequeño tratando inútilmente de moverse, pero no pudo —. Hermano…ayúdame —, pidió el blondo mientras varias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—Kurama se sentía impotente, porque su pequeño hermano le pedía ayuda y él no podía hacer nada —. Ya basta por favor —, suplicó el peli rojo.

—Ya te dije que no me detendré hasta que tu pequeño hermano tenga su primer orgasmo —, volvió a responder aquello el malvado varón mientras, metía dos dedos más, en la entrada del blondo.

—Ahhhh…por…favor…no…más —, suplicó de nueva cuenta el pequeño blondo con mucho dolor.

—Ahora viene lo mejor pequeño —, susurró el varón, mientras agarraba el miembro del doncel y comenzaba a moverlo de manera rápida, haciendo que el pobre blondo llegue al orgasmo de manera dolorosa, para después quedar inconsciente —. Pobre ya se durmió —, dijo divertido el tipo —. Ahora sobre el dinero, espero que seas tú el que lo lleve a media noche en las afueras de Konoha y si veo movimientos sospechosos, será mejor que te despidas de tu pequeño hermano —, advirtió para después colgar.

~.o0o.~

Pasaron las horas y Kurama se preparaba para la hora pactada, y sobre lo que paso pues tuvo que informarles a sus padres de todo, cosa que devasto a Kushina y enfureció a Minato, pero de alguna manera Kurama estaba decidido a hacer pagar al bastardo que se había atrevido a lastimar a su pequeño hermano.

La familia llamo a la policía y le informo todo lo que los secuestradores pidieron y ahora Kurama estaba esperando, mientras que los agentes se encontraban bien escondidos esperando a cualquier cosa, y después de un rato por fin llego la media noche y con ello, Shukaku y su novio, quien traía cargando a Naruto como si fuera un costal. Los captores se acercaron a Kurama, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Muy bien, entrégale el dinero a Shukaku —, ordenó el varón en tono serio.

—Kurama le entrego el dinero a su ex y luego se acercó al varón para encararlo —. Ahora ustedes entrégueme a mi hermano —, ordenó en tono serio.

—El varón se acercó a Shukaku y desde allí lanzó al doncel y gracias a que Kurama actuó rápido, lo pudo atrapar entre sus brazos y fue en ese momento en el que la policía iba a atacar, pero el varón saco una extraña gema que comenzó a brillar dejando a todos parcialmente cegados —. Nos volveremos a ver Kurama —, dijo con burla el varón.

Para cuando todos recuperaron la vista Shukaku y su novio habían desaparecido, pero a Kurama solo le importaba su hermano que estaba inconsciente, pero lo que más le preocupo fue ver que Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente y que sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas por lo que llevo su mano a la frente del blondo, alarmándose al darse cuenta de que su hermano tenía fiebre.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

—Recordar aquello, es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante con mi promesa y no volver a cometer un error como ese —, admitió Kurama decidido al recordar toda esa triste historia y sobre todo lo que vivió Naru después de que lo rescataran.

El solo hecho de recordar cuando Naruto no dejaba que lo tocara nadie y que había dejado de confiar en la gente. El solo hecho de que el doncel no solo le tuviera miedo a él, sino que a sus padres y su otro hermano, era lo que motivaba a Kurama a seguir adelante con la promesa que había hecho.

—Yo siempre voy a proteger a mis hermanos menores, así tenga que arriesgar mi vida —, dijo decidido el peli rojo.

Los tres salieron de Konoha para comenzar con su viaje, claro que Kurama no sabía que Naruto estaba a punto de volver a sentir esa mala experiencia.

Continuará


	12. Terrores Del Pasado Regresan

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta historia también estuvo en este sitio con el nombre de "El Samurái Y La Gema De La Luz", pero por cuestiones de seguridad, tuve que eliminarlo. Próximamente estará en Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark ;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Terrores Del Pasado Regresan"**

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, Naruto no pensó volver a ver al doncel que estaba frente a ellos y que tanto dolor le había causado a su familia en el pasado, especialmente a su hermano mayor, pero siempre hay una segunda vez para todo y desgraciadamente a él le toco esa segunda y desagradable vez en la que vería a ese doncel que tanto le desagradaba.

—No pensé que te volvería a ver Naru-chan y menos en un lugar como este y con personas como las que te acompañan —, dijo con burla el peli arena mientras sonreía ladinamente.

—Naruto, ¿lo conoces? —, preguntó en susurro el samurái sin perder su pose de ataque.

—Por desgracia si...es el ex-novio de Kurama-nii —, respondió el blondo con verdadero pesar.

—Y al parecer no viene solo y la persona que lo acompaña no es alguien cualquiera —, dijo Gaara seriamente al ver su gema brillar.

—Naru viro a ver hacia donde estaba Shukaku y lo que vio lo hizo paralizarse y temblar de miedo, la persona que estaba en frente suyo era la misma persona que casi lo viola en el pasado, esa persona era el verdadero novio de Shukaku —. Tú...Tú no puedes ser un guardián —, susurró con asombro y sin poder creerlo, pero al ver su gema y la de Gaara tuvo que creerlo.

—El hombre alto y musculoso sin exagerar , piel ligeramente tostada, ojos color azul claro y rasgos serios y afilados, cabello largo hasta los hombros y algo alborotado de un color negro como el carbón con las puntas de un color rojo, vestido con una camisa de mangas largas tipo kimono de color azul rey con el estampado de un dragón de color naranja en la espalda, un pantalón holgado de color negro, unos zapatos ligeros del mismo color, en la cintura traía una filosa y poderosa catana y en su cuello colgando traía un collar con una pequeña gema de color anaranjado rojizo y que brillaba a fuertemente —. No pensé que volvería a verte doncelito —, hablo con voz grave y llena de burla mientras sonreía ladinamente.

—Naru se paralizo aún más, su piel palideció y miro a ese hombre con temor, mientras se alejaba más —. "No quiero...tengo miedo" —, pensó con mucho temor.

—Gaara lo abrazo protectoramente —. ¿Qué pasa Naru-chan?, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó muy preocupado.

—Sasuke se preocupó por el comportamiento de Naru, algo no andaba bien, así que con furia encaro a ese extraño hombre —. ¿Quién demonios eres? —, preguntó con demanda.

— ¡Oh! permítanme presentarme...mi nombre es Son Goku y soy el novio de Shukaku —, respondió desinteresadamente dejando de lado a los varones y viendo con lujuria al par de donceles.

—Naru sintió nuevamente esa mirada, ya la había sentido antes, junto con las horribles manos de ese hombre y tembló aun al recordar aquello...no, definitivamente no quería sentir eso nuevamente y solo pensarlo lo hizo llorar y mirar todo con temor —. No quiero...no quiero estar cerca de ese hombre —, susurró con temor mientras se abrazaba a Gaara, como cual niño pequeño que acaba de ver un monstruo.

—Gaara abrazo aún más fuerte al blondo, esa situación se había tornado peligrosa...podía sentir no solo una sino varias presencias, ese era su poder, el viento le decía cuando y donde había peligro y ahora mismo sentía peligro en el ambiente —. Tranquilo Naru-chan, sabes que Sasuke-san y Sai nos protegerán y si algo pasa yo te protegeré...no sé lo que te haya hecho ese hombre, pero por tu reacción debió ser algo muy malo y yo no pienso permitir que te dañen nuevamente —, susurró con voz suave para tranquilizar a Naru.

—Gracias...Gaa-chan —, susurró ya más calmado.

—Shukaku vio la mirada de su novio hacia los donceles y solo pudo suspirar, ya sabía lo que su pareja quería y no estaba de acuerdo, nunca ha estado de acuerdo con el negocio de su novio, pero lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo, así que lanzo una bomba de humo hacia Naruto y los demás —. Listo querido —, susurró sensualmente en el oído de su novio.

—Goku sonrió de medio lado, sin duda alguna su amado novio entendió lo que quería y por nada desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, así que dio una señal con su gema para que sus subordinados aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacar a los dos varones mientras que el aprovechaba la distracción para ir por el par de donceles —. No quiero fallas...por nada pienso perder a tan buena mercancía —, dijo seriamente recibiendo un asentimiento de sus subordinados.

Una batalla comenzó, Sasuke y Sai hacían lo posible por proteger a su respectiva pareja, pero se les dificultaba debido al humo, al parecer esa no era una simple bomba de humo porque su vista se estaba nublando cada vez más, les costaba respirar y los sonidos se escuchaban distorsionados, cosa que los tipos aprovecharon para dejar a ambos azabaches fuera de combate.

Mientras tanto, Gaara hacia lo que podía por proteger a Naruto, utilizaba su técnica de arena y la habilidad de sentir el peligro a través del viento, no por nada era el guardián de la gema Ichibi, claro que también él y Naruto fueron afectados por la bomba de humo y se les dificultaba defenderse, además de que el varón era muy fuerte y habilidoso, Gaara no ganaría y lo sabía, pero no se rendiría sin dar pelea, cosa que hizo hasta lo último, que fue cuando el doncel peli arena lo tomo por sorpresa y le lanzó un dardo tranquilizador a él y a Naruto, dejándolos fuera de combate.

—Shukaku, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —, reclamó el varón de manera infantil.

—Porque los quieres para ganar dinero y en mal estado y no creo que ganes nada —, respondió divertido el doncel.

—Lo sé, pero me estaba divirtiendo, al parecer este doncel será muy difícil de domar —, dijo con frustración mientras veía a Gaara.

—Goku-sama, ¿qué hacemos con los varones? —, preguntó uno de los hombres.

—No los necesito, pero tampoco me quiero arriesgar a que vayan a arruinar mi venta, así que mátalos y échalos al rio —, ordenó seriamente, mientras abrazaba a su novio por la cintura —. Carguen con cuidado a estas bellezas porque ambos valen mucho, especialmente al rubio —, ordenó recibiendo un asentimiento y ver como cargaban como costal a los inconscientes donceles.

El varón, su novio y sus subordinados, quienes llevaban a los donceles se fueron del lugar, dejando a un hombre extremadamente musculoso y enorme, un verdadero gigantón, el cual cargo descuidadamente a los azabaches y los llevo hacia el rio y cuando estaba a punto de llegar sintió una tremenda descarga eléctrica, haciendo que deje caer a los azabaches.

— ¿Que fue eso? —, preguntó sorprendido, pero lo único que obtuvo fue el frio filo de una espada.

—Al parecer yo no soy el único peligro con espada —, susurró Sasuke con una mirada gélida hacia el gigantón.

—Solo muestro el verdadero monstruo que soy cuando se meten con lo mío y tu dueño se llevó a mi novio —, dijo Sai con odio mientras presionaba la espada en el cuello del hombre —. ¿Dónde se llevaron a los donceles? —, preguntó con voz ultratumba.

—El hombre comenzó a sudar frio, esos dos eran realmente peligrosos —. Nuestro escondite esta al norte, en una vieja mansión que está escondida entre la maleza...al parecer el jefe los quiere para venderlos a algún viejo ricachón...ya les dije todo lo que se...por favor no me maten —, suplicó el gigantón con evidente miedo.

—El simple hecho de lastimar a nuestros novios es pena de muerte —, sentenció Sasuke haciendo que de su catana comenzaran a salir chispas eléctricas —. Es tu fin —, dijo fríamente para después atravesar el pecho del hombre y electrocutarlo, matándolo de manera instantánea.-Hora de recuperar lo nuestro —, dijo con seriedad para después comenzar a correr hacia el norte, siendo seguido por Sai.

—"Lo más curioso es que es que Naru-chan nunca dijo que eran novios" —, pensó divertido mientras corría a lado de Sasuke.

 **~.o0o.~**

En la vieja mansión Son, Goku siendo seguido por su novio y sus subordinados acababan de llegar.

—Shukaku alístalos, que los clientes están a punto de llegar —, ordenó melosamente el azabache.

—Claro cariño —, respondió el peli arena de la misma manera.

Los hombres que cargaban a los dos donceles los dejaron en una habitación completamente blanca que solo tenía una enorme cama, un ropero y una mesita de noche, una ventana con barrotes y una puerta.

Shukaku comenzó con Gaara, le quito toda su ropa y primero lo aseo hasta dejarlo complétame te limpio, luego le puso una tanga de color azul claro que se le pegaba demasiado al cuerpo, luego le puso una ligera, pero llamativa yukata que le llegaba hasta después de las rodillas de un color beishe con el estampado de unas llamas azules en el borde, luego lo perfumo y le puso un toque delicado de maquillaje para después ponerle una media mascara con la forma de la cara de un mapache en los ojos.

—Ya está listo este —, hablo en voz alta, llamando la atención de su novio.

—Te quedo muy bien —, dijo complacido mientras veía a Gaara.

— ¿Para quién será este chico? —, preguntó mientras le ponía a Gaara unas esposas doradas que eran sujetadas a una no muy larga cadena del mismo color.

—Es para el hijo de Kokuo-san, ese hombre sí que lo va a domar —, respondió de lo más normal.

— ¿Te refieres a Han-san? —, preguntó el peli arena con preocupación, en verdad le daba pena el pobre peli rojo, sabía perfectamente que aquel hombre era un verdadero sádico.

—Si, a él me refiero —, respondió —. Así que lo voy a llevar a la habitación que le corresponde —, dijo y con una seña de manos uno de sus subordinados entro y cargo a Gaara como princesa —. La habitación que le corresponde es la tres y que este bien drogado, pero antes... —, se acercó y le quito el collar a Gaara y luego a Naruto para después ponérselos en su cuello —. Ahora si puedes retirarte —, ordenó para después besar a su novio —. Continua con este otro y déjalo presentable —, pidió para después salir.

Shukaku suspiro para después quitarle a Naruto toda su ropa y asearlo completamente, luego le puso una pequeña y provocativa tanga de color rojo, el cual se le pegaba mucho a su cuerpo, luego lo puso una ligera, pero muy llamativa yukata de color blanco que le llegaba después de las rodillas con el estampado de llamas rojas en el borde, luego le puso un poco de perfume y un toque delicado de maquillaje y al final le puso una media mascara con la forma de la cara de un zorrito en los ojos y unas esposas doradas que eran sujetadas por una no muy larga cadena dorada.

—Ya está listo —, hablo en voz alta para que entre su novio.

— ¡Vaya Shukaku te quedo hermoso! —, exclamó Goku con una ladina sonrisa.

— ¿Para quién será el? —, preguntó Shukaku con intriga.

—Este doncelito es más valioso, así que él será para los más adinerados —, respondió el varón con una ladina sonrisa —. Llévenlo a la habitación V.I.P. y asegúrense de que este drogado, pero despierto —, ordenó a uno de sus hombres, el cual entro y cargo a Naruto como princesa y salió del lugar —. Shukaku tu recibe a los clientes y a Han adviértele que tendrá que domar a una bestia disfrazada de belleza —, ordenó seriamente.

—Shukaku suspiro para después darle un beso a su novio y salir de la habitación —. "Pobre chico, pero ni modos así es la vida...traicionera y cruel" —, pensó con tristeza y nostalgia.

—Bien creo que yo iré a revivir viejos tiempos con el lindo doncelito —, susurró Goku con una mirada llena de lujuria mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde estaba Naruto.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke y Sai corrían a toda velocidad rogando llegar a tiempo para salvar a Naruto y Gaara.

—"No te preocupes Naruto...pronto te salvare y hare pagar a esos tipos por alejarte de mí" —, pensó Sasuke con preocupación.

 **Continuará**


	13. El Doloroso Pasado

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta historia también estuvo en este sitio con el nombre de "El Samurái Y La Gema De La Luz", pero por cuestiones de seguridad, tuve que eliminarlo. Próximamente estará en Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark ;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"El Doloroso Pasado Y La Decisión Final De Shukaku"**

Shukaku se preguntaba una y otra vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejar que su amado novio hiciera esa clase de barbaridades y después de pensarlo y meditarlo, llego a la conclusión de que todo lo que ambos hacían estaba mal, pero se decía que no podía hacer nada, él mismo ya había vivido en carne propia esa clase de tratos y su novio siempre le decía que no era justo que hayan donceles y mujeres que solo por ser ricos o venir de una buena familia tengan porque evitar ser violados o que la gente los proteja como si de joyas se tratara, cuando a él nadie lo protegió de que se lo hicieran.

Shukaku en verdad se sentía muy mal con esa clase de temas porque eso solo le hacía recordar su horrible pasado.

—Shukaku se acercó a la ventana y miro el paisaje con una inmensa tristeza —. Creo que lo que hago está realmente mal —, susurró con amargura mientras recordaba lo que le había ocurrido en el pasado.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Shukaku era un joven doncel de catorce años, muy hermoso y de una familia muy humilde, él amaba a sus padres, incluso trabajaba arduamente para ayudarlos en lo que fuera, todo en su vida era perfecto para él, pero un día todo cambio.

Su amada madre enfermo gravemente, él y su padre hacían todo lo posible por ganar más dinero y así poder pagar los costosos medicamentos pero, era muy difícil, un día la mujer no soporto más y murió, dejando a su querido esposo y a su hijo en la depresión de una pérdida.

El hombre no soporto perder a su amada y comenzó a beber y a meterse en toda clase de apuestas, mientras que el pobre Shukaku hacia lo posible por llevar dinero y comida a su casa, pero por más que trabajara la situación no mejoraba y un día todo fue de mal a peor.

Una noche su padre llego bien borracho y con unas personas terroríficas a la vista del doncel.

—Padre, ¿qué significa esto? —, preguntó el peli arena entre intrigado y temeroso.

—Significa que...hip...tú ya no vives aquí...hip...tu ahora eres propiedad de...hip...Son Rōshi —, dijo con mucho trabajo el hombre mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba que se llevaran a su único hijo.

—El doncel no lo podía creer, su padre lo había vendido así como así y salió de sus pensamientos cuando los hombres comenzaron a llevarlo —. No padre...yo no quiero ir con ellos...por favor...no lo permitas —, pero por más suplicas que hacia el peli arena, su padre no hizo nada y dejo que se lo lleven.

 **~.o0o.~**

Desde ese momento su vida cambio completamente, claro que en la mansión Son, no lo maltrataban, al contrario estaba muy cómodo, tenía tres comidas al día, un cómodo cuarto donde dormir y aunque no sean las más costosas y elegantes tenia ropa que lucir, además de tener su propia paga, la cual ganaba de manera honrada, trabajando como servidumbre, con esa ayuda el doncel pensó que aquel hombre que lo compro era bueno, pero que equivocado estaba.

Pasaron varios meses y sin que él y su pareja pudieran evitarlo, se enamoraron el uno del otro, por desgracia su pareja era nada más y nada menos que el único hijo del dueño del lugar y este al descubrir ese amor, decidió hacer pagar al causante de que su único heredero se revelará contra él.

Un hermoso día, el día que marco el infierno para Shukaku, el hombre de piel ligeramente blanca, de complexión alta y delgada, musculoso sin exagerar, de cabello largo hasta los hombros y amarrado a una cola alta y barba y bigote de color rojo, ojos negros y mirada afilada, vestido con una yukata de color crema con rayas moradas, ordenó que le llevaran a Shukaku al sótano, cosa que sus subordinados hicieron de inmediato.

El doncel estaba aterrado, no solo lo llevaron al sótano, sino que también lo amarraron y desvistieron, el jefe ordenó que los dejaran solos y que nadie se interpusiera, cosa que sus hombres acataron de manera inmediata, dejando solos a su jefe y al doncel.

—Así que te gusta meterle estúpidas cursilerías a mi hijo —, dijo el hombre con furia mientras veía con odio al doncel.

—No son cursilerías estúpidas...yo solo le dije que hablara con usted...que le dijera que no quiere seguir su negocio...no porque yo se lo haya ordenado, sino porque eso es lo que su hijo quiere —, dijo el peli arena con temor.

—El peli rojo se enojó aún más y le propino una fuerte bofetada al doncel, logrando herir el labio del indefenso doncel —. Como actuaste como zorra con mi hijo no creo que te opongas en actuar para mí, ya que te gusta engatusar a la gente con dinero que te ayudo y te saco de la miseria —, dijo con burla el hombre mientras se desnudaba ante la atenta mirada del aterrado doncel.

—No por favor...no lo haga Son-sama...yo no quiero su dinero...le juro que yo en verdad amo a su hijo...por favor —, suplicó entre lágrimas de manera desesperada, él no quería que su primera vez fuera de esa forma, él estaba reservando esa primera vez con su novio —. Se lo suplico —, susurró con desesperación.

—No sé porque te quejas si ya estás acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas —, dijo Rōshi con burla mientras ponía al doncel en posición de a cuatro —. No esperes que sea amable porque no lo seré, después de todo ya le abriste las piernas a mi hijo y dudo que no lo hayas hecho con alguien más —, advirtió el hombre con malicia para después entrar de una sola estocada dentro del peli arena.

—Shukaku abrió los ojos a más no poder mientras varias lágrimas resvalaban por sus mejillas hasta perderse y soltó un grito de dolor —. ¡AHHHH...SAQUELO...ME DUELE MUCHO! —, grito de dolor, aquello le dolió a horrores.

Aquel acto duro varias horas, nadie hizo nada, todos los que escuchaban hacían de oídos sordos y no hacían nada para impedirlo, mientras que el pelinegro, hijo de Rōshi, cuando llegó, entro desesperado a su hogar, su padre lo había mandado a buscar, diciendo que su problema ya estaba solucionado pero, cuando entro al sótano, donde su padre lo esperaba, se le helo la sangre, sintió un nudo en la garganta y su corazón se oprimió con fuerza.

Allí estaba su padre, acomodándose la ropa y en el suelo estaba su novio con la mirada perdida y lleno de toda clase de hematomas por todo el cuerpo, además de que de su entrada salían chorros de sangre, viro a ver a su padre, como exigiendo una explicación y este con prepotencia lo miro.

—No deberías enojarte hijo, después de todo, una puta debe estar acostumbrada a esta clase de actos —, dijo fríamente el hombre.

Con lo que el peli rojo no conto, es que en ese momento su hijo utilizara una extraña técnica de lava y atravesará su estómago hasta perforarlo, y no solo eso, la gema que llevaba en el cuello comenzó a brillar, lo que no hacía desde años atrás con él, lo que significaba que su hijo era el nuevo guardián de la gema Yonbi y también significaba que su hijo en verdad amaba a aquel doncel al que le desgracio la vida.

—El único puto eres tú y solo tú...padre, no hay perdón...Rōshi —, dijo con desprecio para después matar a golpes a su padre, aquel hombre que solo lo obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería, a aquel hombre que se atrevió a tocar y herir a la persona que amaba y al recordar a su novio se detuvo y con frialdad le arrebato el collar a su padre y se lo puso el mismo —. No mereces ser un guardián de las gemas —, escupió con repulsión para después acercarse a su novio y abrazarlo de manera protectora —. Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo...no sabes cómo lo siento...te prometo que todos los que no te ayudaron pagaran con creces...porque no es justo que cualquier mujer o doncel que venga de una familia rica o buena sea protegida como si de joyas se tratarán cuando a ti te tratan de lo peor solo por ser de una familia humilde...te prometo que jamás te dejare y que siempre te protegeré y respetare hasta que estés listo para entregarte a mi porque yo te amo y siempre te amaré —, prometió el pelinegro mientras lloraba de impotencia y cargaba a su amado.

—Shukaku lloró como nunca, y más porque se sentía sucio y asqueado, sentía que no valía nada, pero a pesar de eso se sentía agradecido con su amado, porque este le prometió que nunca lo dejaría y eso lo calmaba —. Gracias...yo también te amo Goku —, susurró agradecido para después caer en la inconsciencia.

Claro que después de ese momento Goku cambio las cosas al tomar su lugar como el heredero de la fortuna Son, además de que hizo que cada uno de los trabajadores que escucho lo que le hicieron a su amado sea brutalmente violado y luego asesinado, además de abrir un negocio de prostitución y venta de mujeres y donceles y estafar a la gente, cosa en la que Shukaku lo apoyaba.

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Después de recordar aquello Shukaku tomo una decisión, no dejaría que su novio siguiera con lo que hacía, así que con prisa fue al lugar donde Naruto se encontraba, esperando llegar a tiempo.

—Solo espero llegar a tiempo —, susurró el doncel con preocupación.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke y Sai ya habian llegado al lugar y ahora estaban a punto de entrar, de hecho ya habían matado a sangre fría a varios guardias.

—Lo mejor será separarnos —, sugirió Sasuke de manera seria.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor —, dijo Sai de la misma forma.

Ambos azabaches tomaron distintos caminos, sin saber que cada uno daría a parar con su respectiva pareja.

 **~.o0o.~**

En la mansión un hombre de gran altura, complexión corpulenta y algo musculoso sin llegar a exagerar, piel ligeramente blanca y ojos de un color entre rojo y anaranjado, vestido con una elegante yukata de color rojo y con la nariz y boca tapados y un sombrero cónico de paja de color rojo llego al lugar.

Era dirigido por los hombres de Goku hasta llegar a la habitación donde un doncel peli rojo trataba de liberarse.

—Que comience mi diversión —, dijo el hombre con una sonrisa ladina y una mirada llena de lujuria dirigida a Gaara.

 **~.o0o.~**

Goku entro donde Naru se encontraba y sonrió con altanería.

—Hora de empezar con la diversión Naruto —, murmuró con burla mientras se quitaba la camisa.

 **Continuará**


	14. Rescate Y Sorpresas

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta historia también estuvo en este sitio con el nombre de "El Samurái Y La Gema De La Luz", pero por cuestiones de seguridad, tuve que eliminarlo. Próximamente estará en Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark ;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Rescate Y Sorpresas"**

Shukaku corría lo más rápido que sus pies y piernas le permitían mientras deseaba llegar a tiempo donde estaba su novio, no se perdonaría si llegaba tarde y no impedía que los donceles sufrieran una horrible violación.

—Espero llegar a tiempo —, murmuró preocupado.

 **~.o0o.~**

En la habitación de Naru, Goku comenzó a acariciar las piernas del blondo, el cual temblaba y trataba de soltarse.

—Por favor...déjeme ir...no quiero estar con usted —, suplicó el blondo entre sollozos, no quería revivir aquella mala experiencia con ese hombre.

—Vamos Naruto, no me pensarás que te dejare ir así como así, no ahora que te has vuelto sumamente hermoso —, dijo el pelinegro con una ladina sonrisa para después comenzar a besar el cuello del doncel —. Prepárate porque llegaremos hasta el final —, advirtió con frialdad mientras volteaba al menor hasta dejarlo boca abajo.

El varón iba a quitarle al blondo su ropa interior hasta que sintió que lo empujaban hasta caer y golpearse con el duro suelo, así que con enojo viro a ver al causante y se sorprendió al ver a su novio desatando las manos del blondo.

—Shu...Shukaku, ¿por qué?—, preguntó en susurro, no podía creer lo que su novio había hecho.

 **~.o0o.~**

En la habitación de Gaara, el doncel trataba de soltarse sin parar, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que aquel sujeto lo tocara y menos sin dar pelea y eso lo demostraba dando patadas al aire para impedir que ese hombre lo tocara mientras que el hombre hacia lo posible por acercarse al doncel sin recibir una patada pero, le era imposible, sin duda alguna el doncel peli rojo era alguien indomable.

—¡MALDITO! —, grito con furia el varón al recibir una patada en la cara —. Iba a ser amable, pero me hiciste cambiar de opinión, así que prepárate —, advirtió para después hacer un movimiento rápido con sus manos haciendo que la tierra del suelo se volviera roca y sujetara las piernas del doncel, dejándolas separadas —. Acabas de enojar al hombre equivocado dulzura —, dijo mientras se destapaba la nariz y boca dejando ver su ladina sonrisa.

—Después de esas palabras, Gaara sintió que aquel hombre le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba las piernas con sus frías y ásperas manos —. ¡DEJEME...NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUE...ALEJESE DE MI! —, grito con desesperación, mientras trataba inútilmente de liberarse, pero le era imposible, sus manos estaban bien sujetas y sus piernas se sentían más apretadas cada vez que se movía y aunque no lo admitiera la droga que le inyectaron lo tenía aturdido.

—El hombre ya harto de la resistencia del doncel, le dio un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado, haciendo que el peli rojo se quedara quieto y comenzará a llorar de impotencia y dolor —. Te guste o no tú me pertenecerás —, dijo con molestia mientras comenzaba a abrir la yukata de Gaara, pero justo antes que lograra su cometido todo se tornó negro para él.

—Maldito...nadie toca a mí Gaara más que yo —, hablo con furia mal contenida mientras quitaba a ese hombre de encima de su doncel y luego desataba a su novio y lo abrazaba protectoramente —. Ya todo está bien...soy yo, Sai...y te voy a proteger cueste lo que cueste—, murmuró Sai de manera suave en un intento por calmar a su novio, el cual temblaba y lloraba contra su pecho.

—Gaara se separó un poco de su novio y luego se quitó aquella máscara que le impedía ver a su alrededor —. Sai...tenía mucho miedo...yo no quería que él me tocara y mucho menos que me tomara...eso solo lo reservo para ti...te juro que luche pero, ese tipo tiene poderes más grandes...tuve miedo Sai —, hablo el doncel de manera entrecortada debido al llanto.

—Sai se encargaba de limpiar las finas lágrimas que su doncel derramaba y se detuvo en aquella marca que le habían dejado en la blanca y delicada mejilla de su novio, al ver lo roja e hinchada que estaba le llego una inmensa ira en su ser pero, se calmó y se dispuso a tomar en brazos a Gaara —. Salgamos de aquí Gaa-chan —, dijo, pero el peli rojo lo freno con su mano.

—Antes debemos quitarle la gema a ese sujeto, él es un guardián, lo supe en el momento que uso sus poderes —, explicó en susurro mientras veía con temor al corpulento hombre.

—De acuerdo, pero antes necesito que no mires ni escuches...hare que este sujeto pague por lo que te hizo —, dijo Sai con seriedad extrema.

—Gaara sabía lo que pasaría, así que se puso de espaldas y se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos —. No tardes...ya quiero salir de este lugar —, susurró apenas audible.

Sai saco unos extraños pergaminos y se puso a dibujar extrañas alimañas, las cuales poco a poco invadieron el cuerpo del sujeto, el cual comenzó a removerse y a gritar de dolor, lo estaban matando por dentro y no podía hacer nada, Sai lo miro con frialdad y luego le quito la gema y tomo en brazos a su novio, para después salir en silencio, dejando a Han muriéndose de la peor manera posible.

—"Espero que Sasuke-kun logre salvar a Naru-chan" —, pensó Sai con preocupación mientras comenzaba a salir de aquel lugar.

 **~.o0o.~**

Shukaku libero al blondo y luego viro a ver a su novio con tristeza, en verdad no quería hacer nada en contra del hombre que amaba, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que todo regresara a ser como antes.

—Lo siento Goku, pero ya no deseo que sigamos haciendo esto...yo solo deseo que podamos vivir de manera tranquila y formar una familia...olvidarme de todo lo que sufrimos y ser felices...por favor dejemos todo esto...te lo suplico por favor —, hablo el peli arena lleno de tristeza.

—El pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no podía creer lo que su novio le pedía —. No sé qué es lo que te paso, pero no pienso parar, ¿qué ya olvidaste que a ti nadie te ayudo?—, preguntó con molestia mientras veía a su novio.

—No lo he olvidado, jamás lo haré, pero me puse a pensarlo y llegue a la conclusión de que ni Naruto ni a todos los que les hicimos daño se tienen la culpa de lo que me paso, así que por favor dejemos esto y alejémonos de todo lo que nos hace daño, comencemos desde cero —, suplicó ya comenzando a llorar.

—Goku se puso a pensarlo y al ver al amor de su vida en ese estado, supo que había llegado demasiado lejos, no solo lo arrastro a su mundo lleno de lujuria y oscuridad, sino que también a revivir cada día lo que le había pasado y ya no soportándolo más abrazo a su novio de manera protectora y lloro junto con él —. Perdóname...en verdad lamento todo lo que te hice pasar en estos años...yo creía que solo así tomaríamos venganza contra el mundo y que era la única manera en la que seriamos felices, pero me equivoque...la única felicidad la tendré si tu estas a mi lado —, dijo el pelinegro mientras hacía más fuerte el abrazo.

Naruto en todo ese tiempo no se movió ni un poco, solo se dedicó a escuchar la conversación de la pareja y cuando creyó que ya era tiempo se quitó la máscara y vio con ternura a aquella pareja, de alguna manera supo que esos dos debieron haber sufrido mucho y su corazón supo perdonarlos, iba a decir algo cuando la puerta fue derrumbada con brusquedad y allí parado estaba Sasuke con su catana en mano y una mirada furiosa.

—Naruto vio que Sasuke estaba entrando lentamente y de su catana comenzaban a emanar chispas eléctricas, dándose cuenta de que estaba furioso por lo que con prisa se levantó y se puso en frente de la pareja y del samurái —. Espera Sasuke...no les hagas daño —, pidió el blondo mientras veía fijamente al azabache.

— ¿Por qué?—, preguntó con molestia —. Ellos te secuestraron y estoy seguro que estuvieron a punto de hacerte daño, entonces ¿Por qué no quieres que les de la lección de su vida? —, preguntó con molestia.

—Porque ellos están arrepentidos y eso me basta para dejarlos ir...sé que me hicieron mucho daño, no solo ahora, sino también en el pasado, pero aun así cada quien tiene motivos, eso no significa que se justifiquen con ellos, pero aun así no quiero ni les deseo algún mal...por eso te pido que no les hagas daño por favor Sasuke —, suplicó el blondo.

—Sasuke solo guardo su catana y suspiro resignado —. Definitivamente eres un Dobe —, dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello para después acercarse a la pareja y mirarlos seriamente —. Tal vez ese Dobe los haya perdonado, pero yo no, claro que no los mataré pero, a cambio de sus miserables vidas me darán las gemas que les quitaron a ese par de donceles y la tuya —, hablo el azabache con frialdad.

Cuando Goku se disponía a responder, una fuerte explosión ataco todo el lugar, haciendo temblar e incendiando todo a su paso.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sai y Gaara veían con preocupación y angustia desde afuera y más porque los causantes eran subordinados de Orochimaru, cosa que los alarmo, solo esperaban que sus amigos logren salir sanos y salvos.

Mientras tanto dentro del lugar, Sasuke sintió varias energías malignas pero, solo cinco de ellas eran sumamente fuertes y una la reconoció como la de Kimimaru.

— ¡Maldición! —, dijo el azabache entre dientes.

— ¿Qué sucede? —, preguntó el blondo con preocupación.

—Parece que Kimimaru nos encontró y no viene solo —, explicó seriamente.

Hubo otra explosión y esta hizo que Shukaku perdiera el equilibrio, pero antes de caer logro sostenerse de su novio, pero sin querer su mano topo con la gema Yonbi y al hacerlo todos los presentes se sorprendieron porque dicha gema comenzó a brillar, lo que no hacía desde hacía un mes.

—Goku se sorprendió, pero luego recordó como se hizo guardián, lo cual lo lleno de una inmensa alegría y abrazo a su novio y lo beso con amor —. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz —, dijo con alegría mientras veía a su novio con ternura.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —, preguntó con intriga.

—La razón por la que mi gema brillo cuando desde hace un mes no lo hacía, es porque yo ya no soy un guardián...el nuevo guardián está creciendo justo aquí —, explicó con ternura mientras acariciaba el aun plano vientre de su amado.

—Shukaku comenzó a llorar de felicidad —. Estoy embarazado —, susurró con alegría.

La pareja estaba festejando con felicidad y alegría la cual se rompió al sentir otra explosión por lo que Goku tomo una decisión que no solo cambiaría su vida, sino que la de su amado e hijo, se acercó a Sasuke y le dio no solo las gemas de Naruto y Gaara, sino que también la suya propia, luego le susurro algo al oído y luego se acercó a su amado.

—Sabes que te amo y siempre te amaré...a ti y a nuestro hijo...por favor pase lo que pase quiero que ambos sean felices...ese no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego amor mío —, susurró con tristeza para después noquear a su novio y dárselo a Sasuke, el cual lo tomo en brazos —. Por favor cuídalo y aléjalo de esta oscuridad en la que lo metí y Naruto lamento todo lo que te hice a ti y a tu hermano, espero algún día poder remediar este error...bueno apúrense que no creo poder darles mucho tiempo —, dijo Goku lleno de arrepentimiento.

Sasuke, Naruto y Shukaku lograron salir justo antes que los subordinados de Orochimaru entrarán y ya cuando lograron alcanzar a Sai y Gaara, no lo pensaron dos veces y se alejaron lo más que pudieron de ese lugar, casi llegando a la siguiente aldea dueña de la siguiente gema.

 **~.o0o.~**

Goku hizo lo que pudo por salir con vida y poder reunirse con su familia, pero aquellos individuos no se apiadaron de él y lo dejaron prácticamente muerto.

—Siempre...te amare Shukaku —, susurró con su último suspiro para después cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir.

—Maldito Samurái —, masculló entre dientes Kimimaru.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke y los demás, Shukaku despertó con un enorme dolor en el corazón, ya sabía a qué se debía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

—Supongo que Goku se quedó a darnos tiempo...siempre hace este tipo de cosas tan temerarias —, susurró con dolor mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de tristeza.

—Sasuke suspiro al recordar la petición de Goku —. "Cuídalo por favor y a cambio daré mi vida para que logren escapar" —, apretó los puños con fuerza —. Aun así tienes por quien luchar, así que cuida bien de esa personita, la cual te dará motivos para vivir...no solo por ti, también por tu novio —, dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias por todo, sé que no lo merezco, pero no desperdiciare esta segunda oportunidad y por favor cuiden de esa gema que con orgullo y dedicación protegió mi novio —, dijo para después comenzar a irse a buscar un nuevo lugar donde establecer su hogar con su hijo.

—"Solo espero que tú y tu hijo estén bien Shukaku" —, pensó el blondo con preocupación.

Los cuatro siguieron su camino a la siguiente aldea y a la siguiente gema, no sin antes mirar a aquel doncel peli arena y desearle suerte en su viaje, no les importaba lo que había pasado, después de todo no le deseaban mal alguno.

 **~.o0o.~**

Kurama, Itachi y Deidara llegaron a Suna solo para enterarse que Sasuke y Naruto, junto a otros dos, ya se habían ido rumbo a la aldea Kumo, según les había informado una vendedora, la cual "por casualidad" escucho la meta de los viajeros.

—Juro que cuando encuentre a ese estúpido samurái, lo voy a torturar como se debe y a Naruto le voy a dar sus buenas nalgadas y lo voy a parar en un rincón a pensar en lo que hizo —, murmuró Kurama de manera tétrica y un aura oscura rodeándolo.

—Deidara solo veía a su hermano con una gota tipo anime mientras negaba —. Lo de Sasuke-kun te lo tomo en serio, pero Naruto no es un bebé para que lo castigues de esa manera —, dijo con reprobación, pero su hermano ni caso le hizo, por lo que suspiro derrotado —. Ni modos ahora a ir a Kumogakure —, dijo para después comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por los dos varones.

—"Hay hermano en la que te metiste" —, pensó Itachi divertido por las palabras de su cuñado.

Sin que Kurama, Itachi y Deidara lo supieran muy pronto se encontrarían con sus respectivos hermanos y quien sabe, tal vez un nuevo amor para Kurama.

 **Continuará**


	15. Misterioso Encuentro

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta historia también estuvo en este sitio con el nombre de "El Samurái Y La Gema De La Luz", pero por cuestiones de seguridad, tuve que eliminarlo. Próximamente estará en Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark ;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Misterioso Encuentro"**

Era de día, aproximadamente era medio día y Kurama, Deidara e Itachi caminaban, ya cerca de llegar a Kumogakure, claro que el peli rojo tenía un aura oscura rodeándolo, sus brazos estaban cruzados y sus cejas estaban fruncidas, además de mirar con profundo odio a su cuñado, en cuanto a Deidara e Itachi pues ambos se encontraban algo alejados de Kurama, además de ver al peli rojo con mucho temor.

—Ves lo que ocasionas Itachi, te dije que no y tu como siempre hiciste lo que se te dio la gana —, le reclamo el rubio a su novio.

—Pero tú tienes la culpa, tú fuiste el que me tentó y yo como hombre que soy no lo pude resistir —, se defendió el azabache con un puchero.

—Kurama vio a ambos jóvenes con furia —. Los dos son culpables, creyeron que no los cacharía en el acto, pero su plan no les funciono y quiero que sepan que de ahora en adelante los voy a amarrar a la cama para que no hagan cochinadas y menos cuando yo esté cerca —, hablo con molestia el peli rojo, de solo recordar lo que ese par estaba a punto de hacer lo pone fuera de sí.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Kurama y sus acompañantes estaban cansados, habían caminado durante todo el día y para su suerte encontraron un hotel y viendo que ya estaban casi por llegar a la ciudad decidieron parar a descansar.

Pidieron dos habitaciones, una para los varones y la otra para el doncel, obviamente pidieron habitaciones contiguas porque el par de varones sobreprotectores no quería alejarse del rubio.

Ya habían pasado como dos horas, se supone que ya todos estaban dormidos, pero Kurama se despertó por un vaso de agua, la cual ingirió y luego regreso a la cama, pero antes de dormir viro a ver la cama de a lado, la cual se veía abultada y lo que parecía una mata azabache sobresalir de entre las sábanas, además de escuchar uno que otro ronquido, el peli rojo suspiro, le daba un trabajo hablar como persona, al menos con el novio de su pequeño hermano.

—Itachi, sé que no empezamos como se debe, pero entiéndeme, soy el único varón, además de ser el mayor, mis lindos y pequeños hermanos son donceles y son los más hermosos en esta tierra, mi deber es comportarme protector con ellos, para mi ningún varón es digno de mis hermanitos y créeme que aun cuando se casen y estén en su luna de miel, yo estaré allí para evitar que perviertan a mis hermanitos, pero hoy me di cuenta que mi hermanito te ama y que tú lo amas y por eso decidí no interponerme en su relación —, dijo el peli rojo con una total emoción y sinceridad mientras se levantaba e iba a la cama contigua y movía a su cuñado, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió no el cuerpo de una persona, sino algo acolchonado, por lo que alzó la sábana encontrando varias almohadas, una grabadora que simulaba los ronquidos y una toalla negra —. Uchiha Itachi —, susurró con furia mientras iba a la habitación de su hermano.

Cuando Kurama llego a la habitación lo que escucho no le gustó nada, acaso eran ¿gemidos?, y si era así iba a castrar al maldito Uchiha, abrió la puerta de una patada y lo que vio lo dejo furico, su hermano estaba desnudo al igual que el azabache, además de que estaban a punto de comenzar con aquel acto sexual, cosa que no iba a permitir.

—¡UCHIHA ITACHI AHORA SI TE MATO DESGRACIADO!—, grito con furia mal contenida, asustando a la pareja.

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Y por esa razón el peli rojo se encontraba completamente furioso, pero toda esa furia se fue al ver que una mujer rubia estaba corriendo hacia ellos, además de ser perseguida por varios hombres, veinte para ser exactos, eso sí que desconcertó a los viajeros.

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando?—, preguntó en susurro el peli rojo mientras veía a la mujer y por alguna extraña razón no pudo apartar su vista de aquellos ojos oscuros, tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando la mujer le grito algo que lo dejo furioso.

—¡QUITATE DE MI CAMINO IMBECIL!—, grito la mujer con furia, pero el peli rojo no se quitó del camino y ella no pudo esquivarlo, por lo que termino chocando y cayendo encima de él peli rojo, además de que aquellos hombres la alcanzaron —. Maldición, ya me atraparon y todo por tu culpa —, hablo con furia.

—El hombre, líder de aquel grupo llego donde los viajeros y miro tanto a la rubia mujer como al rubio doncel —. Yugito Nii, por órdenes del Raikage A, usted tiene que venir para servir como una de las damas de compañía —, dijo aquel hombre, mientras daba la señal a sus subordinados para que amarren a la rubia y luego viro a ver al doncel —. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —, preguntó con seriedad.

—Deidara vio dudoso a aquel hombre, algo le decía que no era de confianza —. Deidara, Namikaze Deidara —, respondió con nerviosismo.

—El hombre asintió y dio la señal a sus seguidores los cuales se acercaron al doncel —. Usted también vendrá con nosotros Namikaze Deidara —, dijo con seriedad.

Al ver lo que esos hombres estaban haciendo, Kurama e Itachi sacaron sus catanas y se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero para sorpresa suya aquella mujer misteriosa acabo con todos esos hombres con una desconcertante y magnífica rapidez.

— ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? —, preguntó en susurro el muy sorprendido Kurama.

—Práctica y entrenamientos de años, pero no los voy a aburrir con la historia de mi vida, ahora lo mejor es alejarnos un poco de Kumo, porque ellos ya han visto a ese doncel —, dijo con seriedad la mujer mientras veía a Deidara —. Siganme —, ordenó mientras veía a los viajeros.

Los tres se viraron a ver entre sí con duda, pero si aquella mujer decía la verdad, lo mejor era que no se arriesgarán más, sobre todo si ahora buscaban a Deidara, así que siguieron a la rubia.

Caminaron por un no tan largo tramo a través del bosque hasta llegar a una vieja, pero acogedora cabaña, la cual estaba situada algo cerca de la aldea, pero lo suficientemente lejos y escondida como para que los encuentren, se adentraron cuando la mujer se los permitió, encontrándose con un pintoresco y acogedor hogar.

No había gran cosa, solo lo necesario, dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina, un comedor, lo usual en una casa normal, claro que habían cosas que no eran tan usuales, por ejemplo armas, armaduras y trampas, pero los tres viajeros quedaron más sorprendidos al ver que la mujer preparaba más armas en su arsenal, como si tuviera las claras intenciones de irse nuevamente.

—Kurama se hartó del mutismo de la rubia, así que se acercó y la tomo con fuerza del brazo —. ¿Qué está pasando en Kumogakure?, ¿por qué te perseguían? Y ¿por qué ahora buscan a mi hermano menor? —, preguntó con frialdad y seriedad, usualmente usaba esas dos tácticas para asustar a las mujeres y donceles para conseguir lo que quería, pero no se esperó aquella reacción que le dio la mujer.

—La rubia comenzó a reír ruidosamente —, de verdad, esperabas que con esa carita de "súper machote" yo te iba a responder con sumisión y respeto, te equivocaste de persona —, dijo con burla la rubia para después pasar de largo al sorprendido peli rojo y acercarse a la pareja —. Lo mejor para ustedes es quedarse en este lugar, Kumo no es seguro para un doncel con características como las tuyas rubio —, hablo con calma y sinceridad.

—Deidara se sorprendió —. ¿Por qué? —, preguntó con intriga.

—La rubia suspiro con resignación e hizo un gesto para que todos se sentarán —. Hace aproximadamente veinte años, el actual Raikage A subió al poder y desde entonces todo en Kumogakure se volvió un infierno, por alguna razón a A le gustan o mejor dicho está obsesionado con las mujeres y donceles de cabello rubio o rojo y si alguno tiene esos rasgos junto con ojos azules, miel o lila, estos se hacen sus parejas de compañía más íntimas, los otros como en mi caso solo están como su servidumbre principal, es por esa razón que yo voy todos los días a pelear por mis derechos y los de mi aldea, así que por su bien quédense aquí —, hablo la rubia con un deje lleno de nostalgia y tristeza para después prepararse para irse.

—Pues lo siento primor, pero yo tengo que ir a esa aldea, mi otro hermano que también es doncel rubio y de ojos azules debe estar a punto de llegar a ese lugar y no pienso permitir que aquel pervertido y enfermo que tienen por líder lo toque, así que yo iré contigo —, dijo el peli rojo con decisión y aura autoritaria.

—La rubia solo vio al varón peli rojo con recelo —. Yugito Nii, ese es mi nombre —, dijo mientras estiraba su brazo para darle la mano.

—El peli rojo le dio la mano y ambos apretaron en señal de saludo —. Namikaze Kurama —, se presentó con cortesía —. Ellos son mi cuñado, Uchiha Itachi y mi hermano menor, Namikaze Deidara —, dijo mientras señalaba al rubio y al azabache.

—Un gusto, ahora ustedes dos quédense aquí y en caso de que algo pase, pueden tomar lo que quieran de mi arsenal, siéntanse como en su casa —, dijo la rubia con una ladina sonrisa para después acercarse al peli rojo —. En cuanto a ti, delicado Petirrojo, es hora de irnos, porque si no el pervertido A logrará su objetivo con tu pequeño hermano —, dijo con intención de burla las palabras "delicado Petirrojo".

—El peli rojo tuvo un repentino tic en su ceja y comenzó a seguir a la rubia —. Lo que digas jefa —, dijo con molestia, para después salir y dejar a la pareja.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke y los demás acababan de entrar a la aldea, sin saber lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

Por otro lado en el castillo del Raikage, un soldado estaba arrodillado frente al gobernante y soberano de la aldea.

—Raikage-sama, le suplico que nos perdone, es que Yugito Nii intervino nuevamente, le juro que la próxima vez no le fallaremos, pero por favor perdone nuestras vidas —, suplicó con nerviosismo aquel hombre.

—Aquel alto, corpulento y extremadamente musculoso hombre solo sonrió de medio lado —. Más te vale no volver a fallar o tu cabeza perderás —, dijo con una voz grave y perturbadora.

—El soldado hizo una reverencia —. Se lo juro —, dijo con algo de temor para después irse.

—El gran Raikage solo hizo un gesto con su mano y un doncel peli rojo de ojos verdes llego para servirle un gran vaso de sake —. Así que los donceles Namikaze están cerca, esto se torna interesante —, susurró con una ladina y tétrica sonrisa.

 **Continuará**


	16. La Verdad Sobre Kumogakure

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta historia también estuvo en este sitio con el nombre de "El Samurái Y La Gema De La Luz", pero por cuestiones de seguridad, tuve que eliminarlo. Próximamente estará en Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark ;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"La Verdad Sobre Kumogakure"**

Sasuke y los demás llegaron a Kumogakure después de varias horas caminando, claro que al entrar a la aldea les extraño a todos las miradas que los habitantes les enviaban, parecían miradas llenas de ¿miedo?, no podían afirmarlo, al menos no por ahora.

—Naruto se sentía muy nervioso y más por el tipo de vestimenta que aun traía puesto, así que con los nervios de punta se acercó al samurái —. Sasuke no sé si ya te diste cuenta, pero todas las personas nos están viendo de una extraña manera —, susurró de la manera más discreta al oído del azabache.

—Ya me había dado cuenta Dobe, pero por ahora lo mejor será disimular y actuar como si nada —, respondió en susurro el azabache.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando por la aldea, pero al tratar de entrar a un hotel, los guardias reales los detuvieron de manera imprevista, alertando a los dos azabaches.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —, preguntó Sasuke muy a la defensiva, mientras ponía a Naruto detrás de él.

—No queremos hacerles daño, solo venimos para escoltarlos personalmente con el Raikage —, hablo con seriedad el capitán de la guardia.

Los cuatro no muy convencidos asintieron y siguieron a los hombres, sin darse cuenta de las miradas llenas de lástima que las personas les enviaban.

 **~.o0o.~**

Kurama seguía de cerca a la rubia, por alguna razón le molestaba la forma de ser que la mujer tenía, pero por otro lado también le atraía.

—La rubia se detuvo cerca de las puertas que daban entrada a la aldea —. Detente allí petirrojo —, susurró con seriedad la rubia.

—Kurama obedeció la orden a la vez que fruncía el ceño —. Deja ya de llamarme petirrojo —, susurró con molestia.

—Y tu deja ya de ser un idiota y mantente alerta...hay como cinco guardias custodiando la entrada y estoy segura que la razón es tu pequeño hermano —, explicó seriamente.

—Ante esas palabras Kurama no pudo evitar preocuparse —. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —, preguntó en voz baja.

—La rubia suspiro con resignación —. Cada que un extranjero de cabello amarillo o rojo, ojos azules o de colores claros llega el maldito Raikage manda a varios de sus mejores guardias a custodiar la entrada y a otros a llevar a los extranjeros ante el —, explicó con los puños fuertemente apretados —. A es un maldito que solo le interesa llenar un vacío de la manera más equivocada y desquiciada que hay...si tan solo el antiguo Raikage no hubiera muerto sin elegir a su sucesor —, susurró con impotencia.

—Kurama solo escuchaba todo y por alguna razón no le gustaba ver a la rubia tan melancólica, sabía que algo estaba ocultando y se encargaría de descubrir que era —. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿por qué el antiguo Raikage no eligió sucesor? Y ¿por qué A es cómo es? —, exigió saber, algo muy en el fondo le dijo que tenía que saber las razones de eso.

—Yugito suspiro resignada —. Yo una vez tuve una madre, ella era hermosa, tenía cabello ondulado de un color rubio claro y unos hermosos ojos azules, ella era una inocente niña cuando conoció al actual Raikage, mientras que él ya iba por los veinte años, según lo que mi madre me contó, A se había enamorado de una mujer rubia de ojos color miel, según recuerdo, el nombre de aquella mujer era Senju Tsunade —, dijo la rubia con dolor, de verdad le costaba contar la triste historia de su amada madre.

—Kurama estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que su abuela conociera a ese asqueroso hombre, pero si quería saber más sobre la situación del lugar tendría que escuchar sin interrumpir —. Prosigue por favor —, pidió en susurro.

—La rubia asintió en silencio —. A se le confesó a Senju-san, pero esta le dijo que ya estaba comprometida con un tal Namikaze Jiraya y A tuvo que resignarse a solo ser amigo de la rubia, pasaron los años, mi madre ya era una jovencita en plena adolescencia y enamorada aún más de A, según la historia de mi madre, la pareja Namikaze llego a visitar al su viejo amigo A y de paso a presentar a su pequeño primogénito, según el relato, A se enamoró de Namikaze Minato, pensó que ese pequeño de tan solo dos años era un doncel, pero cuando los padres se opusieron sus decisiones algo dentro de A cambio, el sabia de los sentimientos de mi madre y se aprovechó de eso —, de tristeza paso a molestia, cuanto odiaba a ese hombre —. Comenzó a acostarse con mujeres y donceles de cabello rubio y ojos azules o de color miel, pero con la que iba más era con mi madre y ella lo aceptaba porque en verdad lo amaba —, apretó los puños —. Pasaron muchos años, mi madre ya era toda una mujer, ella de alguna manera estaba feliz, por un momento llego a pensar que A la quería y eso era porque de un momento a otro había cambiado, se había vuelto más amable y comprensivo, pero un día el llego diciéndole que conoció a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos de un hermoso color morado claro, pero cuando A se enteró que aquella pelirroja de nombre Uzumaki Kushina estaba comprometida con aquel rubio del que una vez se enamoró, A se volvió aún más inestable, todo por una maldita obsesión suya —, dijo con furia.

—Kurama estaba más que sorprendido, no podía creer que A estuviera tan obsesionado con su familia, pero ahora solo tenía la duda de algo —. ¿Entonces tú odias al Raikage porque lastimo a tu madre o porque es tu padre? —, preguntó con duda.

—Ese hombre no es mi padre...mi madre se humillo ante él, le suplico que le diera la oportunidad de sanar su corazón y el solo se burló de ella y la vendió a uno de sus amigos...yo nací por culpa de una violación y aun así mi madre me amo y protegió, me alejo de la aldea cuando A tomo el trono de este lugar, me enteré de todo esto por boca de mi moribunda madre y desde ese momento me jure a mí misma acabar con todo lo que A está haciendo, pero para ello tengo que encontrar a Killer Bee, hermano de A y legítimo heredero al trono —, hablo llena de furia y frustración.

—Eso sí que le llego a lo más profundo de su corazón, no podía imaginar el calvario por el que paso aquella rubia —. Lamento lo que te paso y más porque Namikaze Jiraya y Senju Tsunade eran mis abuelos y Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina eran mis padres, te juro que te ayudare en lo que pueda, pero por favor ayúdame a salvar a mi hermano menor —, pidió con sinceridad.

—La rubia sonrió, no se esperaba esa revelación, pero de algo estaba segura y eso era que no permitiría que el joven doncel Namikaze quede en manos de A —. Tal vez sea coincidencia o cosa del destino, pero te ayudare hasta el final —, dijo llena de sinceridad.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke y los demás fueron escoltados hasta llegar donde estaba el Kage y líder de aquella misteriosa aldea, por alguna razón aquel hombre veía a los donceles de una manera que ponía tanto a los azabaches como a los donceles nerviosos e inquietos.

—No tienen por qué temer, si me permiten presentarme yo soy el Raikage Bee A, primogénito del Raikage anterior Bee Gyuki y portador de la gema Hachibi —, hablo con autoridad mientras mostraba la gema en su collar, la cual no brillaba ni reaccionaba con las de los donceles.

—Sasuke se extrañó, se supone que la gema debía brillar y reaccionar con las que tenía en su poder, pero no pasaba nada —. Un gusto Raikage-sama, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, soy un samurái viajero y ellos son mis acompañantes, él es Shimura sai y el peli rojo a su lado es Sabaku No Gaara su novio y el rubio que está a mi lado es mi novio, Namikaze Naruto —, se presentó el mismo y a sus acompañantes de manera respetuosa.

— ¿Namikaze?, ¿hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina?—, preguntó con sorpresa mientras veía al rubio.

—Naru se sorprendió, no esperaba que ese hombre conociera a sus difuntos padres —. ¿Cómo es que conoce a mis padres? —, preguntó con intriga.

—Ante esa pregunta obtuvo su respuesta y con ello sonrió lleno de satisfacción —. Si y esta vez no permitiré que me ganen y se burlen de mí.

Después de decir eso, A hizo una señal y los guardias lanzaron dardos tranquilizadores, tanto a los azabaches como a los donceles, los cuales sin poder evitarlo cayeron presas de un profundo sueño.

—A se acercó al blondo y lo cargo entre sus gruesos brazos —. Encárguense que los varones estén encadenados en las mazmorras y más les vale que no logren soltarse —, ordenó con seriedad.

—El capitán de la guardia asintió, pero luego vio al doncel peli rojo —. ¿Qué hacemos con el doncel? —, preguntó dudoso.

—Enciérrenlo con los varones, después de todo, ya no necesitaré satisfacerme, ya he conseguido a mi futuro esposo y madre de mis hijos —, dijo mientras veía al inconsciente doncel entre sus brazos.

—Como ordene Raikage-sama —, dijo el hombre con una reverencia.

A se llevó al blondo donde según el compartirían el resto de su vida, estaba decidido en no perder la oportunidad de estar con el sucesor de los Namikaze-Uzumaki.

 **~.o0o.~**

Yugito y Kurama habían acabado con los cinco guardias que custodiaban la entrada, pero justo al entrar escucharon los rumores de todos los ciudadanos.

— ¿Escuchaste?—, preguntó una mujer a su amiga.

— ¿Qué?—, preguntó la otra con intriga.

—El Raikage dejara libres a todas las mujeres y a todos los donceles que tenía, según dicen se va a casar con un doncel de nombre Namikaze Naruto —, reveló con angustia.

—Pobre chico, pero gracias a esa unión mi hijo podrá regresar a casa —, dijo con tristeza y un sentimiento de culpa.

Las mujeres siguieron hablando sin saber que solo habían hecho preocupar y enojar a cierto hermano mayor.

—Kurama apretó con fuerza los puños —. Juro que matare a ese maldito viejo —, murmuró con furia el pelirrojo.

—Lo mejor será regresar a mi cabaña y hacer un plan, estoy segura que al samurái lo tienen en las mazmorras y no creo que a tu hermano le haga gracia que lo abandonemos, además de que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible —, explicó con seriedad.

Kurama asintió, sabía que Yugito tenía razón, lo mejor sería ir y planear una buena estrategia y liberar al samurái, así que ambos salieron de la aldea sin ser vistos.

 **~.o0o.~**

Después de unas horas, Naruto despertó en una habitación desconocida, quiso levantarse, pero no pudo, todo le daba vueltas.

— ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué hago aquí? —, preguntó en susurro.

—Estas en mis aposentos y de ahora en adelante este será tu hogar —, dijo el Raikage que había hecho acto de aparición.

 **Continuará**


	17. Amenazante Propuesta

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta historia también estuvo en este sitio con el nombre de "El Samurái Y La Gema De La Luz", pero por cuestiones de seguridad, tuve que eliminarlo. Próximamente estará en Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark ;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Amenazante Propuesta"**

Después de unas horas, Naruto despertó en una habitación desconocida, quiso levantarse, pero no pudo, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas.

— ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué hago aquí? —, preguntó en susurro.

—Estas en mis aposentos y de ahora en adelante, este será tu hogar. —, respondió el Raikage que había hecho acto de aparición.

—Esa respuesta puso en alerta al rubio doncel, el cual se sentó para encarar al Raikage —. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, yo no me puedo quedar en este lugar, yo tengo un novio y una misión que cumplir, así que exijo que me dé una buena explicación —, se negó ante aquel hombre, el cual le ponía los nervios de punta.

Las musculosas facciones de aquel corpulento hombre se tensaron. Puso una expresión llena de molestia, la cual ni se inmuto por ocultar, lo que es más, se acercó con furia al pequeño chico y con una fuerza algo descomunal, le propino una fuerte bofetada a la mejilla del frágil chiquillo, el cual no pudo evitar girar su cabeza y caer de la mullida y acolchonada cama.

—A partir de ahora, tu eres de mi propiedad, eso significa que te iras olvidando de tu maldito noviecito, porque de esta aldea no sales a no ser que sea conmigo y después de habernos casado.

El doncel estaba mareado, pero no lo suficiente como para caer a los brazos de la inconsciencia, había escuchado perfectamente lo que el Kage había dicho y un tremendo miedo le calo hasta los huesos. Con la mano en su lastimada e hinchada mejilla, miro con desdén al imponente hombre frente a él.

— ¿Qué…quiere decir con eso?, ¿dónde están mis amigos? —, preguntó con temor, había comenzado a temblar.

—A sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura —. Lo que quise decir, es que te vas a casar conmigo, a menos que quieras que tú ahora ex-novio y tus amigos sean ejecutados frente a todo mi reino.

Ante esa amenaza, el rubio doncel comenzó a llorar, no podía creer cuan injusta era su vida. Primero sus abuelos y padres mueren por culpa suya, luego un nuevo amigo y aliado muere para salvarlo y ahora que por fin había sincerado sus sentimientos a Sasuke pasaba esto. Era obvio lo que iba a hacer, no quería que más víctimas aumentaran por su culpa y mucho menos la de la persona que ama y la de sus amigos.

—Acepto…me casaré con usted —, susurró sin ganas de nada, apenas y podía respirar debido al llanto.

—A ensancho su sonrisa —. Me alegra que aceptaras mi humilde propuesta, no te preocupes por tus amigos, para pasado mañana ya serán libres, porque mañana una gran boda se celebrará.

Dichas estas palabras, A se acercó al asustado doncel y lo tomo en sus brazos. Con sumo cuidado, lo acomodo en la cama y sin que Naruto pudiera evitarlo, le robo un suave beso en la mejilla herida.

—Me voy, después de todo, los prometidos no pueden verse hasta la boda, pero espero que sepas que estoy ansioso por la noche de bodas —, murmuró sin ningún altivo de arrepentimiento. Su mirada era de lujuria, lujuria dirigida al doncel —. Nos vemos pequeño —, se despidió con entusiasmo para después salir de aquella habitación.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —, susurró con temor, sus cristalinas lágrimas resbalaban sin cesar por sus morenas mejillas.

 **~.o0o.~**

Kurama y Yugito habían llegado a la cabaña de la rubia. Entraron con prisa y suspiraron con alivio, todo visto por Itachi y Deidara, quienes se preocuparon por ver las expresiones de preocupación de los dos mayores.

— ¿Y Naruto y Sasuke-kun? —, preguntó el rubio con preocupación.

—No pudimos encontrarlos, cuando logramos adentrarnos en la aldea escuchamos a un par de mujeres hablando de una gran boda, la boda de Naruto para ser más precisos —, explicó sumamente enojado el peli rojo.

— ¿Cómo que la boda de Naruto?, ¿qué sucedió realmente? —, preguntó con histeria el rubio.

La rubia suspiro con resignación y con la misma tristeza, odio y sed de venganza, conto todo lo que le contó a Kurama, lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, era tener ayuda y la que fuera necesaria, pero para eso, tenía que contar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la aldea Kumo.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke se despertó con un tremendo dolor en los brazos y piernas, quiso mover sus extremidades y se alarmo al no poder cumplir su cometido. Miro su alrededor, analizando cada cosa con la que su negra mirada se topaba. Frente suyo encontró a Sai en las mismas condiciones que él y en el suelo vio a Gaara con las piernas fuertemente encadenadas a la pared. Frunció el ceño al no ver a Naruto por ningún lado y un fuerte temor le llego a lo más profundo de su ser. Un sentimiento de pérdida, perdida de un ser sumamente importante.

—Parece que ya has despertado chico —, hablo una voz de hombre, voz que se escuchaba sumamente cansada.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia donde escucho aquella cansada voz y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Un hombre de musculatura algo robusta, casi se asemejaba a la del Raikage, piel igual de morena que A, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver las gemas que tenía en su poder y la de Gaara brillar con intensidad.

— ¿Quién eres? —, preguntó el azabache con sorpresa.

—El hombre sonrió apenas, era claro que estaba cansado. —Mi nombre es Bee, Killer Bee y soy el guardián de la gema Hachibi y legitimo Raikage de la aldea Kumo —, respondió con sinceridad.

 **~.o0o.~**

Naruto estaba asustado, mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba, por un momento todo era casi perfecto y ahora que lograban dar con la nueva gema pasaba esto. Pero tendría que aguantarse, al menos por Sasuke, Sai y Gaara, por ellos aguantaría el tener que casarse con un despiadado hombre al que no amaba.

—Hermano…te necesito —, susurró con tristeza, en momentos sumamente riesgosos es cuando más necesitaba de su muy sobreprotector hermano mayor y ese momento era uno de esos.

 **~.o0o.~**

Kurama estornudo con fuerza y un escalofrió le recorrió en la espalda, sabía que quería decir aquello, sentía que su pequeño hermano menor lo necesitaba y él estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño a su niño.

—Alguien va a perder su hombría y ese alguien es el maldito Raikage A —, dijo con una voz de ultratumba que asusto a Itachi y Deidara y saco una media sonrisa a la rubia.

—Ya somos dos los que pensamos eso —, dijo la rubia de la misma manera, causando más temor en el azabache y el rubio.

—Itachi se acercó al oído de su pareja —. Soy yo o esos dos están muy, pero muy sincronizados —, comentó con miedo hacia esos dos.

—Deidara sonrió sincero, ya tenía una pequeña sospecha y le alegraba que al fin su hermano mayor encontrara a alguien con quien congeniar —. ¿Lo crees? —, preguntó con una socarrona sonrisa, mientras veía a su hermano y a la rubia —.Creo que con esos dos unidos, nada nos detendrá de nuestra misión.

Y era cierto, Deidara ya sospechaba algo, ese par seria imparable estaba unido y más aún, si ambos tenían el mismo objetivo: Detener para siempre al autoproclamado Raikage A.

 **Continuará**


	18. ¡No Hay Boda!

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta historia también estuvo en este sitio con el nombre de "El Samurái Y La Gema De La Luz", pero por cuestiones de seguridad, tuve que eliminarlo. Próximamente estará en Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark ;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"¡No Hay Boda!"**

Ya el sol estaba en su punto exacto, listo para ocultarse y darle paso a la hermosa y esplendorosa luna. Los preparativos para la gran boda del Raikage, Bee A y Namikaze Naruto estaban completamente listos, normal, si el mismo Kage ordeno a todo su pueblo ayudar en todo lo necesario, la prioridad de aquel hombre era lograr unirse en matrimonio con el hijo y nieto de sus amores del pasado.

—Quiero que comiencen a preparar a mi prometido —, ordenó fríamente a un par de jóvenes donceles que pasaban cerca de él.

Los nerviosos chicos asintieron con prisa, para después correr a la habitación real para alistar al pobre doncel rubio.

 **~.o0o.~**

Kurama veía a la rubia con total nerviosismo, hacía más de una hora que habían salido de la cabaña de la mujer y en ese tiempo tuvieron que separarse. Mientras él iba con Yugito para detener la boda, su hermano Deidara iba con el pervertido de Itachi para liberar al mentado samurái y de paso liberar al que debería ser el Raikage, pero lo que lo tenía nervioso y algo molesto, es que ya se habían topado con varios guardias y la rubia ni le había permitido mover un dedo para ayudar, por el contrario, Yugito era sumamente rápida y ágil, y con esos puntos a su favor, derrotaba a los mugrosos hombres en un santiamén.

—Vaya, al parecer no me dejaras tener el gusto de medio matar a los imbéciles que ayudaron en el secuestro de mi hermanito —, comentó el peli rojo de una manera algo irónica y molesta.

—La rubia sonrió ladinamente, ya sabía lo que enojaba al varón —. Y yo no pensé que serías el típico macho alfa que se molesta cuando una mujer o doncel es mejor en las peleas —, con burla se defendió de las tonterías que maquinaban la mente de Kurama.

—Una creciente y palpitante vena se formó en la frente del varón, era obvio que la chica dio en el clavo —. ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! —, le grito con molestia —. Es solo que también quiero ayudar —, susurró ya más tranquilo y calmado.

—Yugito iba a decir algo, pero las presencias que se acercaban la alertaron —.Pues prepárate petirrojo porque allí viene tu oportunidad.

Kurama se puso serio ante esas palabras y aunque no lo dijera a la chica frente a él, estaba sumamente nervioso y preocupado, temía no poder llegar a tiempo para detener esa patética boda en donde su lindo hermano menor estaba involucrado.

 **~.o0o.~**

Pasaron las horas, ya era de noche y casi todo estaba listo para la ocasión. La aldea entera estaba decorada por globos, cintas y listones. Todo blanco y dorado. Mientras que la torre del Kage tenía todo un banquete y el lugar estaba hermosamente adornado con distintivas decoraciones de los mismos colores vivos. Todo era felicidad, o al menos para el Raikage, porque los habitantes de Kumo no estaban para nada felices, por el contrario, todos y cada uno de los habitantes quería detener aquella boda, bien sabían que aquel desafortunado doncel no quería esa unión, pero nadie tenía el valor para intervenir, todos temían por su integridad, tanto física como psicológica. Y en la habitación perteneciente al regidor y gobernante de Kumo nada era diferente.

Los donceles que habían sido mandados a alistar al prometido del Kage habían terminado, y ciertamente el rubio doncel había quedado más hermoso de lo que ya era. Su rubio y alborotado cabello había sido sujetado de lado con un prendedor en forma de una rosa blanca; su esbelta y frágil figura resaltaba más con aquel hermoso kimono blanco y bordados de flores doradas y su fino rostro juvenil se encontraba maquillado con lo necesario, para así no perder el toque de doncel y hombre que era el muchachito. Claro que, aunque el doncel se encontraba sumamente hermoso, no se le veía para nada feliz, aun cuando era su boda la que se efectuaría, el menor no quería casarse con aquel hombre que no amaba.

—Naruto viro a ver por la ventana de aquel cuarto. Su azulina mirada solo reflejaba tristeza y dolor —. Al menos Sasuke y los demás estarán bien…eso es lo que más importa ahora —, susurró con dolor para después, seguir al par de donceles que lo alistaron. Seguirlos al lugar donde su alma moriría lentamente.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke, Sai, Gaara y el tal Kiler Bee llevaban rato escuchando los gritos de dolor que daban los guardias de aquellos calabozos, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, pero estaban alertas por si las dudas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que las rejas de sus respectivos calabozos habían sido abiertas y que frente a ellos se situaron dos personas, al menos, el que se llevó la sorpresa más grande fue Sasuke, quien reconoció a una de esas personas.

—Sasuke no lo podía creer, la persona que había llegado era nada más y nada menos que…—Uchiha Itachi —, susurró sin creer que su hermano mayor estuviera en esa época y más que nada, que siguiera con vida.

—Itachi suspiro resignado, por la mirada que su hermano menor le había dado, sabía perfectamente que tendría que dar explicaciones, pero eso era para después —Hermanito, deja ya de poner cara de idiota y estate alerta para comenzar a correr, todavía hay cosas que hacer y una de ellas es salvar a Naruto-kun de un matrimonio forzado. —, dijo con un tono burlesco, pero con la mirada llena de seriedad.

—Sasuke se ofendió por el insulto, pero el enojo pasó a ser preocupación por su Dobe —. ¿Matrimonio forzado?

 **~.o0o.~**

Kurama estaba algo molesto e inquieto, era la primera vez que alguien estaba a la par de sus ataques y esa mujer no solo lo igualaba, sino que también le estaba ganando, pero decidió dejar los reclamos para otro momento, ahora lo que le importaba era llegar a tiempo antes de que aquel anciano lograra su objetivo de casarse con su pequeño hermano. Mientras que Itachi y Deidara trataban de liberar de su encierro a Sasuke, Sai y Gaara, tenían que hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Por suerte, él y Yugito Nii ya estaban cerca, solo faltaba un poco más para así lograr llegar a la torre del Kage, solo un poco más para que el pelirrojo logrará salvar a su pequeño hermano menor.

—"Resiste un poco más…solo un poco más Naruto…tu hermano va a salvarte" —, ese era el pensamiento del muy preocupado Kurama.

 **~.o0o.~**

En la aldea Kumo se celebraba un gran acontecimiento, las personas que aunque no estaban de acuerdo con lo que hacía su Kage, no podían hacer nada o este los encarcelaba o los ejecutaba. Pobre de aquel doncel, que aunque era el día de su boda, no parecía estar nada feliz, pero no podía negarse o su amado y amigos correrían peligro, lo único que podría hacer es decir la palabra que el Kage quería que dijera.

—Namikaze Naruto, ¿acepta al gran Raikage A, como su legítimo esposo, hasta que la muerte los separe? —, preguntó con nerviosismo el padre.

—El blondo viro a ver hacia atrás, en un vago intento por pedir ayuda, pero todos los presentes solo se dedicaban a mirar con pena y algo de lastima aquella triste escena, sintió un apretón en su brazo y viro a ver a aquel hombre que le estaba dando sufrimiento en esos momentos y una lágrima cayó de uno de sus azules ojos, hasta perderse en su mejilla —. Yo...yo acep...

—¡ALTO! —, grito fuertemente aquella presencia inoportuna.

—El Raikage viro a ver con furia hacia la puerta, estaba dispuesto en matar con sus propias manos al insolente que se atrevió a interrumpir su felicidad —. ¡¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi boda?! —, preguntó con furia, pero al ver al varón que estaba en la puerta, su rojo cabello le recordó a Uzumaki Kushina, esa expresión en el rostro a Namikaze Minato y esa fuerte e imponente orden a Senju Tsunade.

— ¡Yo me opongo a esta maldita farsa porque soy el hermano mayor de ese doncel! ¡Mi nombre es, Namikaze Uzumaki Kurama y aquel que dañe a mi hermano, mejor que se dé por muerto! —, exclamó con seriedad mientras se acercaba a Bee A.

—El Raikage apretó los puños, no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera, ni siquiera ese pelirrojo, por muy hijo que sea de sus amores —. No me importa quien seas, pero no dejare que arruines mi boda —, espetó con furia.

—Kurama sonrió ladinamente y se detuvo frente a su hermano y ese repugnante hombre —. ¡NO HABRÁ BODA! —, grito con furia mientras le mandaba una mirada gélida a ese hombre.

 **Continuará**


	19. Derrocando Al Raikage

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta historia también estuvo en este sitio con el nombre de "El Samurái Y La Gema De La Luz", pero por cuestiones de seguridad, tuve que eliminarlo. Próximamente estará en Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia esta basada principalmente en "Samurái Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark ;)**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Derrocando Al Raikage"**

Kurama veía con completo odio al corpulento hombre frente a él, y cada que podía, le enviaba a su hermanito una mirada tranquilizadora, eso sin dejar de lado su duelo de miradas con el disque Raikage.

—Con todo el respeto que un repugnante ser como usted merece, señor A, le pido, no, le ordeno que aleje sus asquerosas y lujuriosas manos de mi hermano menor, porque ni crea que permitiré que un viejo rabo verde como usted se case con MI hermano menor —, se podría decir que el pelirrojo se estaba conteniendo, porque por él podría matar frente a todo el mundo al hombre anciano que osaba siquiera imaginar una vida de casado con su muy inocente hermano menor.

—El mayor frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su "cuñado" —. Jovencito, yo sé que te es difícil aceptarlo, pero tu hermano menor acepto casarse conmigo, así que con todo el respeto que te debo por ser mi cuñado, te pido que tomes asiento o te largues, pero la boda se va a realizar —, sentenció con una increíble furia por tal osadía por parte del peli rojo.

Naruto solo negó y trago grueso. No podía creer que el Raikage haya retado a su muy sobre protector hermano mayor, era oficial, ese hombre se debía dar por muerto.

—Kurama sonrió ladinamente, al mismo tiempo que empezó a caminar a paso lento hacía donde se encontraba el anciano y su hermanito —. Naru-chan.

Naruto comenzó a temblar, él conocía perfectamente esa reacción en su hermano, aún recordaba su infancia y con ello, los niños que mando al hospital por siquiera acercársele.

— ¿Recuerdas aquel niño que se te declaro cuando tenías doce años? —, preguntó con una pizca de burla.

—El doncel comenzó a sonreír de manera nerviosa —. S…Sí. —, respondió de manera nerviosa.

—Ensancho su sonrisa burlesca ante la respuesta de su hermanito —. Entonces ya sabrás que es lo que va a pasar —, murmuró con una amenaza oculta en sus palabras.

—Naruto sonrió, claro que ya sabía y al parecer ese hombre a su lado iba a pagar por todas sus maldades —. ¿Lo vas a destruir? —, inquirió con un toque de inocencia mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

— ¡Exacto! —, exclamó con falsa emoción mientras desenfundaba su espada.

 **~.o0o.~**

Itachi y los demás corrían con prisa. Todos sabían que tenían que salir lo antes posible de los calabozos y llegar a la torre del Kage para ayudar a Kurama y Yugito Nii.

—¡DENSE PRISA, DEBEMOS LLEGAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE A LA TORRE! —, grito el azabache mayor, mientras aceleraba el paso.

Todos asintieron a la vez que aceleraban su andar. No tenían que preocuparse por los guardias, porque Itachi y Deidara ya se habían encargado de dejarlos fuera de combate, pero eso no quitaba que la torre del Kage estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de su posición.

 **~.o0o.~**

A estaba furioso, simplemente no podía creer cuanta mala suerte tenia, primero perdió a su amada Tsunade, luego a su amado Minato y para acabar de amolarlo, a su amada Kushina y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de redimirse y poder unirse en sagrado matrimonio con el familiar de todos sus amores, llegaba ese pelirrojo a querer arruinarlo. Con furia alzo su mano derecha y viro a ver al hermano de su nuevo amor y futuro esposo.

—¡GUARDIAS ATAQUEN Y NO TENGAN MISERICORDIA! —, grito con furia mientras señalaba a Kurama.

El grito ensordecedor que lanzo el corpulento hombre lleno cada rincón del lugar, incluso hizo saltar de su lugar a las personas que presenciaban ese forzado matrimonio, pero de eso a que sus guardias llegaran a asistir a su jefe era pedir mucho. Una gran y palpitante vena comenzó a sobresalir en su frente al ver la incompetente guardia que su reino tenía.

—¡MALDITOS INUTILES LES DI UNA ORDEN, ASI QUE ACATENLA! —, estalló en cólera, más porque no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de sus guaridas.

—Kurama sonrió con burla, era obvio que él ya sabía lo que pasaba —. ¿Sucede algo o tus trabajadores se tomaron unas largas vacaciones? —, preguntó con un ligero toque de sarcasmo, dando por confirmado que su presencia tenía que ver con la desaparición de los guardias.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —, inquirió con un efímero temor. Sentía que pronto su largo reinado se iría por la borda.

Para responder a la gran duda que asaltaba a su mente, Yugito Nii se situó de un salto mortal, frente a él y todo el gran poblado de personas que solo observaban con un brillo de esperanza reflejado en sus ojos.

—¡MUERTE AL GRAN A! —, grito con fuerza y total convicción, mientras a gran velocidad se dirigía a acabar con el hombre que dio tanto sufrimiento a su amada madre.

Pero justo antes de que la rubia tocara al corpulento ser, un habilidoso y veloz hombre la detuvo con gran facilidad. La rubia miro con enojo a ese hombre, ya sabía quién era, era obvio, ese cabello tan rubio como el de ella misma, esos ojos verdes a los que su madre temía tanto, pero lo que más odiaba de ese hombre, es que siempre defendía al maldito ser que hizo estragos en su amada aldea.

—Tiempo si vernos hijita —, murmuró el hombre mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

—La rubia frunció el ceño con enojo —. Pues yo diría que el tiempo no pasa tan rápido, porque aún no te has muerto y desaparecido de una vez por todas, y tampoco te has redimido, si no supiera de tus gustos por las féminas yo diría que ese asqueroso hombre te atrae, ¿si no porque lo defiendes tanto? —, comentó con total desagrado, no por ser una especie de homofóbica, sino más bien porque el hombre que robo el título de Kage no era más que una bazofia de humano, eso si es que era humano.

—El rubio solo suspiro y soltó su arma, haciendo un sonido metálico al chocar con el suelo —. En realidad esta vez vine en son de paz, la verdad con lo que veo es más que suficiente, tu ganaste de una magnifica manera, no solo ideaste un plan para sacar al verdadero Raikage de los calabozos, sino que además derrotaste a toda la guardia real, creo que es más que obvio que hemos perdido —, comenzó a hablar de una manera natural.

Yugito examino cada facción que ese rostro adulto le mostraba, no vio malicia ni intenciones de un ataque sorpresa preparado, pero lo que vio en los verdes ojos de ese hombre, fue el así nombrado arrepentimiento, al parecer el que era su "padre" quería remediar sus actos pasados con algo bueno, pero aun así nunca lo perdonaría.

—Pues mejor empiezo a descuartizar a ese maldito de A —, comentó como si nada mientras comenzaba a acercarse al hombre.

A se vio acorralado, de nada le servían esos fuertes e impresionantes músculos, la mujer frente a él y el pelirrojo hermano del doncel eran de temer, pero cuando mencionaron que también habían ido a los calabozos, supo que su hermano y a los amigos del doncel junto a él, lo desaparecerían del mapa por completo. Tuvo que elegir el camino más fácil, con rapidez se puso detrás de Naruto y con uno de sus brazos, rodeo el frágil cuello del chico.

—Se los advierto, un movimiento en falso y le rompo el cuello —, desesperado dijo aquello, mientras apretaba el cuello del muchachito, haciendo que este comenzara a quejarse por la fuerza utilizada.

Tanto Kurama como Yugito detuvieron su andar, no podían arriesgar la vida del doncel, pero al ver que detrás de A estaba el tan famoso samurái, se calmaron y comenzaron a sonreír, su victoria si estaba asegurada después de todo.

 **~.o0o.~**

Por fin, después de un largo camino lograron llegar a la torre del Kage, por idea de Deidara, no entraron por la entrada principal, se adentraron al gran lugar por medio de los ductos de aire y por suerte, salieron justo detrás de A y en el preciso momento que el que tomo a Naruto de rehén.

Sasuke con toda la frialdad que poseía, desenfundo su espada y situó ese frio metal en el cuello del hombre, haciendo que este libere al doncel, el cual al verse liberado, corrió con prisa donde su hermano mayor lo esperaba.

—Al parecer llegamos justo a tiempo —, murmuró el samurái con seriedad, mientras hacia un leve corte en la morena carne del miedoso hombre.

—Ni se te ocurra matarlo, ese privilegio es para mí —, advirtió la rubia, mientras se acercaba dónde estaba el verdugo de su madre, pero como siempre, ese rubio se opuso.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no quiero que cometas este acto tan violento —, le dijo con seriedad a su hija.

Ciertamente él tenía mucho arrepentimiento, él siempre amo a esa hermosa mujer a la que tanto daño le hizo, pero que sin duda no se arrepentía de haberle dado una hermosa hija como la que tuvo, siempre que veía a esa muchacha, veía a su gran amor, pero también el error que cometió y siempre deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez así hubiera podido compartir su vida con su amada y su muy preciada hija. Con una firme e inquebrantable decisión, se acercó al que una vez fue su amigo y con su espada en mano lo apuñalo sin miramientos y algún altivo de arrepentimiento, sorprendiendo no solo a su hija, sino que a todos los presentes.

—Con esto se acabó el reinado de A —, murmuró con alivio, un alivio que sintió nuevamente después de tantos años.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, era obvio que nadie se esperaba ese acto por parte de aquel rubio, pero después de un rato, las personas comenzaron a gritar llenas de alegría, algunos lloraban, otros reían como desquiciados, pero en el fondo sabían que por fin, después de tanto tiempo eran libres de la opresión que A les daba.

 **Continuará**


	20. Revelaciones

**NOTAS:** **Se que no tengo perdón, pero al final, después de muchos años, hay una continuación de "El Samurái y La Gema de la Luz", que ahora se parece más a "Samurái Sasuke".**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propia autoría. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 **La historia está basada en la serie animada "Samurai Jack" con un buen toque de RozenDark.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^ 3 ^) /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Revelaciones"**

Las cosas en Kumogakure se habían calmado, todos los habitantes del lugar, habían aceptado a su verdadero Raikage, y Killer Bee comenzó a ejercer y dar su ayuda, a pesar de estar algo débil debido a su encierro de tantos años.

Justo ahora, todos estaban reunidos en una sala, y Kurama se veía más que furioso, mientras que Naruto, ya vestido con un cómodo pantalón y una camisa algo holgada, estaba más que nervioso por las miradas que sus hermanos le daban.

—Se que debí decirles algo o esperarlos, pero esto era de vida o muerte —, dijo nervioso.

—Pero casarse a la fuerza con un viejo pervertido, era mejor que esperar a tus hermanos, ¿no? —, Kurama no iba a ser flexible, y menos con lo que había ocurrido hacía dos días atrás —. Y ni creas que dejaré que vuelvas a irte. Esta misión no te corresponde a ti, es de ese mediocre Samurái, que por cierto, ni está en este lugar.

—¡Kurama! —, Deidara le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, todo al ver a su pequeño hermano, llorar por la reciente pérdida.

—Tienes razón Kurama, Sasuke no está, nunca lo estuvo, él solo quería la maldita gema Kyuubi para así largarse. Eso me lo dejó muy en claro hace dos días.

El mayor de los hermanos Namikaze, se arrepintió de sus palabras. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano menor estaba enamorado de ese Samurái, y sabía cuanto le había dolido a Naruto, descubrir que Sasuke Uchiha nunca lo amo o sintió cariño, precisamente porque fue el mismo Uchiha, él que había revelado el porqué de su repentino noviazgo.

Kurama, le envió una mirada furtiva a Deidara, quien captó lo que su hermano quería.

—Naruto, no entiendo muy bien cómo fue que Itachi y Sauke acabaron en esta época, así como tampoco entiendo lo que está ocurriendo —, el rubio mayor, se acercó a abrazar a su pequeño hermano —. Lo que sí entiendo, es que a pesar de las palabras que Sasuke dijo, no creo que lo haya dicho como algo verdadero. Es decir, si no sintiera nada, no habría hecho hasta lo imposible para protegerte de lo que Orochimaru quiere de ti, tal vez lo dijo para que ya no te involucres más en esto, especialmente con lo que ocurrió hace dos días.

Naruto solamente miro con tristeza a su hermano. En verdad quería creer eso, pero le era casi imposible, después de haber escuchado lo de la muerte de la prometida de Sasuke y de cómo el varón amaba a aquella chica.

—Ya no se que creer hermanos —, murmuró decaído, para después ponerse de pie —. Iré a dar una vuelta. Y quiero estar solo.

Tanto Kurama, como Deidara, conocían aquella mirada. Esa mirada reflejaba tantos sentimientos negativos, entre ellos, un corazón roto. Solo esperaban que las cosas mejorarán para su hermano menor o ambos tendrían una "charla amistosa" con aquel Samurái.

 **~.o0o.~**

—¿Qué piensas hacer Ototo? —, Itachi trataba de hacer a su hermano entrar en razón, más cuando Sasuke quería partir lo más pronto posible —. ¡No puedes irte sin arreglar las cosas entre tu y Naruto-kun! —, le dijo con reproche.

—No tengo nada más que hacer. Mi misión ya está hecha, él me dio la gema Kyuubi y ya tengo la gema del Raikage Bee, así que ya nada más me retiene en este lugar —, con frialdad dijo aquello, mientras empacaba algunos víveres y cosas que necesitaria para el viaje a la siguiente aldea.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de Naruto-kun?, ¿acaso no te importan sus sentimientos? —, Itachi no iba a permitir que su insensible hermano se fuera sin siquiera disculparse.

—Él va a estar bien. Sus hermanos están con él, está más que seguro en este lugar, y también lo acompañarán Sai y Gaara, así que no veo la razón para quedarme más tiempo con él —, respondió con dureza —. Mi misión es armar de nueva cuenta la gema de la luz y salvar nuestro mundo y este, nada más. Y con lo que me dijiste, es más que obvio que quiero regresar las cosas a como eran y lograr no solo salvar a nuestros padres, también a Ino.

Itachi chasqueo la lengua al oír la disparatada idea de su hermano. Se odio a sí mismo por haberle dicho la verdad acerca de cómo es que ambos estaban en esa época, siendo que pertenecían a otra. También se odio por haber mencionado la efímera posibilidad de revivir a Ino Yamanaka, pues con eso, dio por terminada la recién formada relación entre su hermano y Naruto.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _—Ya dilo Itachi, ¿cómo es que estas en esta época?, yo te vi siendo asesinado por Orochimaru mismo —, Sasuke no estaba para bromas y menos después de haber participado en una pelea contra el derrocado y asesinado ex Raikage A._

 _—¿Por dónde empezar? —, Itachi estaba en una pose pensativa, tratando de explicar algo tan complicado como lo era esa situación —. Pues efectivamente Ototo, si morí ese día, pero reencarne y ahora me ves aquí. No se como explicarlo, pues ni yo lo entiendo del todo, pero creo que la gema de la luz, no solo me permitió reencarnar, sino que también me permitió recordar mi vida pasada._

 _—¿Quieres decir que este cuerpo es el de tu reencarnación? —, Sasuke no podía creer aquello —. ¿Cómo? —, inquirió en susurro._

 _—No sabría cómo, pero tengo una teoría. El día en el que morí hace mil años, todo se hizo oscuro, y cuando desperté, estaba en esta época y en un hospital para ser precisos, según los médicos, llevaba cinco años en coma, debido a un accidente en el que nuestros padres murieron. Incluso mencionaron que tú habías desaparecido del hospital, ahora veo porque. No solo yo fui trasladado a mi cuerpo reencarnado, de alguna manera tú también._

 _—Eso quiere decir que este cuerpo…_

 _—Así es Sasuke, estos cuerpos no nos pertenecen del todo —, completo Itachi con seriedad —. Tengo la teoría, de que si logras armar la gema de la luz, todo regresará a su curso y tanto las personas de nuestra época, como la de esta, regresaran a la vida que debieron tener antes de la llegada de Orochimaru._

 _—¿Eso significa que Ino y los demás regresaran a la vida? —, preguntó aquello con gran desesperación._

 _—Puede ser —, respondió Itachi, mirando preocupado al hermano menor de su novio._

 _—El doncel solamente se estaba impacientando más con aquellas raras y alocadas explicaciones, pero al oír aquel nombre... —. ¿Quién es Ino? —, Naruto no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo ante ese nombre, más ahora que sabía la procedencia de Sasuke y su hermano Itachi._

 _—Ino es… —, Itachi no buscaba que decir, más cuando el doncel lo miraba ansioso y preocupado._

 _—Ino era y seguirá siendo mi prometida. Ella y yo nos íbamos a casar, hasta que Orochimaru llego a arruinarlo todo y ella murió junto con todos mis conocidos —, Sasuke ni siquiera se dignó a mirar al doncel._

 _—Aquella respuesta lo había sorprendido —. ¿Qué? —, Naruto no daba crédito a eso —. Dijiste que me amabas, ¿acaso ni siquiera me llegaste a querer? —, preguntó aquello con dolor al no oír respuesta alguna —. Pudiste haber dicho la verdad desde un principio y se solucionaban muchas cosas._

 _—Es cierto eso Sasuke, no tenías que esperar a que él se enamorara de ti, para luego desecharlo como si fuera nada —, Gaara abrazo a su amigo con fuerza, le daría todo el apoyo que necesitará._

 _—¿Por qué no decirlo antes Uchiha? —, Sai miró con rencor al samurái._

 _—Porque Orochimaru mandó a uno de sus sirvientes para que se lo lleven —, reveló aquello —. No iba, ni podía dejar que eso ocurriera, pero ahora que ya saben la verdad, y que él está con todos ustedes, es hora de que yo siga con mi misión y logre obtener la victoria para poder regresar a mi época._

 _Nadie dijo nada más, ni siquiera cuando Naruto le dio la gema que tenía en su poder, para después salir de aquel lugar. Mientras que Sasuke se quedó con un nudo en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de ir a buscar a ese doncel que lo traía confundido._

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

—Lo siento Itachi, pero ya he hecho mi elección. Debo continuar solo de ahora en adelante —, murmuró Sasuke, mientras pasaba de largo a su hermano mayor —. Adios hermano.

Itachi quería detenerlo, hacerlo entrar en razón, obligarlo de ser necesario, pero de nada serviría, si ya todo estaba más que arruinado.

 **~.o0o.~**

Naruto se paseaba con lentitud por el jardín de aquel gran lugar, deleitándose con lo maravilloso que era, lástima que su mente estuviera paseándose en otro lado, y no en lo que veía.

—Desearía no pensar en Sasuke nunca más —, murmuró dolido.

—Yo podría ayudarte muchachito.

—¿Quién está allí? —, preguntó alarmado.

—Mmmm… y yo que muy amablemente quise ayudarte, y tal parece que no confias en mi.

La voz se hacía cada vez más cercana,alarmando aún más al doncel.

—No se quien seas, pero no estoy solo. Hay mucha gente conmigo, así que será mejor que lo pienses mejor —, advirtió de manera valiente.

—Vengo en son de paz querido Naruto. Estoy aquí abajo.

Naruto miro donde le habían dicho, llevándose la sorpresa de ver a una linda personita, vestida de un tipo de hada, saludarle de manera efusiva.

—Soy Kai, un hada proveniente de este mundo. Usualmente no me aparezco ante los humanos, pero al ver cuánto sufrías, decidí aparecer y ayudarte a olvidar a ese ingrato varón —, dijo con molestia lo último.

—¿Cómo? —, preguntó desesperado.

Para el doncel, aquello se veía normal ahora, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la mirada maliciosa que esa hada poseía.

—Es fácil lindo, solo sígueme, yo te mostraré lo que tienes que hacer. Para cuando te des cuenta, tu ya habrás olvidado todo acerca de ese Samurái —, respondió la hada con una sonrisa extraña —. Solamente sígueme.

El doncel había entrado en trance, sus ojos estaban vacíos y se habían tornado rojos. Comenzó a seguir a la supuesta hada, hacía un extraño portal de color negro.

—¡Naruto! —, Deidara salió al jardín para verificar que su hermano estuviera bien, pero al salir —. ¡NARUTO NO LO HAGAS! —

—Demasiado tarde niño, él ya es propiedad de Orochimaru-sama —, murmuró con malicia, aquella mujer de plateados cabellos.

Para cuando Deidara intentó atrapar la mano de su hermano menor, este ya había desaparecido, junto con aquella misteriosa mujer.

No pasó mucho, cuando Kurama, Sai, Gaara y Yugito se aparecieron y detrás de ellos Itachi y Sasuke, quien al ver que todos sus esfuerzos por mantener a Naruto a salvo se habían ido a la basura, no pudo evitar gritar toda clase de maldiciones.

—Naruto…

Demasiado tarde se preocupaba por el doncel. Ahora con sus sentimientos más que confundidos y el doncel en manos de Orochimaru, era cuando un destello en sus memorias, le hacía preocuparse.

¿Quienes eran esos dos hombres de blanco, peleando entre sí?, y ¿por qué uno de ellos le recordaba al hiperactivo Naruto?

—¿Quiénes son Asura e Indra? —, murmuró preocupado, casi sintiendo que algo malo se avecinaba.

 **~.o0o.~**

Orochimaru se deleitaba con mirar una y otra vez a su nueva adquisición. No solo por la belleza de aquel doncel sin voluntad, sino por el poder que poseía y podía darle.

—¿Qué sentiría mi maestro, si supiera que tengo en mis manos a la reencarnación de Asura? —, murmuró divertido, al ver al doncel frente a él —. Sol y Luna, me pregunto cual de los dos ganaría en una batalla a muerte.

Después de miles de años, otra pelea se daría entre los verdaderos sucesores del sabio de los seis caminos, solo que esta vez, una gema de inimaginables poderes estaba en juego.

 **Continuará**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y hasta aquí llegar con este capítulo. Se que es muy corto, pero créanme que se va a poner mejor cuando le vuelva a agarrar la onda xD**

 **En fin, si les gusta y yo lo hago sabre con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo.**

 **En fin, seguimos leyendo**

 **Chau chau (^ 3) /**


End file.
